


Aż po ramy ciała

by vic_arious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Community: Mirriel, M/M, POV Stiles, Post-Nogitsune, Psychological Horror, Songfic, elementy gore, koszmary, mroczny i ciężki klimat, potwory, psychologizacja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasiemiec 2015.</p><p>Stiles dochodzi do siebie po opętaniu przez Nogitsune, odkrywając, że demon obudził w nim coś, co nigdy nie powinno zostać obudzone.</p><p>Kanon zachowany do drugiego sezonu, potem tylko wybrane wątki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drudy

**Author's Note:**

> Przedstawiam wam moje najnowsze sterekowe dziecko. Opowiadanie jest skończone, będę dodawać kolejne rozdziały co kilka dni. 
> 
> Wszystkie początkowe cytaty o potworach zaczerpnęłam z "Bestiariusza germańskiego" i "Demonologii germańskiej". Obie książki są autorstwa Artura Szrejtera. Piosenka, która jest motywem przewodnim opowiadania, to "Texture of my blood" Dillon. Tłumaczenie własne.
> 
> Betowały Femonoe (1-4) i Elnath (5).
> 
> Cóż, smacznego! ;)

DRUDY  
Nazwy: niemieckie _Drude_ , _Trude_ , _Frau Trude_ — zmora, pani zmora, a dosłownie: dusząca (w nocy podczas koszmaru). Zapewne pochodzi od średnio-wysoko-niemieckiego _trute_ , a pokrewne jest gockiemu _truda_ i staroislandziemu _trotha_ — wszystkie znaczą: gnieść.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Zamknięte drzwi, zapomniany klucz_  
_Dziś wieczorem stoją dla mnie otworem_  
_Wracam do domu_  
_Bez cienia nadziei*_  
  
  
  
  
  
Pierwszy oddech zawsze jest najcięższy. Ma wrażenie, że rozsadzi mu płuca, które przecież są takie małe, uwięzione w klatce żeber opinających je ciaśniej i ciaśniej wraz z każdą na wpół przespaną nocą. Wyswabadza się z okryć, ściąga mokre od potu ubranie i idzie do łazienki. Zapala światło, zawija palce u stóp w kontakcie z zimnymi kafelkami, po czym siada na brzegu wanny. Bierze kilka głębokich oddechów i wyciąga przed siebie dłonie. Przelicza trzęsące się palce. Dziesięć. _Dziesięć_ , powtarza w myślach. Zawsze jest _dziesięć_ , a i tak brzmi to jak kłamstwo. Nie czuje ulgi. Wciąż nie ma pewności.  
  
Moczy ręcznik w zimnej wodzie i obmywa nim rozgrzane ciało. Nie może pozwolić sobie na prysznic, żeby nie obudzić taty, któremu należą się wszystkie godziny snu, jakich nie ma on sam. Wraca do łóżka i przykrywa mokre prześcieradło suchym ręcznikiem. Gdy ponownie się kładzie, głowę wypełnia mu tylko drapanie gałązek pocierających o szybę z drugiej strony okna i szum krwi w uszach. Księżyc ma dziś barwę złota.  
  
~*~  
  
Jedyną zmianą na dobre jest to, że już nie krzyczy. Koszmary nadal napływają do niego, kiedy tylko zasypia, wduszając mu ciało w materac. Najczęściej siedzi w nich przy okrągłym stole z ludźmi, za których śmierć jest odpowiedzialny. Stół zawieszony jest w czarnej próżni; krzesła mają wysokie oparcia, ale jego stopy nie wyczuwają żadnego podłoża, więc zaciska palce na drewnie w obawie, że zaraz spadnie. Blade i puste twarze towarzyszących mu osób jak na rozkaz obracają się ku niemu i nagle pojawia się przed nim talerz, na którym ułożony jest stos wciąż bijących serc. Przerwane aorty tańczą ze sobą, a rzadka, jasnoczerwona krew spływa na półmisek. Metaliczny posmak na języku znika dopiero wraz ze wschodem słońca. Często śnią mu się także opustoszałe, otwarte przestrzenie, ciągnące się w nieskończoność. Stoi boso na czarnej ziemi, a szkarłatne niebo rozpościera się nad jego głową, nie mając kresu.

Co by mu się nie śniło — zawsze jest ciemno. Podobno sny są odzwierciedleniem rzeczywistości, przefiltrowanym przez nieświadomość. Woli się nie zagłębiać w interpretację własnych.  
  
Tata nie spuszcza z niego pełnego troski spojrzenia. Nie raz w środku nocy podchodzi do drzwi jego sypialni (podłoga głośno skrzypi, a cienie orzą ściany długimi, czarnymi szponami) i nasłuchuje jakichkolwiek oznak, że coś jest nie w porządku. Stiles pozostaje wtedy cichy, skrupulatnie odmierzając oddechy i trwając w bezruchu na wypadek, gdyby tata zdecydował się jednak zajrzeć przez drzwi, których już nigdy nie zostawia uchylonych. Szeryf nie wchodzi, ale Stiles wie, że nie jest przecież ślepy. Musi widzieć jak z dnia na dzień z twarzy Stilesa ubywa coraz więcej koloru, jak cienie pod jego oczami się pogłębiają, kości robią się coraz bardziej wystające a chód ociężały. Prawie nie rozmawiają; mijają się na zakrętach domu jak obcy ludzie na ulicy. Tata nie naciska, jednak codziennie, zanim wyjdzie do pracy, łapie Stilesa w mocny uścisk i szepcze mu do ucha, że go kocha. Obaj mają nadzieję, że to wystarczy.  
  
Działa mechanicznie, poruszając się wyuczonymi ścieżkami, odgrywając akurat tę rolę, której w danym momencie się od niego wymaga. Coraz częściej nawiedza go uczucie, że ma teraz mniej kontroli nad własnym życiem, niż wtedy, gdy w miejscu _ja_ było _my_. Kiedy tak długo dzielisz z kimś ciało, ciężko się w nim na nowo samemu odnaleźć. Nie czuje się wolny, choć wszyscy się tego spodziewają. Czuje się pusty.  
  
Nienawidzi nocy. Kiedy tylko robi się ciemno, natychmiast czuje się zagrożony, jakby wciąż miał osiem lat i musiał prosić tatę, żeby sprawdził czy nic nie siedzi w szafie. Różnica polega na tym, że teraz wie, że potwory istnieją naprawdę. Dopóki strach pozostawał irracjonalny, a tata (który był wtedy najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie) mógł go ochronić, dało się utrzymać zło poza łóżkiem. Kilka pełnych spokoju słów zapewniało mu bezpieczeństwo i beztroski sen. Bez nieustającego strachu, wyrzutów sumienia czy krwi na rękach. Bez cholernych świetlików.  
  
Nadchodzi ranek; jasne promienie słońca zmywają cienie ze ścian i kątów, i wszystko wraca do normy. Prawie.  
  
~*~  
  
Dzień pogrzebu Allison spędza w ruinach domu Hale'ów. Wie, że nikt nie będzie go tam szukał. Poza tym to miejsce wydaje się najbardziej trafnym wyborem. Pozostałości po meblach, osmolone ściany i wciąż wyczuwalny zapach spalenizny witają Stilesa jak swojego. Siada na czymś, co musiało być kiedyś naprawdę ładną kanapą i obserwuje upływający dzień przez okna, w których nie ma już szyb.  
  
Do domu wraca wieczorem i zastaje tatę ze szklanką napełnioną bursztynowym płynem w salonie. Spojrzenie mężczyzny jest odległe, zawieszone gdzieś pomiędzy dywanem a wyłączonym telewizorem. Paznokciem kciuka kreśli na szkle koliste wzory, jak zawsze, gdy rozmyśla nad czymś, co nie daje mu spokoju. Stiles często zastawał go w takiej pozycji w rocznice śmierci mamy, albo gdy pracował nad kolejnym nierozwiązanym morderstwem. Tym razem rysy taty są jednak bardziej twarde niż zazwyczaj, a lewy kącik ust drga co kilka sekund w nerwowym tiku. Stiles ma już skierować się w stronę swojego pokoju, pewny, że tata go nie zauważył, kiedy dobiega do niego zmęczony głos:

  
— Scott tu był.  
  
Stiles przystaje, niepewny, co ma zrobić. Tata w dalszym ciągu nie patrzy w jego kierunku, stukając palcami o kolano, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jakimś niewidzialnym punkcie przed sobą. Pociąga spory łyk whiskey.  
  
— Szukał cię — kontynuuje po chwili, lekko odwracając głowę w kierunku Stilesa, ale jego spojrzenie nadal pozostaje nieruchome — na pogrzebie. Potem przyszedł tutaj. Myślał, że tu będziesz.  
  
Nie wie, czy tata oczekuje od niego odpowiedzi, ale nie ma żadnej, więc milczy. Przed wyjściem naskrobał krótką notkę, informującą tatę o tym, że nie jest w stanie pójść na pogrzeb, że musi się przejść i żeby się o niego nie martwił, bo wróci na noc. Nie wziął ze sobą telefonu.  
  
— Nie odpychaj go, Stiles. — Tata w końcu na niego patrzy, nie z oskarżeniem, nie z wyrzutem, ale ze smutkiem i prośbą, ukrytą w jego jasnych oczach. — On cię potrzebuje, a ty potrzebujesz jego.  
  
Kiwa głową i odchodzi bez słowa. Myślenie o Scotcie jest jak powolne zagłębianie ostrza w ciało. Nie rozmawiali tak naprawdę od czasu pokonania Nogitsune. Nie wymienili nic ponad kilka słów, bezbarwnych i pozbawionych znaczenia. Ale jak ma rozmawiać ze Scottem, jak ma spojrzeć mu w oczy bez ogromu przytłaczającej go winy? Jak ma rozmawiać z kimkolwiek po tym wszystkim, co się stało?  
  
Pozostaje jeszcze problem watahy. Stiles wie, że bycie człowiekiem czyni go jej najsłabszym elementem. Był głupi, tak długo uważając, że da sobie radę, że może być traktowany na równi z resztą. Teraz widzi, że to, co się stało za sprawą Nogitsune, było tylko kwestią czasu. Deaton ich w końcu uprzedził, że zło nadciąga, a oni otworzyli mu drzwi. To było ryzykowne od samego początku — człowiek w watasze silnych istot, człowiek, który stanowił najłatwiejszy cel. Nie może dopuścić do czegoś takiego ponownie, nie może być przyczyną śmierci kogokolwiek innego. Ma dwa wyjścia — przyjąć ugryzienie albo odejść. Nawet zakładając, że przeżyje, nigdy nie był dobry w podporządkowaniu się komukolwiek. Sama świadomość tego, że ktoś miałby ponownie mieć nad nim kontrolę, sprawia, że drży, więc dokonuje jedynego, słusznego wyboru. Wataha stanie na nogi tylko wtedy, kiedy nikt nie będzie jej obciążał. Stiles nie ma zamiaru być przyczyną kolejnej tragedii, której można było tak łatwo uniknąć. Wybiera izolację.  
  
Izoluje się od Scotta i reszty. Wie, że na niego patrzą, ale nigdy nie odwraca się w ich kierunku. Podczas lunchu siada sam, przy stoliku oddalonym od tego, który zazwyczaj razem zajmowali, i stara się wmusić w siebie kanapkę czy opakowanie krakersów. Nic wymyślnego. Scott kilka razy próbował się do niego dosiąść, ale wtedy Stiles po prostu podnosił się i odchodził bez słowa. Na szczęście Scott nigdy nie próbował go zatrzymać, bo gdyby to zrobił, Stiles jest pewny, że rozsypałby się przed nim jak proch. Zupełnie jak Nogitsune.  
  
Szuka w ich spojrzeniach oskarżenia, ale ten przemożny smutek, jaki widzi zamiast niego, sprawia, że nie może oddychać. Więc ucieka, jak zwykły tchórz. Udaje zaabsorbowanego lekcjami (chociaż jego wciąż pogarszające się oceny temu zaprzeczają), na przerwy wychodzi pierwszy i upewnia się, że nikt za nim nie idzie. Zaraz na początku wmawiał wszystkim, że jest zmęczony, że chce odpocząć, że nie ma ochoty rozmawiać. Przestał odbierać telefon, kiedy dzwonili. Teraz po prostu go wyłączył.  
  
Zdawało się, że izolacja działa. Być może Scott i reszta myślą, że potrzebuje czasu, więc trzymają się z boku, uznając barierę, którą wokół siebie ustawił. Jak długo nie ingerują w jego życie, Stilesowi to nie przeszkadza.  
  
Najbardziej boli, gdy mija na korytarzu zdjęcie upamiętniające Allison. Jest na nim taka żywa, z tym swoim szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami, że Stiles ma ochotę wyć, bo to takie niesprawiedliwe, że jej już nie ma, że ten uśmiech pozostał tylko na papierze. Stara się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę i ze wzrokiem utkwionym w czubkach własnych butów przechodzi z jednej klasy do drugiej. Woli okłamywać się, że jej tam wcale nie ma, że jeśli podniesie głowę to zobaczy ją roześmianą na końcu korytarza, wtuloną w Scotta albo plotkującą z Lydią. Życie jest znacznie prostsze, gdy je sobie wyobrażasz.  
  
Stiles zmierza właśnie do swojego jeepa po kolejnym wyczerpującym dniu, kiedy ktoś łapie go za łokieć. Odwraca się, by zmierzyć się oko w oko z Lydią, która na tych swoich niebotycznie wysokich obcasach niemal dorównuje mu wzrostem. Nadal jest piękna, włosy nadal ma pięknie upięte i gdyby tylko się nachylił, na pewno poczułby równie piękny zapach jej perfum. Jednak w spojrzeniu Lydii dostrzega pewien mrok i wie, że pod warstwą makijażu znajdują się cienie pod oczami, a cała fasada, jaką wokół siebie wybudowała, to jedynie fikcja. Lydia cierpi i to cierpi okrutnie. Ktoś postronny nie zauważyłby różnicy, ale Stiles widzi jej sztuczny uśmiech, odległe spojrzenie i klatkę piersiową rozrastającą się w coraz głębszych oddechach. I to także potwornie boli.  
  
— Długo masz zamiar jeszcze uciekać? — pyta Lydia tonem rozgniewanej matki. Nie patrzy na niego ze strachem czy współczuciem. Udaje złą, chociaż słabo jej to tym razem wychodzi.  
  
— Nie uciekam — kłamie Stiles zrezygnowanym głosem. — Chcę po prostu wrócić do domu. — I to jest najczystsza prawda.  
  
Lydia nie puszcza jego łokcia, lustrując uważnie ubranie, które Stiles ma na sobie. Owszem, najlepsze czasy koszulki z Batmanem już dawno minęły, spodniom przydałoby się pranie, a trampki są przetarte w wielu miejscach, zapewne od tego, że Stiles coraz niżej podnosi nogi, gdy chodzi. Ale Lydia nie ma zamiaru zganić go za brak stylu, wie to. Ona w tych ubraniach widzi, jak bardzo Stilesowi jest wszystko jedno, jak głęboko wpada w dół, który pozostawił po sobie Nogitsune.  
  
— Długo jeszcze będziesz stroić fochy? — atakuje ponownie Lydia swoim ostrym, karcącym tonem. Stiles wie, że właśnie w taki sposób dziewczyna okazuje zaniepokojenie, ale mimo wszystko jej słowa go dotykają i coś w nim pęka.  
  
— Stroić fochy?! — rzuca na tyle agresywnie, że Lydia drży. To denerwuje go jeszcze bardziej, bo wie, że ona wciąż ma przed oczami Nogitsune, które zakładało jego twarz. — Uważasz, że stroję fochy? No to cię oświecę. Mam dosyć tego, co stało się z moim życiem. Mam dosyć tego wszystkiego. Popatrz na mnie! — Wyrywa się z jej uchwytu i pochyla nad nią, gdy w końcu wyrzuca z siebie to, co ciąży mu tak bardzo, że niemal go dusi. — Tymi rękami — potrząsa dłońmi przed jej twarzą — zabiłem trzynaście niewinnych osób — wypluwa z jadem, nie podnosząc głosu, by nie usłyszeli go uczniowie, mijający ich z daleka. — Gdybym nie był częścią tej idiotycznej watahy, Nogitsune opętałoby kogoś innego, a wtedy nie mielibyście takich oporów, żeby go zabić, zanim zdążyłby wymordować tylu ludzi!  
  
— Stiles, to nie tak... — zaczyna spokojnie Lydia, próbując go uspokoić, ale jest już za późno.  
  
— Oczywiście, że to właśnie tak! — Jego krzyk zwraca uwagę kilku najbliższych osób, więc przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech, zanim kontynuuje bardziej wyważonym głosem: — Nie jestem wilkołakiem, nie jestem banshee, ani kitsune czy innym cholerstwem. Nie muszę być częścią watahy, nic mnie w niej nie trzyma, więc mogę odejść. I chcę odejść. — Nachyla się nad nią i widzi w jej oczach zbierające się łzy. — Nie jestem jednym z was, więc dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój! — cedzi przez zęby, po czym odchodzi nie oglądając się za siebie.  
  
Wsiada do jeepa i widzi jak Scott obejmuje Lydię, w końcu patrząc na niego z wyrzutem, którego Stiles tak pragnął. Czuje, że więź, jaka utworzyła się przez wszystkie lata ich przyjaźni, drży w swoich posadach, a następnie rozpada się, kawałek po kawałku, aż w sercu Stilesa nie pozostaje nic, prócz ziejącej dziury. Odjeżdża.  
  
Gdy wreszcie zamyka się w swoim pokoju, łapie głębszy oddech. Opiera się plecami o drzwi i stoi bez ruchu przez dłuższą chwilę, wyobrażając sobie, że nic go nie boli. Mija pół godziny, zanim wreszcie wyjmuje z szafki starą, rozciągniętą w praniu koszulkę, na której kiedyś wdzięcznie pozowała Wonder Woman (teraz pozostał po niej jedynie zarys) i dresowe spodnie. Kieruje się do łazienki. Ściąga koszulkę, którą ma na sobie, i od razu wrzuca ją do kosza na pranie — jest przepocona i zaczyna śmierdzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał takiego problemu. Zanim sięga do paska w spodniach, spotyka swoje spojrzenie w lustrze, a jego palce zamierają na chwilę. Powoli przesuwa je w górę, gładząc dolną część brzucha — miejsce, gdzie podpisał się na nim Nogitsune. Choć skóra wydaje się nienaruszona, czuje pod palcami twarde wybrzuszenie, ciągnące się niemal od jednego biodra do drugiego. Swędzi. Stiles nieraz śnił o tym, że zaczyna się tam drapać, a jego palce z każdym ruchem zagłębiają się w ciało coraz bardziej i bardziej. Śnił, że otwierał się na nowo, kreśląc paznokciami uśmiech, z którego znów wylatywały muchy. Było ich tak wiele, że po chwili przysłaniały całe niebo, a ich bzyczenie tak pięknie zgrywało się z szarpnięciami Stilesa, z jego wciąż nienasyconymi palcami...  
Ponownie sięga do paska i tym razem go rozpina.  
  
Gdy gorąca woda obmywa mu ciało, myśli o wszystkich niewidocznych bliznach — tych na ciele i tych, które są znacznie głębiej.  
  
~*~  
  
Noc zastaje go podczas oglądania wyjątkowo krwawego horroru, który internauci okrzyknęli jako „mocny, przerażający i zaskakujący”. Stiles jest nim znudzony. Za dużo widział na własne oczy, za dużo przeżył. Ale ogląda dalej, próbując choć na chwilę skupić się na czymś, dzięki czemu zapomni o swoim małym piekle.  
  
Nieważne czy ogląda film, czy gra w jakąś grę, czy słucha muzyki — zawsze wybiera to, co jest albo najbardziej krwawe albo najgłośniejsze. W jego playlistach próżno już szukać popowych, skocznych piosenek, jedynych, które kiedyś były w stanie nadążyć za jego ADHD. Obecnie skupia się na metalowych, ciężkich brzmieniach, na wrzaskach i rwanych strunach, na perkusji wybijającej mocny rytm. Stiles nigdy nie przepadał za taką muzyką, kojarzył ją bardziej z hałasem niż czymś, czego można na co dzień słuchać, jednak teraz sięga po wszystko, co jest w stanie zagłuszyć jego myśli.  
  
Film się kończy, na ekranie monitora pojawiają się napisy, i znów jest duszno, i ciasno, i źle. Tata spędza kolejną noc w pracy, więc Stiles dziś nie musi udawać, że śpi. Nie musi nasłuchiwać skrzypienia podłogi ani wyczekiwać cieni wspinających się po ścianach.  
  
Pod wpływem impulsu podejmuje decyzje. Wyłącza laptop, zakłada bluzę i wychodzi na zewnątrz, by odetchnąć ciężkim, nocnym powietrzem. Chwilę później jedzie już uśpionymi ulicami Beacon Hills, mijając po drodze nieliczne okna, w których wciąż pali się światło. Nie myśli o celu, po prostu prze naprzód, jakby to miało jakiś sens, jakby mógł uciec od koszmaru w swojej głowie. Po części sam jest zaskoczony, gdy jego podróż kończy się przed metalową bramą cmentarza. Opiera brodę o kierownicę, ale nie namyśla się zbyt długo.  
  
— Super, Stiles — gada do siebie, kiedy mija ogrodzenie cmentarza, a następnie rzędy takich samych, jasnych nagrobków. — Najpierw zaczynasz słuchać metalu, teraz odwiedzasz cmentarz nocą. Chyba czas zacząć rozglądać się za dziewicą.  
  
Księżycowe światło nieco rozjaśnia drogę, ale Stiles i tak wyciąga telefon i włącza latarkę. Zastanawia się, gdzie powinien się skierować. Nie może pójść na grób mamy. Na pewno nie chciałaby go widzieć w takim stanie. Choć to tylko nagrobek, Stiles zawsze starał się wyglądać jak najlepiej, gdy ją odwiedzał. Opowiadał mamie o szkole, o cudownych włosach Lydii, o tym, co znowu zrobili ze Scottem. Co miałby jej powiedzieć teraz? „ _Cześć, mamo! Wybacz, że od dawna cię nie odwiedziłem, ale byłem zbyt zajęty mordowaniem ludzi. No wiesz, japońskie demony karmiące się chaosem i tego typu sprawy. Nie masz mi tego za złe, nie?_ ”  
  
Przez moment waha się nad grobem Allison, ale przecież nie może. To byłby powrót złoczyńcy na miejsce zbrodni. To, że Allison, ta cudowna, słodka, pełna życia dziewczyna, gnije teraz w zimnej trumnie, jest wyłącznie jego winą. Krzyk Lydii wciąż rozbrzmiewa mu w uszach, jakby usłyszał go chwilę temu. Lydia nigdy nie krzyczała tak rozpaczliwie, jak wtedy.  
  
Wie, gdzie zmierza, ale czuje się tak, jakby nie było to zależne od jego woli. Wrażenie przypomina nieco wpływ Nogitsune, jednak tym razem Stiles wie, że może się zatrzymać. Nie chce. Pozwala by nogi same go niosły, krok po kroku zbliżając do grobu, którego położenie zna, ale nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedził. Powietrze niemal zastyga w bezruchu, gdy wspina się na pagórek, coraz ciężej wgniatając stopy w miękkie, trawiaste podłoże. W końcu staje przed nagrobkiem, równie jasnym jak pozostałe, ale w pewien sposób wyróżniającym się na ich tle. Niemal się uśmiecha.  
  
— Cześć, Lauro.  
  
~*~  
  
Tata pracuje teraz ciężej niż kiedykolwiek — bierze nocną zmianę co dwa, trzy dni, spędzając na posterunku po szesnaście, czasami nawet dwadzieścia godzin w ciągu doby, by wrócić, przespać się i z powrotem jechać do pracy. Kiedy wreszcie pokonali Nogitsune, trzeba było po nim posprzątać. Nagrania, na których widać Stilesa i bojowych ninja nie zniknęły równie gładko, co prochy demona rozwiane przez wiatr — Szeryf musiał się bardzo postarać, by wymazać wszystkie ślady po Nogitsune, tak wdzięcznie noszącym ciało Stilesa. Zaangażował do tej pracy nie tylko siebie, ale także Parrisha, którego trzeba było wtajemniczyć. Peter oferował swoją pomoc, ale tata powiedział, że przyjmie ją jedynie w ostateczności, bo jak wiadomo — Peter niczego nie robi bezinteresownie. Więc Szeryf zarywał noce, niemal nie opuszczając posterunku, razem z Parrishem usuwając wszystko, co mogłoby powiązać Stilesa ze zbrodniami popełnionymi przez Nogitsune. I udało się — Stiles zniknął z nagrań, jego obecność na miejscach zbrodni została wyjaśniona nieposkromioną ciekawością, a jako syn Szeryfa nie budził przecież podejrzeń. Ot, zwykły nadpobudliwy dzieciak, który lubi wtykać nos w nieswoje sprawy.  
  
Tata nigdy nie mówi o tym, co czuje przeglądając nagrania, na których widzi swojego syna dokonującego masakry z uśmiechem na ustach. Racjonalna część umysłu na pewno podpowiada mu, że to tylko powłoka, że to nie jest Stiles. Ale ta sama do niedawna powtarzała także, że wilkołaki, demony i banshee nie są niczym więcej ponad bajki. Tata nie musi mu mówić, co czuje, wystarczy, że czasami nie jest w stanie na niego patrzeć.  
  
Stiles zostaje nocami sam. Szeryf musi ogarnąć zaległości, jakie powstały w czasie, w którym robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by Stiles nie wylądował w psychiatryku albo na krześle elektrycznym. Tata nadal go przytula przed wyjściem z domu, ale robi to coraz mocniej, coraz dłużej, jakby tym uściskiem chciał sam siebie przekonać, że Stiles nadal tam jest.  
  
Drzwi się zamykają, a w domu zapada cisza, przerywana dźwiękiem przejeżdżającego co jakiś czas samochodu i buczeniem lodówki. Stiles ubiera się powoli i wychodzi. Tym razem zna cel. Odwiedza grób Laury coraz częściej, kiedy tata ma nocną zmianę. Próbował spać, próbował oglądać do rana filmy, ale namiastkę ukojenia dają mu jedynie źdźbła trawy rozcierane między palcami i jasny nagrobek. Dociera tam i tej nocy, nie niepokojony przez nikogo. Wspina się na pagórek, ledwie zerkając na resztę Hale'ów, i siada po turecku przed grobem Laury. Zaczyna metodycznie skubać trawę. Był tu już kilkukrotnie, ale milczy po tym, jak się przywita, co jest tak sprzeczne z jego naturą, że niemal pali go od środka.  
  
— Przepraszam — wyrzuca w końcu. Cicho, bo cicho, ale jednak na głos. Pociera źdźbło trawy znacznie bardziej nerwowym ruchem. Wypowiedzenie kolejnych słów zajmuje mu minutę, co jest dla niego osobistym rekordem. — Przepraszam, że byłem głupim gnojkiem i potraktowałem twoją śmierć, która była straszna i niesprawiedliwa, jak sensację. Przepraszam, że wykopałem twoje ciało, po tym, jak Derek je zakopał. Przepraszam, że nie okazałem ci należytego szacunku.  
  
Podnosi głowę do góry, jakby po jego słowach coś miało się stać. Ze zdziwieniem rejestruje, że choć nic się nie zmieniło, sam czuje ulgę. Jest ledwo wyczuwalna, ale nie do pomylenia z niczym innym, więc mówi dalej. Spowiada się Laurze, słowo po słowie otwierając się coraz szerzej i w pustą noc wylewając swoje żale. Mówi o Allison, o mamie, o ludziach, którzy zginęli tylko dlatego, że nikt nie miał serca uśmiercić potwora kosztem życia Stilesa. Mówi o tym, co czuł, gdy demon ranił i zabijał ludzi i kazał mu na to patrzeć, utrzymując go w świadomości, ale odbierając wolę. Nogitsune bawiło to, jak się szarpał, jak wrzeszczał, nie mogąc w żaden sposób wpłynąć na to, co się działo. Wszyscy myślą, że przez większość czasu był nieświadomy, ale to nieprawda. Na początku tak — nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, nie wiedział, że nie jest jedynym mieszkańcem swojego ciała. Ale później Nogitsune dla zabawy dopuszczał go do powierzchni, nie pozwalając mu na nic, prócz obserwacji, a i do niej był zmuszony. Nie mógł zamknąć oczu, bo nie należały już do niego. Nogitsune odebrał mu znacznie więcej niż tylko wolną wolę — odebrał mu tożsamość. Stiles nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek będzie potrafił odnaleźć się na nowo w tych strzępach, które z niego zostały.  
  
Kiedy kończy mówić, boli go gardło, a pierwsze promienie słońca wychylają się zza linii horyzontu zabarwiając niebo różem i żółcią. Jest mu trochę lżej, gdy w końcu się podnosi.  
  
~*~  
  
Zimny nagrobek Laury jest jego jedynym spowiednikiem. Wraca tam każdej nocy, kiedy taty nie ma w domu i mówi, po prostu mówi. Stiles nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nazbierało się tego aż tyle.  
  
— Jaka byłaś za życia? — pyta którejś nocy, leżąc na plecach i obserwując nieosłonięte, rozgwieżdżone niebo. — Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.  
  
— Odpowiedzialna — pada gdzieś z boku i Stiles natychmiast się podrywa, świecąc latarką dookoła siebie, dopóki nie natrafia na twarz stojącego kilka metrów dalej Dereka.  
  
— Co? — pyta, zbity z tropu.  
  
— Laura — mówi Derek, skinieniem głowy wskazując nagrobek. — Przede wszystkim była odpowiedzialna. — Spojrzenie Dereka z powrotem przenosi się na niego. — Co tu robisz, Stiles?  
  
Stiles wciąż poł-leży, pół-siedzi na trawie, podparty łokciami o ziemię, i szuka odpowiedzi, która sprawi, że Derek zniknie.  
  
— Często tu przychodzisz — kontynuuje Derek, gdy cisza się przedłuża. Nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, nadal wpatrując się oczekująco w Stilesa, który czuje się nagle otoczony, mimo że Derek jest sam.  
  
— Pójdę już — rzuca, zbierając się z ziemi. Chwyta w dłoń telefon i odwraca się do grobu plecami.  
  
— Nie zabraniam ci tu przychodzić — dobiega do niego głos Dereka, gdy zdążył już zrobić kilka kroków w dół zbocza. Przystaje. — Myślę, że nie miałaby do ciebie żalu — mówi jeszcze mężczyzna i tym razem Stiles musi się odwrócić, by się upewnić, że Derek naprawdę ma to na myśli. W panującym półmroku nie widzi dobrze jego twarzy, ale przecież nie będzie mu świecił latarką po oczach (co mogłoby się skończyć bardzo źle), więc musi uwierzyć temu, co słyszy.  
  
— A ty? — pyta. — Masz do mnie żal? No wiesz, że potraktowałem jej śmierć jak zabawę?  
  
— Nie — odpowiada Derek, tym swoim głębokim, melancholijnym głosem. — Już nie.  
  
Stiles chce odejść, ale ucisk w żołądku mu nie pozwala.  
  
— Nigdy cię za to nie przeprosiłem — wyrzuca i zmusza się, by spojrzeć w miejsce, w którym stoi Derek. Stiles może go dobrze nie widzieć, ale jest pewny, że Derek nie ma z ciemnością najmniejszych problemów, a to właśnie chodzi. — Przepraszam.  
  
— W porządku — pada po chwili.  
  
Stiles kiwa głową i odchodzi.  
  
~*~  
  
Nie wraca na grób Laury. Nie odwiedza też ponownie starego domu Hale'ów. Nie chce znowu natknąć się na Dereka, zaburzającego swoją obecnością tę namiastkę spokoju, jaką udało się Stilesowi uzyskać z martwych ścian i jasnych nagrobków. Zamiast tego spędza noce na wpatrywaniu się w sufit i obserwowaniu przedstawienia, jakie rozgrywa się na nim za sprawą cieni rzucanych przez gałęzie po drugiej stronie okna. Ich drapanie o szkło przypomina mu o chińskiej torturze wodnej, o której czytał kiedyś na Wikipedii. Cały proces polegał na długotrwałym kapaniu wody na głowę więźnia w krótkich odstępach czasu. Pomimo braku fizycznych uszkodzeń, metoda ta miała w założeniu doprowadzić do obłędu. Stiles zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech, czując ciężar uciskający mu płuca. Nie łudzi się, że uda mu się przespać tę noc bez horroru rozgrywającego się pod jego ciężkimi ze zmęczenia powiekami. Mimo wszystko próbuje.  


________  
*oryginał:  
_„Locked door, forgotten key_  
_Tonight, open up for me_  
_I am returning home_  
_Without the slightest hope”_

 


	2. Bogeymany

BOGEYMANY  
Nazwy: angielskie _bogeyman_ , niemieckie _Bugemann_ , _Böggel-mann_ , niderlandzkie _boeman_ , duńskie _Bøhmand_ , szwajcarski _Böögg_. Jak się zdaje, wszystkie te określenia miały jedno znaczenie: strach.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Nago i na kolanach  
Wygląda na to, że podoba ci się  
Mój powrót do domu  
Przekaż mi tę iskrę nadziei  
  
Zasmakuj w strukturze mojej krwi  
Brakującym żelazie  
Bramach do mego serca_*  
  
  
  
  
  
Mija prawie miesiąc od śmierci Allison, a Stiles wciąż ma wrażenie, że spędził ten czas w próżni. Ból nie przemija, zmienia się, ale wciąż tam jest, przypominając mu o sobie uciskiem w klatce piersiowej i nocami wypełnionymi obrazem wnętrzności. Prawie nie widuje taty, który wciąż pracuje — Stiles zapomniał, że zostały jeszcze rachunki do opłacenia za jego pobyt w Eichen House. Stiles chciałby pomóc, w końcu to przez niego mają długi, ale nawet gdyby znalazł jakąś pracę, musiałby nawiązywać kontakt z ludźmi, a na to nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Internet także nie pomaga — wszystkie oferty wymagają pełnego skupienia na wykonywanym zadaniu. To jest jeszcze bardziej poza jego zasięgiem, skoro nawet na zajęciach odpływa co pięć minut. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie wezwie w tej sprawie taty do szkoły, bo Stiles i tak sprawił mu za dużo problemów, by jeszcze dorzucać do tego te związane z nauką.  
  
Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, z Anglii wraca Jackson. Stiles naprawdę troskliwie pielęgnował w sercu nadzieję, że los pozwoli mu nigdy więcej nie spotkać tego dupka na swojej drodze. Skoro tyle razy prosił na darmo, dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej? Na szczęście ich relacja ogranicza się jedynie do skrzywień warg i nieprzychylnych spojrzeń. Po jakimś czasie Stiles zaczyna nawet myśleć, że w sumie powrót Jacksona powinien wyjść watasze na dobre — przyda się im ktoś, kto nie będzie za nim płakał.  
  
~*~  
  
Nadchodzi kolejny wieczór, który Stiles spędza w samotności, przeglądając bez entuzjazmu 9gaga i zastanawiając się dokąd zmierza jego życie. To wszystko wydaje mu się surrealne, zupełnie jakby śnił i śnił, walczył z koszmarami, i nie mógł się obudzić. Dni mijają jeden po drugim, przesypują się między jego palcami niczym piasek i pozostawiają go w odrętwieniu, jakiego nie czuł od czasu śmierci mamy. Wtedy miał jeszcze Scotta, który rozjaśniał mu każdy dzień swoim szerokim uśmiechem i kojącą obecnością. Teraz, na własne życzenie, jest sam.  
  
Kiedyś, mając wieczór dla siebie, nie marnowałby czasu na 9gagu, tylko skorzystałby z okazji i zajął się sobą. Gdy tak siedzi, wpatrując się tępo w ekran monitora, dociera do niego, że nie masturbował się od wieków. Rozważa tę opcję przez chwilę, przygryzając wargę i czując rosnące zdenerwowanie. Z jednej strony atakuje go poczucie winy, z drugiej pragnie odzyskać choć jeden aspekt normalnego życia. To drugie przeważa. Wie, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi, mimo wszystko sięga po słuchawki i ścisza dźwięk do minimum — stare nawyki robią swoje. Wpisuje w wyszukiwarkę znajomy adres i przegląda stronę, nie czując nawet grama pobudzenia, co nie wróży dobrze. Kiedyś sięgał po pierwszy lepszy filmik i nie było problemu. Powinien chociaż na tyle odzyskać swoje ciało. Ma siedemnaście lat, na Boga! Rok temu podnieciła go brzoskwinia! Oddycha ciężko i nieco zdesperowany po raz pierwszy w życiu klika w kategorie. Na wprost jego oczu pojawia się zdjęcie dwóch obejmujących się i uśmiechających zachęcająco mężczyzn.   
  
— Nie — mruczy do siebie i zagryza mocniej wargę. Chce przewinąć stronę w dół, jednak w jego żołądku pojawia się jakiś dziwny ucisk, który nie pozwala mu odwrócić wzroku. — To tylko po to, żeby zaspokoić ciekawość, Stiles. Ciekawość to nic złego. Dobrze mieć jakieś pojęcie o wszystkim. — Klika.  
  
Dziesięć minut później wie, że musi określić swoją seksualność na nowo.  
  
~*~  
  
Tego samego wieczoru podejmuje chyba najbardziej szaloną decyzję w swoim życiu, nie licząc nocy, kiedy to postanowił na własną rękę znaleźć w lesie połowę ciała zamordowanej dziewczyny. Idzie do gejowskiego klubu. Tak właściwie nie wie, czemu to robi, ale ma dość tej wegetacji i czuje, że jeśli zostanie w domu chociaż chwilę dłużej to zwariuje. W sumie może już zwariował. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą jest pewność, że nie zastanie tam reszty watahy.   
  
Wciąga na siebie zwykłą, czarną koszulkę, której nie zakładał od jakiś dwóch lat. Materiał opina jego ciało nieco ciaśniej, ale biorąc pod uwagę do jakiego miejsca się wybiera, to chyba dobra rzecz. Przygląda się sobie w lustrze i wzdycha. Śledzi palcem cienie pod oczami, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy udałoby mu się je czymś zatuszować, po czym stwierdza, że jego gejowski staż nie jest wystarczająco długi na tego typu myśli. Poza tym w _Dżungli_ i tak będzie ciemno, więc nawet jeśli ktokolwiek zwróci na niego uwagę, nie zobaczy za dużo.  
  
Przygląda się sobie jeszcze przez chwilę, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że naprawdę zwariował.  
  
~*~  
  
Dochodzi druga, gdy w końcu parkuje przy znajomym klubie. Kiedy tylko przekracza próg _Dżungli_ , głośne basy atakują jego uszy z pełną mocą, a ich siła sprawia, że wibruje mu ciało. Jest coś w tej mieszance zaduchu, dudniących dźwięków i jaskrawych świateł, co wyzwala w człowieku pierwotną naturę. Wystarczy spojrzeć na półnagich mężczyzn kołyszących się w rytm muzyki; skóra ociera się skórę, pot skrzy się na ciałach. Wyglądają jak jeden organizm, poruszając się w instynktowny, naturalny sposób. Stiles nie musi mieć wilkołaczych zmysłów, by poczuć ostrą woń podniecenia i euforii.  
  
— Spójrz na nich. Są tacy nieskrępowani, wolni. Aż serce rośnie.  
  
Obraca się niemal automatycznie. Po jego lewej stoi czarnoskóry mężczyzna ubrany w niebieską, błyszczącą suknię, zwężoną w talii. Ciemne loki okalają przystojną twarz, a rzęsy ma długie niczym wachlarze. Choć Stiles nie widzi go dobrze w tym świetle, jest pewny, że jego usta pomalowane są na krwisty kolor.  
  
— Tak — przytakuje, nie spuszczając wzroku z nieznajomego, który wreszcie odrywa spojrzenie od tańczącego tłumu i skupia na Stilesie całą uwagę.  
  
— Tak czułam, że wrócisz — mówi z uśmiechem, mrugając do niego zalotnie.  
  
Stiles przez chwilę nie rozumie, jednak jedno, dłuższe spojrzenie wystarcza, by sobie przypomniał. Gdy pierwszy raz był w _Dżungli_ , kiedy razem ze Scottem ścigali kanimę, został otoczony pełnymi czułości ramionami trzech drag queen. Uśmiecha się na wspomnienie.  
  
— Fantazja. — Podaje mu dłoń. Stiles chwyta ją, zauważając, że jest większa od jego własnej. Ciemne tipsy muskają mu skórę i przez chwilę zastanawia się, jakim cudem można z czymś takim funkcjonować nie wydrapując sobie co najmniej jednego oka.   
  
— Stiles — odpowiada automatycznie.  
  
— Więc, Stiles — mówi Fantazja, obejmując go silnym ramieniem — dorosłeś do tego, by w końcu przyjść tu na poważnie?  
  
— Chyba tak.   
  
Fantazja uśmiecha się, przeczesując mu włosy palcami. Jej oczy błyszczą zadowoleniem.  
  
~*~  
  
Jakimś cudem Stiles ląduje z Fantazją w jednym z ciemniejszych kątów klubu. Popija swojego drinka, który jest tak słodki, że ma pewność iż musi zawierać w sobie łzy cholernego jednorożca. Bez skrępowania obserwuje Fantazję i słucha jak opowiada o problemach ze zdobyciem szpilek w rozmiarze 45. Jest nawet przyjemnie, choć węzeł wokół serca nie poluźnił się nawet odrobinę.  
  
— Stiles, mój słodki, jesteś tutaj by się odprężyć — mówi Fantazja, po raz kolejny bawiąc się jego włosami. — Cokolwiek cię trapi, zostawiasz to przed progiem tego rajskiego miejsca. — Przekrzywia głowę i wpatruje się w niego wzrokiem, który wcale się Stilesowi nie podoba. — Chyba potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.  
  
Stiles upija łyk drinka i zaintrygowany obserwuje jak Fantazja szuka czegoś w niewielkiej, srebrnej torebce. Po chwili wyciąga małe, okrągłe puzderko, ozdobione kwiatowym wzorem i otwiera je. Palcem wskazującym i kciukiem sięga do środka.   
  
— Otwórz buzię — zachęca, przystawiając mu do ust zieloną tabletkę w kształcie czterolistnej koniczyny.   
  
— Nie, dziękuję — odpiera Stiles, odsuwając się poza zasięg jej dłoni. Co innego przyjąć drinka, co innego narkotyki. Stiles nie jest na tyle zdesperowany, by przyjmować dragi od niemal obcej mu drag queen, nawet jeśli jest dla niego miła.  
  
— Powinnam się obrazić — mówi z urazą Fantazja, patrząc się na niego z rozczarowaniem. — Fantazja ma czyste cukierki.  
  
Stiles uśmiecha się przepraszająco, ale Fantazja nie daje za wygraną. Kładzie tabletkę na stoliku i dzieli ją na dwie części. Chwyta jedną palcami lewej dłoni i wyciąga w kierunku Stilesa, drugą połówkę kładąc sobie na języku. Połyka ją, popijając drinkiem.  
  
— No dalej, kochanie — zachęca, kręcąc tabletką w powietrzu. — Pozwól mi być twoją dobrą wróżką. Przyda ci się chwila wytchnienia.  
  
Gdyby użyła innych słów, Stiles prawdopodobnie by się nie skusił. Jednak ta „chwila wytchnienia” majaczy mu teraz przed oczami, obiecując przerwę od koszmaru, jakim stało się jego życie. _To tylko ecstasy_ , myśli. _I to połowa tabletki._ Może właśnie po to tu przyszedł. Odsuwa na bok myśli o tym, że rano wziął swoją dawkę Adderallu, który przecież zawiera amfetaminę, i teraz ma zamiar zmieszać go z pochodną amfetaminy, więc może to być najgłupsza decyzja w jego życiu. Spogląda ostatni raz na uśmiechniętą twarz Fantazji, po czym pochyla się w jej kierunku i otwiera usta. _Pieprzyć to._ Na jego języku ląduje połówka tabletki, którą połyka, krzywiąc się nieco, gdy drapie go w gardło. Popija ją resztką drinka i uśmiecha się, próbując zdusić już rodzące się w nim poczucie winy.   
  
— Grzeczny chłopiec — chwali go Fantazja, pocierając kciukiem jego policzek.   
  
Przez pół godziny nic się nie dzieje. Stiles popija swoją colę (Fantazja powiedziała, że większa ilość alkoholu to naprawdę zły pomysł) i ogląda tańczących ludzi. Są ukryci w najsłabiej oświetlonym kącie, więc nikt tak naprawdę nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Fantazja powtarza, że czeka na „swoje diwy”, bo uprzedziły ją, że się spóźnią, i naprawdę chętnie spędzi z nim czas. Stiles wysłuchuje plotek i różnych anegdotek z życia drag queen, kiedy ecstasy w końcu uderza. Zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że koniczynka Fantazji nie zadziała, gdy nagle czuje ciepło uderzające w niego potężną, gorącą falą. Jego serce zaczyna bić jak oszalałe i jest przerażony, że coś mu się stanie. Fantazja szepcze kilka uspokajających słów, gładząc go po ramieniu i po minucie oswaja się z nowymi odczuciami. Dudniąca muzyka robi się tak bardzo intensywna. Ma wrażenie, że odbiera ją wszystkimi zmysłami, całym ciałem. A światła! Święty Janie na bananie, te światła są zachwycające! Jest mu tak błogo, tak dobrze, tak przyjemnie… Fantazja uśmiecha się szeroko.  
  
— Moje diwy już przyszły — mówi — a parkiet czeka. W razie czego możesz mnie złapać przy barze. — Mruga do niego, podnosi się i odchodzi, a Stiles czuje się, kurwa, cudownie.  
  
Chwilę później jest już częścią kołyszącej się masy. Kiedyś też nie miałby obiekcji czy do niego dołączyć, bo zwyczajnie miał gdzieś reakcje innych ludzi, ale teraz naprawdę czuje, że jest na właściwym miejscu, że w końcu gdzieś należy. Daje się ponieść, pozwala, by muzyka przepływała falami przez jego ciało. Wszystko jest takie intensywne, takie dobre. Czuje się lekki i wolny. Cokolwiek nie zrobi, jest dobrze, a każdy ruch ma płynność i grację. Czyjeś dłonie obejmują jego biodra, a następnie wsuwają się pod koszulkę i to doznanie go niemal przytłacza. Wije się i śmieje, smakując unoszące się w powietrzu życie. Czuje się jednością z otaczającym go tłumem. To jest tak niesamowite, że ma wrażenie, iż zachłyśnie się zachwytem. Wyzbywa się wszelkich zahamowań, gdy przystojny blondyn obejmuje jego talię, przyciągając go mocnym ruchem. Dociska do siebie ich ciała, a Stiles zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, wyczuwając pod palcami napinające się mięśnie. Blondyn gryzie go w szyje i to jest tak cudowne, że Stilesowi chce się płakać. Nagle czuje kolejne ciało za sobą, kolejne biodra napinające na jego biodra i kolejne dłonie na nim i... daje się porwać. Doznanie jest o wiele bardziej intensywne niż jakakolwiek sesja masturbacji, jaką sobie zaserwował w całym życiu.  
  
Nie wie, ile czasu tańczy, jak wiele rąk go dotyka, jak wiele ust znaczy mu skórę. Jest bogiem, władcą wszechświata, jest niezwyciężony. Czyjeś wargi odnajdują jego własne i jęczy z przyjemności. Żaden z wcześniejszych pocałunków nie smakował tak dobrze. Dłonie właściciela boskich ust łapią go za pośladki i ściskają. Muzyka przepływa mu przez żyły i czuje, że żyje. Mężczyzna odsuwa się po jakimś czasie i Stiles jest prawie pewny, że to ten sam blondyn, który tańczył z nim na początku. Teraz nie ma na sobie koszulki, a jego ciało błyszczy od potu. Uśmiecha się drapieżnie i splata palce Stilesa ze swoimi, po czym pociąga za sobą przez tańczący tłum. Stiles chce go zapytać, dlaczego przestali tańczyć, bo on bardzo pragnie tańczyć dalej. Blondyn jednak nie odwraca się, tylko prze naprzód, torując swoim ciałem drogę dla Stilesa.   
  
Przy każdym kroku ociera się o kogoś innego; w powietrzu panuje zapach potu i feromonów, i jest mu tak ciepło, tak dobrze. Uśmiecha się do każdego. Blondyn nie przestaje go prowadzić, mocnym chwytem trzymając jego dłoń. W końcu przechodzą przez jakieś drzwi i do Stilesa dociera, że są w toalecie. W następnej chwili zostaje pchnięty na ścianę, a usta blondyna znów zawłaszczają jego i jest dobrze, tak bardzo dobrze. Stiles czuje język mężczyzny niemal na własnych migdałkach, kiedy ten napiera na niego całym ciałem. Kolano blondyna toruje sobie drogę między jego uda i to jest prawie za dużo. Mężczyzna ponownie wgryza się w szyję Stilesa, tym razem znacznie mocniej, i ssie zapamiętale.  
  
— Stiles?  
  
Stiles resztą świadomości rejestruje, że wciąż znajdują się w toalecie, przez której drzwi ktoś nieustannie wchodzi i wychodzi, i że jedna z osób do niego mówi. Szeroki uśmiech wypływa jego usta, gdy dopasowuje głos do właściciela.  
  
— Danny?   
  
Danny stoi przy umywalkach zaledwie kilka kroków od niego i blondyna, który nadal pracuje przy jego szyi, i patrzy na Stilesa, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Stiles śmieje się na głos, pieszcząc ramiona mężczyzny. Blondyn w końcu się od niego odrywa i zerka na Danny'ego z rozbawieniem w oczach. Danny tężeje, po czym zbliża się do nich.  
  
— Stiles, spójrz na mnie — mówi, łapiąc podbródek Stilesa i przekręcając go w swoją stronę. Przeklina pod nosem. — Jesteś naćpany.  
  
— I to jak! — rzuca Stiles, poważnie kiwając głową. — Stary, nie uwierzysz jak bardzo. Ale jest zajebiście.  
  
— Nie wątpię — odpowiada Danny i puszcza jego podbródek, obracając się w kierunku blondyna. — Spadaj stąd. Stiles idzie ze mną.  
  
— Może niech sam zadecyduje — odpiera blondyn, po czym z powrotem skupia się na Stilesie. — Wracasz z nim do domu czy wolisz iść ze mną do kabiny?  
  
Stiles przez chwilę nie przyswaja. Po co miałby iść z nim do kabiny? _Och, no tak, aha._ Nie przestaje uśmiechać się jak idiota i w sumie z chęcią poszedłby z blondynem do kabiny, ale cichy głosik podpowiada mu, że chyba nie powinien tego robić.  
  
— Może innym razem — odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami, po czym owija je wokół Danny'ego niczym ośmiornica. Jak Danny ładnie pachnie! A jego koszula jest taka miękka i przyjemna!  
  
— Stiles, chodź — mówi Danny, wyplątując się z jego objęć i powoli wyprowadzając go z toalety. Stiles daje się prowadzić niczym wózek sklepowy rozglądając się z zachwytem na wszystkie strony jak dziecko, które pierwszy raz w życiu odwiedziło lunapark.  
  
~*~  
  
Stiles nie śpi resztę nocy. Choć intensywność wrażeń obniżyła się niemal w tej samej chwili, w której dotarli do domu Danny'ego, to jednak faza nadal trzyma. Wpatruje się jak urzeczony w żyrandol, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, jaki jest piękny. Leży na wygodnym łóżku Danny'ego; tak mu miło i przyjemnie. Życie jest cudowne, a świat piękny.  
  
— Ile tego wziąłeś? — dobiega go pytanie Danny'ego.   
  
— Połowę koniczynki.  
  
— Koniczynki? — dopytuje Danny, a Stiles kiwa głową, wciąż pochłaniając wzrokiem żyrandol. W życiu nie widział czegoś tak pięknego. — Kto ci dał tę koniczynkę?  
  
— Dobra Wróżka.  
  
Danny wzdycha ciężko.  
  
— No tak, mogłem się domyślić, że Fantazja maczała w tym swoje otipsione paluchy — rzuca z przekąsem. — Stiles, jest kilka zasad, których należy przestrzegać w tym świecie. Nie uprawiasz seksu bez zabezpieczenia, nie pijesz niczego, czego na twoich oczach nie nalał barman i nie bierzesz narkotyków od drag queen. Zrozumiałeś?  
  
Stiles ponownie kiwa głową i uśmiecha się do żyrandola.   
  
~*~  
  
Gdy nadchodzi ranek jest już bardziej sobą. Ecstasy wciąż płynie w jego krwi, zmiękczając ostre krawędzie świata. Jednak kiedy Danny podaje mu kawę i tosta, czuje napływający wstyd, co oznacza, że podróż ma się ku końcowi.  
  
— Dzięki, stary — szepcze nieśmiało, siedząc przy stole w kuchni.   
  
— Nie ma sprawy.  
  
Danny uśmiecha do niego pobłażliwe znad patelni, a Stiles czuje jak na policzki wkrada mu się zdradziecki rumieniec. Kuchnię wypełnia przyjemny zapach smażonych jajek, pomidorów i ziół, których Danny musiał użyć. Po chwili przed Stilesem ląduje talerz najbardziej apetycznie wyglądającej i pachnącej jajecznicy w jego życiu, po dragach czy nie. Po pierwszym kęsie ma ochotę mruczeć z przyjemności, co pewnie robi, bo w końcu nie należy do ludzi, którzy potrafią cieszyć się w ciszy, i szczerzy się błogo do Danny'ego. Chłopak siedzi naprzeciwko niego i choć na jego twarzy rozpościera się ten charakterystyczny, pogodny wyraz, wzrok ma skupiony, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy ze Stilesem na pewno wszystko w porządku.  
  
— Czy ty aby nie bierzesz leków na ADHD? — pyta łagodnie, gdy Stiles pochłonął już większość jajecznicy i dwa tosty.  
  
— Nawet nie zaczynaj — jęczy z pełnymi ustami Stiles. — Tak, wiem, postąpiłem jak idiota. — Przełyka, popijając kawą. — Po prostu chciałem choć przez chwilę odpocząć od tego wszystkiego.  
  
Danny nie drąży tematu, za co Stiles jest mu ogromnie wdzięczny. Dokańczają w ciszy śniadanie, a Stiles układa sobie w głowie to, co musi powiedzieć.  
  
— Dziękuję, że mnie stamtąd wyciągnąłeś — mówi, wpatrując się w pusty talerz, bo nie ma na tyle odwagi, by spojrzeć Danny'emu w oczy. — I tak, czuję się jak szmata, ale przynajmniej nie przekroczyłem granicy, zza której nie ma powrotu.  
  
— Przyznam szczerze, że mocno się zdziwiłem widząc cię w _Dżungli_ i to w objęciach faceta — odpowiada po chwili Danny, a Stiles ryzykuje zerknięcie w górę. Chłopak uśmiecha się delikatnie, przekrzywiając głowę na lewą stronę i wygląda po prostu uroczo. _To przez te przeklęte dołeczki_ , myśli Stiles. — Mój gej-radar miał z tobą niemały problem. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek przyjdziesz do _Dżungli_ , no wiesz, w normalnych okolicznościach.  
  
— Wierz mi, sam jestem tym zaskoczony — odpowiada szczerze Stiles, ryzykując odwzajemnienie uśmiechu.   
  
Danny marszczy brwi i przygląda mu się przez chwilę badawczym wzrokiem, od którego Stiles dostaje gęsiej skórki. W końcu pyta:  
  
— Co się takiego stało, że postanowiłeś przyjść do gejowskiego klubu? Bo coś się przecież musiało stać, prawda?  
  
— Nie coś, ale ktoś. — Stiles udaje bardzo zainteresowanego wzorkami na kubku, który trzyma w dłoniach.  
  
— Kto?  
  
Ryzykuje kolejne zerknięcie w stronę Danny'ego, który wygląda, jakby spalał się z ciekawości. Patrzy na niego intensywnie i przygryza wargę. Stiles wzdycha i rzuca:  
  
— Dale Cooper.**  
  
Danny wybucha tak głośnym śmiechem, że Stiles ma wrażenie, iż trzęsie się od niego cała kuchnia. Chłopak odchyla głowę do tyłu i potrzebuje chwili, by dojść do siebie, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy przygląda się Stilesowi.  
  
— Tak, Dale jest _bardzo_ przekonujący — mówi, unosząc w górę brwi.   
  
— Cóż... — rzuca Stiles po czym odchrząka, pocierając dłonią kark.  
  
Obaj śmieją się przez jeszcze chwilę, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i to jest naprawdę dobre uczucie. Danny rozumie go chociaż w tym jednym aspekcie, nie osądza, nie krytykuje. Stiles po prostu czuje się swobodnie w jego towarzystwie, czego nie zaznał od dawna.  
  
— Przepraszam, że zepsułem ci noc — rzuca po chwili. — Mogłeś się dalej bawić, a tak musiałeś przez mnie wcześniej wyjść i widziałem, że nie spałeś, bo pewnie pilnowałeś czy nie dostanę jakiegoś ataku albo czegoś w tym stylu. I jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, ale cholernie mi głupio, że musiałeś mnie niańczyć. Nie musiałeś, ale jesteś miłym facetem, i pewnie czułeś się za mnie odpowiedzialny dlatego, że się znamy...  
  
— Stiles! — przerywa mu Danny z uśmiechem, a do Stilesa dociera, że znowu paplał jak nakręcony. — Wcale nie zepsułeś moich planów. — Stiles spogląda na niego nieufnym wzrokiem, ale Danny dalej się uśmiecha i popija swoją kawę. — I tak miałem być w _Dżungli_ tylko chwilę, bo ktoś miał się w niej pojawić, ale to zupełnie inna historia. — Macha ręką. — W każdym razie i tak miałem wychodzić, kiedy cię spotkałem, więc to nie był żaden problem, żeby zabrać cię ze sobą. Poza tym, z tobą czy bez ciebie, nie przespałbym tej nocy, bo dostałem nagłe zlecenie. Miałeś szczęście, że moja mama jest na wyjeździe służbowym, ale myślę, że i tak nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żebyś został.  
  
— Och, to dobrze — mruczy Stiles. Fakt, Danny spędził resztę nocy przy komputerze, ale mógł kłamać, że pracował nad nagłym zleceniem tylko po to, by Stiles nie czuł się tak źle. Danny to naprawdę miły facet. — Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ci zapłacili za pracę w takich warunkach — dodaje, wskazując na siebie.  
  
— Wystarczająco — odpowiada Danny, a błysk w jego oczach upewnia Stilesa, że to, nad czym pracował Danny, nie mogło być całkowicie legalne.  
  
W tym momencie czuje wibracje w kieszeni i wyciąga z niej telefon. Przeklina siarczyście, gdy widzi, że dzwoni do niego tata. Musiał już wrócić z pracy i nie zastać Stilesa w pokoju, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie ma jeszcze ósmej — na pewno się zdenerwował. Stiles praktycznie nie wychodzi z domu w weekendy.  
  
— Cześć, tato — rzuca do słuchawki w miarę radosnym głosem, obserwując przez stół Danny'ego, który uśmiecha się do niego pokrzepiająco.  
  
— Gdzie jesteś? — Pada natychmiast pytanie.  
  
— U Scotta — rzuca Stiles pierwsze, co przychodzi mu na myśl. Powinno go przerażać to, że kłamstwo stało się dla niego o wiele naturalniejsze niż prawda, ale nie ma teraz na to głowy. — Wybacz, zasiedziałem się trochę i zasnąłem. Myślałem, że zdążę przed tobą, żebyś się nie martwił.  
  
— Stiles, Scott jest obok mnie. — Tata wzdycha. — Gdzie naprawdę jesteś?  
  
Stiles na chwilę zamiera, ale w przedłużającej się ciszy w końcu decyduje się na powiedzenie prawdy.  
  
— U Danny'ego.  
  
— Danny'ego? — W głosie taty słychać zwątpienie. — Co u niego robisz tak wcześnie rano? — Stiles nie odpowiada. — Czekaj, spędziłeś tam całą noc?  
  
— Em... — Stiles nie ma pojęcia, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Jego wciąż nie do końca trzeźwy mózg nie działa tak dobrze, jak zazwyczaj. Spogląda na Danny'ego, który przygryza wargę, jakby próbował się nie roześmiać. — Tak, tak jakoś wyszło.  
  
Cisza.  
  
— Porozmawiamy o tym później — odpowiada w końcu tata i Stiles wie, że ma niezłe kłopoty, ale także trochę czasu, by wymyślić przekonującą historię. — Dzwonię w innej sprawie.  
  
Coś w głosie taty sprawia, że Stiles się cały napina.   
  
— Coś się stało? — pyta z wahaniem.  
  
— Scott i reszta znaleźli w lesie małego chłopca. — Jakby na potwierdzenie słów taty, w tle rozlega się głośny krzyk dziecka. — Problem z tym, że dzieciak jest przerażony i nikomu nie pozwala się do siebie zbliżyć. Nie mamy pojęcia, jak się tam znalazł. — Stiles ma już pytać, co to wszystko ma z nim wspólnego, kiedy jego tata odzywa się ponownie: — On chyba nie zna angielskiego. Powiedział kilka słów i myślę, nie ja _wiem_ , że były one po polsku. — Przerywa na chwilę. — Stiles, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie używałeś tego języka od kiedy mama... — Wzdycha. — Nie dzwoniłbym do ciebie, gdybyśmy mieli kogoś innego pod ręką. Wiem, że minęły lata, ale może pamiętasz choć kilka słów i uda ci się coś z tego chłopca wyciągnąć.   
  
Stiles ma wrażenie, że świat się na chwilę zatrzymał. Ten język kojarzy mu się tylko z mamą, z jej kołysankami i bajkami na dobranoc. Z rymowankami podczas pieczenia ciasteczek. Po jej śmierci unikał go jak ognia, bo każda styczność z tym językiem wydrapywała coraz głębszą dziurę w jego sercu. Czuje ucisk w piersi.  
  
— Tato, ja nie wiem... — wydusza w końcu.  
  
— Synu, jeśli to dla ciebie za dużo, nikt nie będzie miał do ciebie pretensji, jeśli nie przyjedziesz.  
  
Stiles wie, że jego tata mówi to szczerze i może mu odmówić, ale świadomość tego, że miałby nie pomóc małemu, przerażonemu dziecku coś w nim łamie.  
  
— Przyjadę — mówi cienkim, ale pewnym głosem. — Na posterunek?  
  
— Tak — odpowiada tata. Słychać ulgę w jego głosie. — Dziękuję.  
  
— Już jadę — rzuca jeszcze Stiles, zanim się rozłącza.  
  
Stiles wkłada telefon do kieszeni spodni i wstaje od stołu z zamiarem natychmiastowego ruszenia w drogę, gdy słyszy jak Danny chrząka znacząco.  
  
— Co? — pyta, nadal oszołomiony, że będzie musiał użyć języka matki.  
  
— To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł — odpowiada Danny, patrząc na niego wymownie. — Żebyś tam jechał — precyzuje.  
  
— Co jest nie tak? — pyta, dokonując szybkich oględzin garderoby. Fakt, śmierdzi papierosami, alkoholem i potem. Stan jego koszulki także pozostawia wiele do życzenia, ale przecież wyglądał już gorzej. Jedzie pomóc dziecku, a nie na pieprzony wybieg. — Jeep! — Dociera do niego, że jego samochód został pod klubem.  
  
— Mogę cię podwieźć — rzuca od razu Danny. — Nie w tym jest problem.  
  
— A w czym, do cholery? — Stiles jest już mocno zdenerwowany, a ostatnia resztka euforii, jaka tliła mu się pod skórą, uleciała w chwili, w której odebrał telefon od taty.  
  
— Chodź — mówi tylko Danny, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i ciągnąc za sobą. Otwiera drzwi na środku korytarza, które prowadzą do łazienki, i bezceremonialnie wpycha do środka Stilesa. Stiles ma już zacząć protestować, kiedy widzi w lustrze własne odbicie.  
  
— Ja pierdolę.  
  
Nachyla się w stronę lustra i przygląda sobie w niemym szoku. Jego źrenice są tak rozszerzone, że z tęczówki nie pozostało nic więcej prócz cienkiej, bursztynowej obwódki. Do tego jest blady, przeraźliwie blady.  
  
— Wyglądam jak pieprzony ćpun! — rzuca rozpaczliwie, spoglądając na Danny'ego, który zachowuje stosowne milczenie. Patrzy tylko na Stilesa ze współczuciem. — Koleś, spójrz na moje oczy! — dodaje spanikowany, dotykając palcami miejsca pod oczami. — Moje źrenice wyglądają jak w tych broszurach „Sprawdź czy twoje dziecko nie bierze narkotyków”! Jezu Chryste... — Dopiero po pierwszym szoku jest w stanie dostrzec ślad ugryzień i sińców zdobiących jego szyje. Jęczy cicho przesuwając po nich palcami. Gdy już myśli, że nie może być gorzej, zauważa po drugiej stronie gardła idealny, stuprocentowo widoczny odcisk ludzkich zębów. — Wyglądam jak naćpana męska dziwka — poprawia się piskliwym głosem. Czuje, że krew odpływa mu z ciała. Atak paniki zbliża się nieuchronnie.  
  
— Stiles, oddychaj. — Danny łapie go za ramiona i obraca w swoim kierunku. — Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zadzwonisz do taty i powiesz mu, że jednak nie dasz rady przyjechać.   
  
— Nie. — Stiles kręci głową; ma pustynię w ustach. — Wtedy zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak. Już wie, ale jeśli powiem, że nie przyjadę, będzie znacznie gorzej. Muszę jechać. Da się coś z tym zrobić? — pyta błagalnie, wskazując na swoje oczy.  
  
Danny posyła mu skrzywiony uśmiech i kręci przecząco głową. Stiles jęczy w duchu.  
  
— Dziecko potrzebuje pomocy — mówi, bo trzeba wyznaczyć priorytety. — Rozumiem, że stan moich źrenic utrzyma się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, więc tata i tak to zauważy. Nie ma sensu tego odwlekać. Czy mogę zrobić cokolwiek, by chociaż trochę podreperować swój wygląd?  
  
— Przemyj twarz wodą — instruuje go Danny, po czym zaczyna przetrząsać szafki. — Cholera, mama zabrała korektor i puder, więc za dużo i tak teraz nie zrobimy. Pożyczę ci chociaż czystą koszulkę. Ta jest do wyrzucenia.   
  
Podczas gdy Stiles przemywa twarz wodą, klnąc na swoją głupotę, Danny wychodzi z łazienki i wraca po chwili, trzymając w dłoniach zwykłą, szarą koszulkę. Stiles wyciera twarz i szybko się przebiera. Danny podaje mu także dezodorant.  
  
— Przyda ci się — mówi.  
  
Chwilę później siedzą już w samochodzie Danny'ego. Chłopak prowadzi, bo Stiles jest w tym momencie kupką nieszczęścia, niezdolną do czegokolwiek prócz kontrolowania oddechu. Gdy wyjeżdżają na główną ulicę, Stiles stara się skupić na tym, co pamięta z języka polskiego. Nagle ma pustkę w głowie, jedną wielką czarną plamę, wypełniającą mu umysł. Nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie nic poza kilkoma słowami, które na pewno nie przydadzą się w rozmowie z dzieckiem. Panikuje jeszcze bardziej. Sytuacji nie poprawia fakt, że nadal czuje się nieco przytłumiony. To nie może skończyć się dobrze.  
  
Dojeżdżają na miejsce w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Stiles nie wysiada od razu, zamiast tego mocno zaciska palce na pasie i stara się uspokoić oddech. Nagle czuje jak Danny ściska jego ramię. Odwraca się do niego widząc, że chłopak uśmiecha się pocieszająco.  
  
— Będzie dobrze — mówi Danny pogodnym głosem. — Najważniejsze jest w końcu dziecko, prawda?  
  
Stiles kiwa głową i w końcu odpina pas.  
  
— Dzięki, stary — rzuca, po czym niemal wyskakuje z samochodu.  
  
Nieco nerwowym krokiem idzie w kierunku posterunku, chociaż mając na uwadze jego ADHD nie powinno to budzić podejrzeń. Pierwszą osobą, którą spotyka na swojej drodze jest Parrish, wypełniający jakieś dokumenty przy pierwszym biurku. Stiles spuszcza ze wstydem głowę.   
  
— Dobrze, że już jesteś... — zaczyna Parrish, ale przerywa, gdy podnosi wzrok na twarz Stilesa.  
  
Jego otwarte usta i wytrzeszczone w szoku oczy są tak komicznym widokiem, że Stiles wbrew sobie i wbrew przerażeniu, które odczuwa, parska śmiechem. Przeklina pod nosem, ale nie może się opanować. Przygryza mocno wargę.  
  
— Stiles? — Dobiega go zza pleców głos taty.   
  
Stiles zamiera, a Parrish przenosi zszokowane spojrzenie na Szeryfa, potem znowu na Stilesa i tak kilka razy. Stiles wie, że nie ma co odwlekać nieuniknionego, więc robi głęboki wdech i odwraca się, zmierzając ze swoim ojcem. Tym razem to Szeryf zamiera na chwilę, gdy tylko ma dobry widok na Stilesa. Mruży lekko oczy i odchyla głowę w tył w jasnym przekazie, że nie chce uwierzyć temu, co właśnie widzi. Stilesa zalewa fala wstydu. Zanim którykolwiek z nich ma szansę się odezwać, z gabinetu szeryfa rozlega się głośny, wystraszony krzyk dziecka i obaj jak na komendę zwracają się w tamtą stronę.   
  
— O tym także porozmawiamy później — rzuca grobowym głosem Szeryf, po czym kiwa na Stilesa, by wszedł do gabinetu. Stiles przełyka ciężko, ale zmusza się, by się ruszyć.  
  
Mimo wszystko jest zdziwiony, kiedy przekracza próg gabinetu taty. Wpatruje się w niego sześć par oczu, których wyraz rozciąga się od zaintrygowanego przez skonsternowany do równie zszokowanego jak ten Parrisha. Scott, Derek, Isaac i Jackson zaczynają bez skrępowania węszyć w powietrzu, a cokolwiek dociera do ich nozdrzy, pogłębia paletę emocji widoczną na twarzach wilkołaków. Jackson wygląda na zniesmaczonego, Isaac na rozbawionego, Derek na bardziej wkurzonego niż zazwyczaj, a Scott jakby się zawiesił. Kira spogląda na Lydię, szukając u niej odpowiedzi, a Lydia mruży oczy i wypycha podbródek do góry w obrażonej pozie. Stiles parska zduszonym śmiechem po raz drugi, natychmiast spuszczając głowę w dół.  
  
— Przepraszam, przepraszam — mruczy, podnosząc ręce w pseudo-obronnym geście. Nie potrafi jednak zwalczyć uśmiechu, który wciąż błąka mu się na ustach. Cała ta sytuacja jest komiczna.  
  
— Stiles? — Obraca głowę na dźwięk własnego imienia i dostrzega w końcu Melissę. Kobieta klęczy po drugiej stronie gabinetu. Ma na sobie uniform pielęgniarki, a jej twarz jest jedyną wyrażającą niepokój. Obok Melissy, w kącie gabinetu, siedzi zwinięty mały chłopiec. Stiles nie potrafi określić jego wieku, może dlatego, że malec chowa twarz w podciągniętych do piersi kolanach, ale drobne ręce i nogi podpowiadają mu, że nie może mieć więcej niż siedem lat. Przełyka ciężko. Na jego ramieniu pojawia się ciężka i ciepła dłoń taty.  
  
— Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli to za dużo — zapewnia go i Stiles wie, że gdyby faktycznie odwrócił się i odszedł, Szeryf nie miałby do niego pretensji. Tata staje po jego stronie nawet teraz, kiedy źrenice Stilesa krzyczą „WZIĄŁEM NARKOTYKI”.  
  
— Dam radę — mówi, czując, że coś w nim pęka. Przełyka ciężko.  
  
Na trzęsących się nogach podchodzi do dziecka. Melissa robi mu miejsce, odsuwając się na środek pokoju. Stiles zatrzymuje się kilka kroków od chłopca; serce wybija w jego piersi szaleńczy rytm, usta ma suche jak wiór. Wpatruje się w malca, zwiniętego w mały, trzęsący się kłębek. Wygląda jakby chciał wcisnąć się kąt na tyle mocno, by przestał być widoczny. Mysie włosy trzęsą się podczas cichego łkania. Jego ciało jest bardzo drobne i brudne, a stopy bose. Stiles jest pewny, że chłopiec ma na sobie piżamę.  
  
Otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Powtarza czynność kilka razy, wiedząc, że musi wyglądać jak pieprzona ryba, jednak pomimo wysiłku nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć.  
  
— No dalej, Stilinski. — Słyszy za sobą zirytowany głos Jacksona. — Nie mamy całego dnia.  
  
Jackson natychmiast zostaje skarcony przez Lydię, ale Stiles wie, że chłopak ma rację. Muszą się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć, kim jest chłopiec i mu pomóc.   
  
— _Niebójsię_ — wypluwa z siebie Stiles.   
  
Słowa są niewyraźne i Stiles jest pewny, że chłopiec ich nie zrozumiał, ale ten jednak podnosi głowę i spogląda na niego wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami, wypełnionymi strachem i łzami. _Dobra, Stiles, nie spierdol tego_ , powtarza w myślach. Dziecko wpatruje się w niego z widoczną nadzieją i Stilesa nagle przytłaczają napływające wspomnienia: mama śpiewająca mu polskie kołysanki, jej opowieści na dobranoc, wieczory wypełnione tajemnicami, których nie rozumiał tata. Czuje się, jakby ściany pokoju zamknęły się wokół jego ciała i napierały na niego ze wszystkich stron. Kiedyś polski był magicznym językiem, kluczem do świata, jaki dzielił jedynie z mamą. Zamyka oczy i przypomina sobie o oddychaniu.  
  
— _Nie bój się_ — mówi powoli na tyle pewnie i wyraźnie, na ile jest w stanie. — _Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny._  
  
Wie, że cedzi słowa, ale stara się, by dziecko zrozumiało każde z nich. Chłopiec patrzy na niego z wątpieniem i przenosi zlękniony wzrok na stojącą po drugiej stronie gabinetu grupę.  
  
— _Boisz się ich?_ — pyta Stiles, a chłopiec kiwa głową. — _Nie bój się. To moi przyjaciele._ — Być może powinien użyć czasu przeszłego, w końcu od tygodni trzyma się od nich z daleka, jednak wie, że musi przekonać chłopca, że nic mu nie grozi.  
  
Spojrzenie chłopca utrzymuje się na grupie, wystraszone i ciężkie.  
  
— _To wilki_ — szepcze niemal niesłyszalnie.   
  
Stiles zamiera na te słowa. Dolna warga chłopca drży leciutko, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Stiles odwraca się i mierzy spojrzeniem każdego wilkołaka. Scott patrzy na niego z bólem, a Derek z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.  
  
— Będzie lepiej, jeśli wyjdziecie — mówi Stiles, nieco zachrypniętym głosem. — Wszyscy — dodaje, spoglądając na Melissę i tatę. Oboje kiwają w zgodzie głowami i po chwili w gabinecie zostaje tylko Stiles i chłopiec. Stiles uśmiecha się do dziecka delikatnie, chcąc je choć trochę uspokoić.  
  
— _Mogę przy tobie usiąść?_ — pyta, wiedząc, że stojąc nad chłopcem musi go w pewien sposób zastraszać. Malec kiwa głową, ale jego postawa nadal jest napięta.  
  
Stiles siada po turecku naprzeciwko dziecka, pochylając nieco głowę, by zrównać się z nim poziomem.  
  
— _Jak masz na imię?_ — zadaje pytanie, które może naprowadzić ich na rodzinę chłopca.  
  
— _Damian_ — pada odpowiedź.  
  
Stiles uśmiecha się szerzej i kiwa głową. Następnie pyta chłopca o nazwisko, rodziców, dom. Nagle mówienie po polsku jest dla niego znów naturalne niczym oddychanie i choć czuje kłucie w sercu, jednocześnie ma wrażenie, że zrzucił balast, który obciążał go całymi latami. Damian powoli zaczyna się relaksować; jego ramiona nie zasłaniają już mu twarzy w obronnej pozycji. Choć nadal patrzy na Stilesa z pewną dozą strachu i nieufności, odpowiada na wszystkie pytania. Stiles dowiaduje się, że chłopiec ma siedem lat i przyjechał tu wraz z mamą, która związała się z niejakim Rogerem. Damian wspomina, że jadą do Miasta Aniołów i że po drodze zatrzymali się w hotelu „ze smokiem”. Nie jest ranny, nie pamięta, dlaczego był w lesie, ale opowiada o wilkach (ze strasznymi, błyszczącymi oczami), które chciały go zjeść, spoglądając ze strachem na drzwi. Stiles zapewnia chłopca, że wilki musiały mu się przyśnić i że nikt nie chciał nikogo zjadać. Wie, że Damian i tak będzie miał traumę, ale najlepiej utrzymać go w błogiej nieświadomości, wmawiając mu, że zło istnieje tylko w koszmarach.   
  
— _Znajdziemy twoją mamę_ — obiecuje mu, i delikatnie dotyka jego ramienia. Chłopiec nie wzdraga się ani nie odsuwa, więc Stiles myśli, że jest szansa na to, by wyszedł z tego wszystkiego bez szwanku. — _Przekażę teraz te informacje mojemu tacie i zaczniemy jej szukać_ — mówi, podnosząc się na nogi. W następnej sekundzie czuje, jak drobne ręce dziecka owijają się wokół jego łydek, a chłopiec przywiera do niego całym ciałem.  
  
— _Nie idź!_ — prosi malec tak zrozpaczonym, błagalnym tonem, że w Stilesie coś się łamie. Oczywiście, że Damian dalej jest przerażony, a sama myśl o tym, że Stiles, jedyna osoba, której się nie boi, zostawi go samego, musiała wystraszyć chłopca jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— _Nie idę_ — odpowiada, po czym zanurza palce w jasnych włosach dziecka. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, siada ponownie, przyciągając chłopca do siebie. Trzyma go mocno i kołysze się lekko. Damian owija się wokół niego, siadając mu na kolanach i wciskając głowę pod jego brodę. Łka cicho w szyję Stilesa.  
  
Drzwi do gabinetu uchylają się lekko, na co Damian spina się i zaciska palce mocniej na koszulce Stilesa, który uspokaja go cicho szeptanymi słowami i delikatnymi kołami, zataczanymi dłonią na plecach chłopca. W progu stoi Szeryf z twarzą naznaczoną emocjami, jakich nie okazywał od czasu śmierci mamy. Stiles nie chce go takim oglądać, nie chce tego analizować, więc od razu zaczyna wymieniać rzeczy, które powiedział mu Damian. Szeryf kiwa głową, prosi o powtórzenie nazwiska chłopca, po czym wychodzi z gabinetu, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Stiles znów zostaje sam na sam z przerażonym dzieckiem.   
  
Przypomina sobie, jak mając sześć lat nie mógł spać i wymknął się ze swojego pokoju, żeby pooglądać telewizję. Program, na jaki trafił, akurat nadawał _To_. Jego wrzask postawił na nogi nie tylko rodziców, ale także sąsiadów, którzy przybiegli sprawdzić, co się, u diabła, stało, że dziecko wydało z siebie taki krzyk. Tata zaczął się gęsto tłumaczyć, kiedy mama zabrała go do sypialni i zaczęła mu śpiewać jedną z wielu piosenek, spełniających rolę tradycyjnych kołysanek. Ta jednak była wyjątkowa, bo mama zawsze wybierała ją, gdy czegoś się wystraszył i nie mógł przez to spać.   
  
Damian wciąż drży w jego ramionach, pociągając noskiem. Stiles nawet nie rejestruje momentu, w którym otwiera usta i zaczyna cicho śpiewać „kołysankę na strachy”, jak ją nazywał, będąc dzieckiem. Jego głos nie może się równać z głosem mamy, ale jest wystarczająco melodyjny i pewny, by Damian rozluźnił się i przestał płakać. Nie wie, ile czasu tak spędza, śpiewając piosenkę o jaskółce, której słowa — ma wrażenie — wyryły mu się na sercu po tych wszystkich nocach, kiedy odganiała koszmary. Czuje, że ciało Damiana robi się wiotkie, jego oddech się spłyca i wie, że chłopiec musiał zasnąć, ale nie przestaje śpiewać, jakby kołysanka przynosiła więcej ukojenia jemu niż dziecku. Boli. Przyciska chłopca mocniej do siebie. Gabinet na chwilę staje się azylem dla ich obu, miejscem, gdzie chowają się przed złem tego świata.   
  
Małą wieczność później drzwi otwierają się ponownie. Parrish kiwa na niego głową, a Stiles dostrzega parę rozmawiającą z Szeryfem i domyśla się, że to rodzice chłopca. Potrząsa delikatnie ramieniem Damiana, który otwiera zaspane, zapłakane oczy i wskazuje mu ruchem podbródka, żeby wyjrzał przez drzwi. Gdy tylko chłopiec dostrzega pulchną blondynkę niemal podskakuje w objęciach Stilesa.   
  
— _Mamo!_ — krzyczy, a kobieta natychmiast obraca się w jego stronę. Chwilę później Damian wyswobadza się z objęć Stilesa i biegnie w jej kierunku, a ona spotyka się z nim w połowie drogi. Podnosi chłopca i przyciska do siebie, jakby się bała, że jeśli nie będzie go trzymać wystarczająco mocno, znowu zniknie.  
  
Stiles niemrawo zbiera się z podłogi gabinetu i wychodzi. Mija okrężną drogą Damiana i jego matkę, a także stojącego przy nich i gładzącego włosy chłopca mężczyznę, który musi być Rogerem. Stiles łapie jeszcze zaniepokojone spojrzenia reszty osób przebywających w pomieszczeniu; zostali wszyscy oprócz Jacksona. Chociaż tyle.  
  
Zrobił swoje. Może iść. I tak czeka go pogadanka z ojcem, ale liczy na to, że uda mu się skraść dla siebie choć kilka godzin, by przygotować się na nią psychicznie.  
  
— _Zaczekaj._  
  
Stiles wzdycha ciężko. Kobieta musi mówić do niego, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, odwraca się w jej stronę. Blondynka robi kilka kroków w jego kierunku, zatrzymując się na tyle blisko, że gdyby wyciągnęła rękę, mogłaby go dotknąć. Przygląda się mu przez dłuższą chwilę z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy i kiedy w końcu otwiera usta, Stiles czeka aż wydostanie się z nich stek wyzwisk. Wie jak wygląda, więc kobieta ma pełne prawo wziąć go za nastoletniego narkomana ( _który się sprzedaje za działkę_ , dodaje wredny głosik w jego głowie na wspomnienie o szlaku malinek zdobiących mu szyję.)   
  
— _Jak masz na imię?_ — pyta wyjątkowo ciepłym, spokojnym głosem, a Stiles jest pewny, że użył takiego samego, gdy zadawał to samo pytanie Damianowi.   
  
Przez chwilę nie jest w stanie się odezwać, ale kiedy to robi, wypowiada swoje prawdziwe imię; imię, które nadała mu matka. Słyszy jak tata wciąga powietrze ze świstem, ale nie odwraca się w jego kierunku. Kobieta uśmiecha się ciepło i kładzie dłoń na karku Stilesa, zaglądając mu głęboko w oczy.   
  
— _Dziękuję_ — mówi, po czym wypowiada jego imię bez najmniejszego zająknięcia. Stiles ma nogi jak z waty. — _Potrzebujesz pomocy?_  
  
W tym momencie Stiles powstrzymuje łzy tylko siłą woli. Chce wykrzyczeć do tej ciepłej, dobrej kobiety, która jest tak różna od jego mamy, a zarazem tak do niej podobna, że tak, że potrzebuje pomocy, że się zgubił i nie wie, jak trafić do domu, że nie wie nawet, czy jego dom wciąż istnieje. Chce jej powiedzieć o wszystkim, chce schować się w jej ramionach i słuchać dodających otuchy słów, na jakie nie zasługuje.  
  
Kręci przecząco głową.  
  
Kobieta nie wygląda na urażoną, dalej uśmiecha się ciepło i pocieszająco. Puszcza jego kark tylko po to, by sięgnąć do torebki i wyciągnąć z niej długopis. Następnie chwyta jego dłoń i na jej zewnętrznej stronie zapisuje ciąg cyfr.   
  
— _Jeśli kiedyś zmienisz zdanie_ — dodaje, ściskając jego dłoń mocniej. Chwilę później Stilesa otulają ciepłe, matczyne ramion, a w gardle rośnie mu gula. — _Dziękuję_ — powtarza kobieta. — _Niech Bóg ma cię w swojej opiece._  
  
Stiles niemal rozpada się po tych słowach, ale na szczęście ciepłe ramiona znikają w następnej chwili i jest w stanie się jakoś pozbierać. Kobieta dotyka jeszcze jego policzka, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie, po czym odwraca się i wraca do swojego dziecka. Stiles nie marnuje ani sekundy więcej. Odwraca się w kierunku drzwi i pospiesznie rusza przed siebie, nie oglądając się na nikogo. Zanim wypada z posterunku jest w stanie usłyszeć jak Parrish obiecuje Szeryfowi, że wszystkim się zajmie.   
  
Na zewnątrz walczy z cisnącymi mu się do oczu łzami. To za dużo, to po prostu za dużo. Drży, gdy czuje, że ktoś kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Odwraca się, ale to tylko tata, przyglądający mu się z niepokojem w oczach.  
  
— Wracajmy do domu — mówi mężczyzna i uśmiecha się w dość wymuszony sposób. Stiles kiwa głową i pozwala zaprowadzić się w kierunku służbowego samochodu taty.  
  
Nie rozmawiają podczas drogi powrotnej. Stiles opiera głowę o szybę i choć jego czoło nieustannie uderza w szkło, nie odsuwa się. Wpatruje się w jakieś nieuchwytne miejsce, odległe o tysiące mil i nie chce myśleć o niczym.   
  
Kiedy wreszcie docierają do domu, Szeryf napełnia szklankę wodą i zmusza Stilesa do wypicia. Następnie pyta, jak się czuje i co wziął. Stiles przyznaje, że połowę ecstasy. Szeryf kiwa głową bez słowa, po czym mówi mu, żeby spróbował się przespać, bo to nie jest odpowiedni czas na rozmowę, którą muszą przeprowadzić. Stilesa napełnia wdzięczność. Jego ojciec jest dobrym, wyrozumiałym człowiekiem, który dba o swojego syna, nawet wtedy, gdy się na nim zawiódł. Powstrzymuje łzy do chwili, w której jego obolałe ciało spotyka się z kojącym chłodem pościeli.  
  
~*~  
  
W ciągu kilku następnych godzin Stiles uczy się na własnej skórze, czym jest „zejście”. Czuje się tak, jakby pochłaniała go rozpacz. Wszystkie złe wspomnienia stają mu przed oczami, wszyscy ludzie, za których śmierć jest odpowiedzialny w większym bądź mniejszym stopniu. Cały ból, jaki udało się odegnać na kilka błogich godzin, uderza teraz w niego ze zdwojoną mocą, sprawiając, że nie pragnie niczego niż tylko końca. Jego ciało drży niekontrolowanie, zęby szczękają, a oddech nie napełnia mu płuc w dostateczny sposób. Ma wrażenie, że wariuje, jednak mimo wszystko nie waży się zawołać taty, który co godzina i tak pojawia się w jego drzwiach, a kiedy zauważa, że Stiles nie śpi, pyta czy wszystko jest w porządku. Stiles zapewnia go, że tak.  
  
Późnym popołudniem Stiles w końcu wychodzi ze swojego pokoju i schodzi do kuchni. Tata bez słowa stawia przed nim talerz jakiejś lekkiej, warzywnej zupy, mówiąc, że Melissa wpadła na chwilę i ją przyniosła. Stiles zmusza się do zjedzenia połowy. Nie czuje smaku.   
  
— Jak się czujesz? — pyta tata po tym, jak odstawia talerz na bok i siada naprzeciwko Stilesa przy stole. Stiles wie, że Szeryf nie miał zamiaru upodobnić tego do przesłuchania, ale i tak nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed nerwowym wierceniem na krześle.  
  
— Lepiej — kłamie. Poprawną odpowiedzią byłoby „trzeźwiej”. Z całą mocą znów odczuwa żal i smutek i winę, więc w żaden sposób nie może czuć się „lepiej”.  
  
— To dobrze — mówi tata, zdając się rozumieć, co Stiles ma na myśli. — Wiesz, że musimy poważnie porozmawiać, prawda? — dodaje. Mimo że w jego oczach nie ma złości czy oskarżenia, Stiles czuje się, jakby zaraz ktoś miał go uderzyć. Kiwa głową, nie patrząc na tatę. Szeryf wyciąga rękę przez stół i łapie jego dłoń. — Proszę, byś powiedział mi prawdę. — Przełyka nerwowo. — Zabezpieczyliście się?  
  
Stiles jest tak wytrącony z równowagi jego pytaniem, że coś przeskakuje mu w szyi, gdy podrywa głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na tatę. Podnosi w zdziwieniu brwi.  
  
— Spędziłeś noc z tym całym Dannym, więc pytam czy się zabezpieczyliście — wyjaśnia tata. Mimo widocznego dyskomfortu, jego głos jest pewny.  
  
— Boże, tato, my nie... — zaczyna Stiles, ale tata mu przerywa.  
  
— Jesteś moim synem i kochałbym cię nawet, gdybyś pomalował się na zielono i stwierdził, że resztę życia spędzisz jako jaszczurka — mówi Szeryf śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. — Stiles, nie skłamię, że nie jestem zaskoczony, bo jestem, ale uwierz mi, gdy mówię, że nie mam problemów z twoją orientacją, jaka by nie była.  
  
Stiles wpatruje się w tatę szeroko otwartymi oczami. To jedno z najpiękniejszych wyznań, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał i pewnie popłakałby się ze szczęścia, że ma tak cudownego ojca, gdyby tego wszystkiego nie psuły okoliczności, w których do owego wyznania doszło.  
  
— Jesteś najwspanialszym tatą na świecie — wydusza z siebie w końcu, otrzymując w nagrodę zmęczony uśmiech — ale ja i Danny naprawdę ze sobą nie spaliśmy.  
  
Szeryf wzdycha, a jego rysy twardnieją jak zawsze, gdy Stiles próbuje z niego zrobić idiotę. Cofa się na krześle, puszczając dłoń Stilesa.  
  
— Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że sam sobie zrobiłeś te malinki? — pyta zranionym głosem, wskazując dłonią szyję Stilesa. Stiles natychmiast dociska palce do miejsca, w którym wie, że znajduje się najbardziej widoczny ślad.  
  
— To nie Danny, tylko ktoś inny — odpowiada w końcu.  
  
— Kto?  
  
— Nie wiem — mówi szczerze.  
  
— Jak to nie wiesz? — Szeryf marszczy brwi.  
  
— Nie przedstawił się.  
  
Szeryf chowa twarz w dłoniach i wzdycha ciężko. Do Stilesa dociera, jak musiało to zabrzmieć, więc od razu dodaje:  
  
— Nie uprawialiśmy seksu! Tylko się całowaliśmy!  
  
Szeryf spogląda na niego spomiędzy palców, nie mrugając nawet raz. Normalnie Stiles rzuciłby jakimś żartem o podobieństwie do Hannibala Lectera, ale tym razem tego nie robi.   
  
— Opowiedz mi wszystko od samego początku. Od momentu, w którym opuściłeś dom — zaznacza Szeryf, znając Stilesa.  
  
— Poszedłem do _Dżungli_ — przyznaje Stiles, czekając na reakcję taty, którą jest kolejne głębokie westchnięcie.  
  
— To tam dostałeś ecstasy? — pyta. Stiles kiwa głową. — Od kogo?  
  
— Od drag queen.  
  
— Od drag queen — powtarza Szeryf, a Stiles czuje, że tata tylko resztkami silnej woli zachowuje spokój. — Wziąłeś to dobrowolnie? — Kiwnięcie głową. — Wiedziałeś, co to jest? — Kolejne kiwnięcie głową. — Stiles, na Boga! — W tym momencie Szeryf pęka. — Wiele ci można zarzucić, już ja o tym najlepiej wiem, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałbym cię o taką głupotę! Przecież bierzesz Adderall! Nie muszę być lekarzem, by wiedzieć, że tych dwóch rzeczy nie należy łączyć! A ty z pewnością wiesz to o wiele lepiej ode mnie! Mogłeś umrzeć!   
  
Stiles wysłuchuje taty w ciszy, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy.   
  
— Dlaczego to wziąłeś? — pyta po jakimś czasie Szeryf głosem tak słabym i złamanym, że Stilesa coś boli w środku od samego słuchania.  
  
— Naprawdę bym tego nie wziął, ale Fantazja powiedziała, że da mi to chwilę wytchnienia i w tamtym momencie niczego bardziej nie pragnąłem. Wiem, że nawaliłem. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Obiecuję — dodaje, patrząc ojcu prosto w oczy. Naprawdę ma to na myśli.  
  
— Co było dalej? — pyta tata, nie roztrząsając się nad wyznaniem Stilesa.  
  
— Po jakiejś pół godzinie poczułem efekty i poszedłem tańczyć. Potem zacząłem się całować z jednym facetem, który zostawił mi te ślady — wskazuje na swoją szyję — i tak znalazł mnie Danny. Jak zobaczył, w jakim jestem stanie, kazał temu facetowi się odwalić, a mnie wziął do siebie. Pilnował mnie całą noc i podawał wodę. Nawet zrobił mi śniadanie, a kiedy do mnie zadzwoniłeś, pożyczył mi swoją koszulkę i odwiózł na posterunek. To naprawdę miły gość — kończy, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
— Chyba mam wobec niego dług — rzuca Szeryf, przecierając twarz dłonią.   
  
— Zawsze możesz niechcący zgubić jego akta — podpowiada Stiles.  
  
— Pomyślę nad tym — odpowiada Szeryf. — Czyli, ekhm — zaczyna po chwili i Stiles boi się, co zaraz usłyszy — podobają ci się chłopcy?  
  
Chyba nie mogłoby być bardziej niezręcznie; Szeryf jest nagle bardzo zainteresowany stołem, a Stiles pociera kark w nerwowej manierze.  
  
— Też — odpowiada, ryzykując spojrzenie na tatę.  
  
— Czyli dziewczyny nadal są w obrębie twoich zainteresowań? — upewnia się Szeryf, także podnosząc wzrok na Stilesa.  
  
Stiles potakuje, przygryzając wargę.  
  
— W porządku — mówi Szeryf, uśmiechając się lekko. — Najważniejsze, żebyś był szczęśliwy. — Stiles także się delikatnie uśmiecha.   
  
Szeryf wstaje od stołu, więc Stiles ma nadzieję, że „rozmowę” można uznać za zakończoną. Dobiega go jednak ciężkie westchnięcie i nagle tata kuca przed nim, a jego dłonie obejmują dłonie Stilesa.  
  
— Obiecałeś, że nigdy więcej nie weźmiesz narkotyków i ci wierzę — zapewnia, patrząc Stilesowi głęboko w oczy. — Wiem, że musisz się czuć okropnie, ale są inne drogi, by odczuć ulgę. Nie musisz ze mną rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcesz, ale proszę, porozmawiaj z kimś innym.   
  
— Naprawdę znowu chcesz mnie wysłać do psychologa? — parska Stiles niedowierzająco. Wie, że jego ton jest opryskliwy, ale ma to gdzieś. — I co mam mu powiedzieć? Już widzę naszą rozmowę: „Dzień dobry, nazywam się Stiles, jeszcze niedawno byłem opętany przez japońskiego demona, który od drugiej wojny światowej był uwięziony w magicznym drzewie. Kiedy zajął moje ciało, dla zabawy zabił kilkanaście osób a kilkadziesiąt zranił. Powstrzymał go dopiero weterynarz, który tak naprawdę jest kimś w rodzaju druida, a także moi przyjaciele — wilkołaki, banshee i kitsune” — przerywa, żeby nabrać powietrza w płuca. — Tato, chcesz mi zapewnić bilet w jedną stronę na odział zamknięty?  
  
— Nie mówiłem o psychologu, synu — odpowiada spokojnie Szeryf, rysując kciukami kółka na dłoniach Stilesa. — Masz przyjaciół, którzy naprawdę cię kochają, choć tego nie zauważasz. Masz Deatona, który się o ciebie martwi. Masz Melissę, która dzwoni codziennie, by zapytać się, jak się czujesz. I masz mnie, zawsze będziesz miał mnie. Nie jesteś z tym sam, rozumiesz?   
  
Stiles odwraca głowę, bo nie jest w stanie patrzeć w pełne troski i miłości oczy taty. Troski i miłości, na jaką nie zasługuje. Jednak wie, czego się od niego wymaga, więc lekko kiwa głową. Szeryf ściska jego dłonie raz jeszcze, zanim w końcu podnosi się i wychodzi do salonu.  
  
Miarowe tykanie kuchennego zegara rozbrzmiewa w nagle osiadłej ciszy niemal nie do zniesienia.

 

 

 

 

________  
*oryginał:  
„ _ Naked and on my knees  
Look as if you're pleased to see  
Me returning home  
Pass me that spark of hope  
  
Let you taste the texture of my blood  
Lacking iron  
Gates to my heart _ ”  
  
**aktor gejowskich filmów pornograficznych

 


	3. Niksy

NIKSY  
Nazwy: niemieckie _Nix_ , _Nixe_ , _Nyx_ od średnio-wysoko-niemieckiego _nicke_ , a to od staro-wysoko-niemieckiego _nicchus_ ; staroislandzkie _nykr_ ; szwedzkie _näck_ od staroszwedzkiego _neker_ ; norweskie _nykk_ od staronorweskiego _nökk_ ; duńskie _nøkke_ od staroduńskiego _nikke_ ; angielskie _nix_ , _neck_ od staroangielskiego _nicor_ – wszystkie nazwy: wodny stwór.  
  
 _  
_

 

 _Otwarte, cóż za ulga  
Nadszedł czas, byś w końcu zobaczył  
Skąd przychodzę  
Przed czym uciekałem  
  
Zasmakuj w strukturze mojej krwi  
Brakującym żelazie  
Bramach do mego serca_*

 

 

 

 

 

Gdy następnego dnia wbiega spóźniony na historię, profesor Yakimura posyła mu karcące spojrzenie, które psuje dość pobłażliwy uśmiech, jaki zdobi jego usta. Prosi Stilesa, by zajął swoje miejsce i kontynuuje przerwany wykład. Stiles niezwłocznie siada w ławce przed Dannym (od miesiąca nie miał odwagi usiąść przed którymś z członków watahy) i wyciąga wymiętoszony zeszyt.  
  
— Ciężka noc? — dobiega go szept zza pleców.   
  
Zerka przez ramię i widzi uśmiechniętego Danny'ego, obdarzającego go bardzo wymownym spojrzeniem.   
  
— I to jak — odszeptuje i słyszy jak Danny cicho się śmieje.  
  
— Znowu spędziłeś ją z Dalem? — Głos Danny'ego brzmi tak niewinnie, gdy zadaje to pytanie, że Stiles musi przygryźć wnętrze policzka, żeby się nie roześmiać.  
  
— Chciałbym — rzuca przez ramię — jednak przez całą tę aferę z ecstasy nie miałem do tego głowy. Ale dzisiaj mój tata znowu ma nocną zmianę, więc Dale totalnie będzie gościł w mojej sypialni. Jego tyłek jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka przytrafiła mi się od dłuższego czasu.  
  
Kątem oka łapie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Danny'ego, gdy ten odpowiada:  
  
— Ciężko się nie zgodzić.  
  
Gdy odwraca się ponownie, zauważa, że Scott patrzy na niego, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Rozmawiali z Dannym na tyle cicho, że żaden człowiek nie mógł ich usłyszeć, ale wilkołaki oczywiście były w stanie dokładnie wychwycić każde słowo. Szybko przenosi spojrzenie na dość mocno zszokowanego Isaaca, ale prawdziwą perełką jest mina siedzącego nieopodal Jacksona. Twarz chłopaka wykrzywia się w prawdziwym terrorze, zupełnie jakby ktoś na jego oczach odciął głowę szczeniakowi, a następnie ją zjadł. Stiles nie wytrzymuje i parska śmiechem, który dość miernie próbuje zatuszować napadem kaszlu.  
  
— Trzeba było nie podsłuchiwać — szepcze w dłoń.  
  
— Jackson? — Pan Yakimura zwraca się w kierunku chłopaka zaniepokojonym głosem. — Dobrze się czujesz?  
  
Jackson słabo przytakuje, a Stiles czuje falę przyjemnej satysfakcji, jak zawsze, gdy udało mu się dopiec chłopakowi. Ogląda się przez ramię, z przyzwyczajenia chcąc się upewnić, że Scott także bierze w tym udział, i zamiast roześmianej twarzy przyjaciela widzi twarz Danny'ego. W następnej sekundzie rozczarowanie i ból zmywają z niego całą wesołość.  
  
~*~  
  
— Stiles!  
  
Zatrzymuje się niechętnie i odwraca. Scott stoi tylko kilka metrów od niego; jego mina jest niepewna, a ciało napięte. Jednak w następnej sekundzie chłopak pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość i przystaje na tyle blisko, że gdyby wyciągnął dłoń, mógłby go dotknąć. Parking powoli zapełnia się wychodzącymi ze szkoły uczniami, ale choćby nawet któryś z nich w niego wdepnął, Stiles nie odwróciłby wzroku od Scotta.  
  
— Wiem, że już nie chcesz być częścią watahy i rozumiem to — zaczyna powoli Scott, przestępując z nogi na nogę, jak zawsze, gdy czymś się denerwuje — ale nie oznacza to, że przestaniesz być moim przyjacielem. Bo to się nigdy nie stanie — zapewnia. — Chyba, że ty już nie chcesz...  
  
— Scott — przerywa mu Stiles, bo nie jest w stanie znieść pełnego smutku wzroku przyjaciela. — To nie tak, że nie chcę. Po prostu potrzebuję jeszcze trochę czasu.  
  
W oczach Scotta pojawiają się iskierki nadziei i Stiles czuje się jak ostatni śmieć, bo być może złożył mu właśnie obietnicę bez pokrycia.  
  
— Jasne, rozumiem — odpowiada Scott, bo przecież ma piękne i dobre serce. Serce, które doprowadziło go do pozycji alfy bez zabijania. Stilesa boli cały ten dystans, jaki zachowują, ale czuje, że jeszcze nie powinien znieść swojej bariery. Kiwa głową i chce ponownie odwrócić się w stronę jeepa, ale zatrzymują go silne palce Scotta, które ten zawija wokół jego ramienia. — Tylko pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć — dodaje Scott, a jego palce lekko drżą. — Straciłem już Allison, nie mogę stracić i ciebie.  
  
Te słowa sprawiają, że w Stilesie coś się łamie. Odwraca wzrok, bo nie jest w stanie dłużej patrzeć Scottowi w oczy. Zagryza wargę i kiwa lekko głową na znak, że rozumie, a palce chłopaka znikają równie szybko jak się pojawiły. Stiles bez słowa odchodzi. Nie może się jednak powstrzymać i zerka na odbicie Scotta w lusterku, gdy odjeżdża. Scott nie ruszył się z miejsca, wpatrując się w niego z tak wielkim bólem i tęsknotą, że Stiles może je poczuć.  
  
~*~  
  
Noce są duszne. Stiles ma wrażenie, że ta duchota nie pochodzi z powietrza, a z wnętrza jego samego, z gorących kości i parujących mięśni. Czasem czuje, że więcej nie wytrzyma, że się udusi, rozpadnie, cokolwiek. Bierze zimne prysznice, ale nie pomagają na długo. Nie może spać. Im więcej czasu spędza w swoim pokoju, tym większe ma problemy, by zasnąć. Nie pomaga żadna technika z internetu — Stiles z powodzeniem mógłby uchodzić za eksperta w tej dziedzinie (chyba przeczytał już wszystko na temat snów).   
  
Za każdym razem gdy wygląda przez okno na czarną noc, czuje jak mrowi go skóra. Nie chce znowu wpakować się w kłopoty, więc zaciska zęby i zostaje w domu. Ogląda każdy film, na jaki trafi, przesłuchuje mnóstwo albumów, po które normalnie by nie sięgnął. Coraz częściej także kieruje się na strych i przegląda poupychane w pudłach rzeczy mamy, czego nie robił od lat. Nie wie, dlaczego tata wciąż je trzyma, ale jest mu za to wdzięczny, kiedy wtula twarz w wełniany sweter, który wciąż pachnie tak jak ona (albo Stiles to sobie wyobraża), obraca w dłoniach kolekcję pocztówek, gładzi kolczyki z masy perłowej. Wygrzebuje z dna kilka zakurzonych, wysłużonych książek w języku polskim i przyciska je do piersi niczym najcenniejszy skarb. Wertuje później w pokoju pożółkłe strony, na nowo zapoznając się z tymi wszystkimi kreseczkami i ogonkami. Jednak jakby sobie nie zapełniał czasu, noc ciągle go wzywa, cichym szmerem liści i żółtym światłem latarni sączącym się na ulice.   
  
Podczas jednej z takich nocy siedzi w miękkich objęciach kanapy i ogląda powtórki _NCIS_ , kiedy stwierdza, że musi się czegoś napić. Podnosi się i kieruje do barku, w którym tata zawsze trzyma jakiś alkohol. Wyciąga do połowy opróżnioną butelkę whiskey i nie kłopocząc się przyniesieniem szklanki, po prostu pociąga kilka łyków. Gardło natychmiast zaczyna go palić i krzywi się na gorzki smak, ale pije dalej. Gdy dociera do niego, co robi, odstawia butelkę z głośnym stukiem i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Przeklina się za to, że znowu ucieka w używki, znowu chce złagodzić rzeczywistość w najmniej efektywny i zwyczajnie żałosny sposób. Siada na ziemi i pozwala, by kilka łez spłynęło mu po twarzy, zanim ściera je gwałtownym ruchem. Drży. W takie chwile cieszy się, że mama go nie widzi, bo taki obraz złamałby jej serce.   
  
Nie wie ile czasu spędza na szorstkim dywanie, wycierając co jakiś czas oczy, gdy kolejna zagubiona łza toruje sobie drogę po jego policzkach. W końcu podnosi się, bierze głęboki oddech i wychodzi z domu. Prawdopodobnie jazda samochodem po wypiciu alkoholu nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale Stiles po raz kolejny osiągnął punkt, w którym po prostu musi coś zrobić, więc wsiada za kierownicę i rusza przed siebie. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie mógłby pojechać. _Dżungla_ odpada z oczywistych powodów (nie ma ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki, przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie), cmentarz i dom Hale'ów omija ze względu na Dereka. Chciałby odwiedzić Scotta, ale pomijając fakt, że zbliża się druga w nocy, Stiles naprawdę nie wie, co miałby mu powiedzieć. Więc jeździ bez celu, dopóki nie mija odkrytego basenu, przy którym kiedyś razem z Lydią znaleźli zamordowanego przez darach ratownika. W przypływie impulsu cofa i wjeżdża na parking. Nie wie, co się z nim dzieje, dlaczego tak się zachowuje, ale nie ma już siły, by się tym przejmować. Wysiada z jeepa i szybkim krokiem przemierza parking, kierując się w stronę basenu.   
  
Jego skóra znów pali, swędzi pod ubraniami, więc nie traci ani chwili, kiedy rozbiera się do bielizny i skacze. A potem jest tylko kojący chłód wody, która obejmuje go niczym ramiona stęsknionej kochanki. Otwiera usta, pozwalając by nagromadzone w płucach powietrze samo znalazło drogę ku powierzchni. Odbija się od dna basenu dopiero wtedy, gdy czuje palący ból w piersi i instynkt samozachowawczy przejmuje kontrolę. Przebija głową taflę wody, a pierwszy haust powietrza niemal smakuje życiem. Zlizuje z warg zbierające się na nich krople, odgarniając jednocześnie włosy z oczu. Napełnia płuca powietrzem i kładzie się na plecach. Oddycha tak, jak uczyła go mama — głęboki wdech, przytrzymać przez chwilę, krótki wydech i kolejny wdech. Póki masz w płucach powietrze, jesteś na górze.   
  
Pozwala sobie swobodnie dryfować, od czasu do czasu młócąc stopą wodę. Uszy wypełnia mu jedynie przytłumione bicie własnego serca, a przed sobą ma rozgwieżdżone niebo. Tafla wody wibruje pod jego ciałem, kołysząc je i gładząc. Po raz kolejny czuje się częścią świata, pasującym do niego elementem, ale tym razem różni się to od doznań z _Dżungli_. Nie jest pod wpływem ecstasy, otacza go otwarta przestrzeń, a nie ciasny, zatłoczony klub.   
  
Wypuszcza więzione w płucach powietrze i pozwala się pochłonąć wodzie. Opada na dno powoli, lekko. Poddaje się temu z własnej woli. Jego ciało delikatnie spotyka się z dnem, bez bólu, bez szarpaniny, bez gwałtowności. Jest cicho i spokojnie i jakaś część Stilesa chce tu zostać na zawsze, w podwodnym kokonie utkanym z bezgłosu i ukojenia.  
  
Wynurza się ponownie, z żalem opuszczając nowo odkryty azyl. Tym razem oddech nie smakuje już życiem, nie smakuje w zasadzie niczym. Dopływa do brzegu basenu i opiera się ramionami o kafelki. Odgarnia mokre kosmyki z czoła i w tym momencie dostrzega parę czarnych, wiązanych butów, stojących nieopodal. Podnosi powoli wzrok na znoszone dżinsy, a następnie charakterystyczną skórzaną kurtkę.  
  
— Stiles? — Głos Dereka jest niepewny, a sam mężczyzna zachowuje dystans. Jego spojrzenie ma w sobie za dużo podejrzliwości, by Stiles mógł ją przeoczyć.  
  
— Spodziewałeś się kogoś innego? — odpiera, wskazując ruchem dłoni na własne ciało. Derek krzywi się nieznacznie.  
  
— Co tu robisz? — pyta mężczyzna, dalej lustrując go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.  
  
— Łowię ryby — rzuca ironicznie Stiles. — Jak ci się wydaje? Pływam. — Odpycha się od krawędzi basenu, ale nie kładzie się ponownie na wodzie, zamiast tego dryfuje, wykonując tylko tyle wysiłku, by utrzymać się na powierzchni. — W zasadzie bardziej podejrzane jest to, co ty tu robisz.   
  
Derek rozgląda się wokół i wygląda, jakby nasłuchiwał.  
  
— Zaginęło kolejne dziecko — mówi w końcu. — Szukamy go.  
  
— Tutaj? — powątpiewa Stiles, a Derek wzdycha.  
  
— Byłem w pobliżu i usłyszałem, jak szybko bije twoje serce. Myślałem, że się topisz.  
  
— Zapomniałeś już, jak utrzymywałem cię przez dwie godziny na powierzchni szkolnego basenu, gdy byłeś sparaliżowany, a na brzegu czyhała kanima? — Podnosi brew w wyrazie kpiny. — Umiem pływać.  
  
Derek przez chwilę milczy, obserwując go czujnym wzrokiem.  
  
— Wyłaź — rzuca w końcu. — Odwiozę cię do domu.  
  
— Nie będziesz mi mówić, jak mam żyć — warczy Stiles. Zaczyna mu być zimno, ale siedziałby w tym basenie i do rana, tylko po to, by postawić na swoim.   
  
— Jesteś pijany, czuję — odwarkuje Derek. Robi się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, co w jakiś pokrętny sposób sprawia Stilesowi satysfakcję.  
  
— Nie jestem pijany — odpowiada Stiles zgodnie z prawdą. — Nie wypiłem dużo.  
  
Rysy Dereka twardnieją, kiedy ponownie się odzywa:  
  
— Twój tata bierze udział w poszukiwaniach, tak samo jak i reszta policjantów. Myślisz, że to nie będzie podejrzane, jeśli cię tu znajdą?  
  
Przed oczami Stilesa na nowo pojawiają się obrazy z okresu, kiedy był pod wpływem Nogitsune. Nie wie, dlaczego Derek chce mu pomóc, ale mężczyzna ma rację — Stiles nie może sobie pozwolić na to, by znowu wystraszyć tatę. Niechętnie dopływa do brzegu, unosi ciężar ciała na rękach i wychodzi z basenu. Gdy tylko opuszcza wodę, natychmiast zaczyna się trząść na chłodnym powietrzu. Zakłada ubranie na wciąż mokre ciało pod czujnym spojrzeniem Dereka.   
  
— Chodź. — Mężczyzna kiwa głową, żeby za nim poszedł, ruszając w kierunku parkingu. Stiles wykonuje polecenie, upychając dłonie w ciepłych kieszeniach bluzy.  
  
Jak się chwilę później okazuje, Derek nie dotarł na basen samochodem. Mężczyzna raźnym krokiem zmierza do jeepa Stilesa, a następnie odwraca się w kierunku chłopaka i wyciąga rękę.  
  
— Kluczyki — rzuca.  
  
— Nie będziesz prowadził mojego samochodu! — buntuje się Stiles, ale Derek tylko wywraca oczami. Agresywnie.  
  
— Jesteś pod wpływem alkoholu — warczy. — Kluczyki.  
  
Stiles po raz kolejny myśli o tacie i tylko dzięki temu zmusza się do sięgnięcia do kieszeni w spodniach. Ubranie lepi się do jego mokrej skóry, z włosów co chwila skapują pojedyncze krople i jest mu coraz zimniej. Wyciąga kluczyki przed siebie, a Derek chwyta je i bez słowa wsiada za kierownicę. Stiles wzdycha ciężko i obchodzi samochód, wślizgując się na miejsce pasażera. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio na nim siedział.  
  
Całą podróż do domu Stilesa spędzają w ciszy. Derek nawet na niego nie patrzy; wzrok ma skupiony na jezdni, a dłońmi pewnie obejmuje kierownicę. Stiles nie zaburza tej ciszy, pozwala jej wybrzmieć na swój gorzki, ciężki sposób. Chwilę później zatrzymują się na podjeździe, ale żaden z nich nie wysiada. Derek odchrząkuje, co skupia na nim uwagę Stilesa.  
  
— Chyba powinienem sprawdzić twój dom — rzuca, dalej nie patrząc na Stilesa.  
  
— Dlaczego? — pyta Stiles. Bardzo nie podoba mu się ucisk, który w momencie pojawia się w jego żołądku.  
  
— Coś nowego pojawiło się w mieście — odpowiada szczerze Derek. — W ostatnich dniach było kilka włamań do domów członków watahy.  
  
— Nie jestem już członkiem waszej watahy — przypomina mu Stiles.  
  
— To coś może o tym nie wiedzieć — mówi Derek i w końcu na niego patrzy. Do Stilesa dociera jak bardzo mężczyzna musi być zmęczony. Jego twarz jest blada, a pod oczami ma widoczne cienie, jakby nie spał od dłuższego czasu.   
  
— Okej — rzuca Stiles, krzywiąc się na samą myśl. — Obwąchaj sobie co tam chcesz i daj mi spokój.  
  
Jedyną reakcją Dereka jest wyjście z samochodu i trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Stiles siedzi twardo w jeepie, z postanowieniem przeczekania tam oględzin Dereka, ale w końcu jego nadpobudliwość wymusza na nim ruszenie się z miejsca. Wyskakuje z samochodu i wchodzi do domu, nienawidząc się za uczucie niepokoju, jakie zaczyna się w nim budować. Po raz kolejny był na tyle głupi, by wierzyć, że to wszystko skończy się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, kiedy on powie „stop”.   
  
Nie przejmując się zbytnio obecnością Dereka wchodzi do swojego pokoju i zaczyna ściągać przemoczone ubrania. Wyciera mokre włosy w koszulkę, a następnie przebiera się w coś suchego. Gdy się odwraca, widzi Dereka stojącego w progu jego pokoju. Nie podoba mu się wyraz twarzy mężczyzny.  
  
— Było tutaj — mówi Derek, a Stiles czuje, jak krew odpływa mu z ciała. Opiera się biodrami o biurko, bo nie ufa już swoim nogom.  
  
— Co? — pyta. — To coś, czego szukacie? — Derek kiwa głową. — Co to jest?  
  
— Nie wiemy.  
  
— To skąd wiesz, że tu było?  
  
— Czuję jego zapach.  
  
Stilesowi robi się niedobrze. Czuje żółć napływającą mu do ust i stara się odgonić przerażenie, które go ogarnia.  
  
— Macie chociaż pomysł, czego to chce? Jak wygląda? Macie cokolwiek? — Z miny Dereka jest w stanie wyczytać, że wataha nie ma bladego pojęcia, z czym się mierzy. — Super. Po prostu świetnie. — Pociera dłonią twarz i stara się zapanować nad dreszczem, który obejmuje mu ciało.  
  
— To coś było tu niedawno, godzinę, dwie temu — dodaje Derek, a Stiles czuje kolejne uderzenie zimna.   
  
— Czemu to się nie może wreszcie skończyć?! — wybucha w końcu, uderzając dłonią o brzeg biurka na tyle mocno, że czuje jak jego ręka drętwieje. — Ja już nie chcę być tego częścią, nie chcę być w to w ogóle zamieszany! — Słyszy, jak Derek bierze głębszy oddech.  
  
— Stiles, wiem, jak się czujesz, ale...  
  
— Nie, nie wiesz! — przerywa mu nerwowo Stiles.  
  
— Wiem — odpowiada Derek pewnym i gorzkim głosem. Patrząc w pełne smutku oczy mężczyzny Stiles nie jest w stanie zdobyć się na żadne słowa, ale nie są potrzebne, bo Derek kontynuuje: — Ból nie zniknie — będziesz kładł się z nim spać i będziesz się z nim budzić. Codziennie będziesz widzieć ich twarze, kiedy tylko zamkniesz oczy. Będziesz o nich śnić, będziesz przypominać sobie wszystko, szczegół po szczególe. Będziesz chciał, żeby to się skończyło, ale to nigdy się nie stanie. I będziesz powtarzać sobie, że to nie twoja wina, w nadziei, że przyjdzie kiedyś dzień, w którym w to uwierzysz.  
  
Derek jest niezwykle opanowany. Spuszcza wzrok na wysokość kolan Stilesa, a Stiles nie potrafi znaleźć słów, jakimi mógłby odpowiedzieć na jego wyznanie. Bo w końcu do niego dociera, że Derek naprawdę wie, co on czuje. Że jest w stanie zrozumieć.   
  
— Nie powinieneś zostawać tu sam — podejmuje po chwili Derek, wyglądając, jakby coś rozważał.  
  
— Mój tata wróci za kilka godzin — zaczyna Stiles, ale w tym momencie dzwoni telefon Dereka. Mężczyzna wyjmuje go z kieszeni spodni i od razu przystawia do ucha.  
  
— Scott? — Pauza. — To dobrze, nic mu nie jest? — Przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Stilesa, który drży nadal oparty o biurko. — W porządku. Wracajcie do siebie. Jutro będzie czas na rozmowy. — Rozłącza się, chowa telefon i rzuca Stilesowi długie, oceniające spojrzenie, zanim mówi: — Znaleźli chłopca. Nic mu nie jest.  
  
Stiles tylko kiwa głową. Nerwowo skubie rąbek koszulki, rozważając, co powinien zrobić, kiedy Derek już pójdzie.  
  
— Mogę zostać — proponuje mężczyzna, jakby czytał mu w myślach. Stiles podrywa głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Nie wie, jaki ma wyraz twarzy, ale dla Dereka musi być wystarczającą odpowiedzią, bo chwilę później stoi już przy małej biblioteczce i przegląda tytuły książek. Stiles nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca.  
  
Palce Dereka prześlizgują się po grzbietach książek, gdy uważnie je studiuje, przekrzywiając nieco głowę na prawą stronę. Mimo że jego ruchy są spokojne i wyważone, w Stilesie rośnie panika. Wie, że Derek może wyczuć każdą, najmniejszą nawet zmianę w jego zapachu, dlatego skupia się na oddechu, odliczając w myślach wdechy i wydechy. Gdy ponownie zerka w kierunku biblioteczki, widzi, że Derek zatrzymał się przy jednej z książek mamy i uważnie się jej przygląda. Nagle wyraz twarzy mężczyzny zmienia się, jego nozdrza drgają, a oczy rozglądają się za źródłem zapachu. Wyciąga z półki inną książkę mamy i obraca ją w palcach, wąchając dokładnie.  
  
— Trzymało tę książkę — rzuca do Stilesa. Stiles w końcu rusza się ze swojego miejsca, podchodzi do Dereka i wyciąga z jego palców tomik poezji. Przegląda go uważnie, ale widzi, że nie jest nawet w połowie tak zużyty jak reszta książek, co wskazuje na to, że mama nie zaglądała do niego często. Jednak w końcu natrafia na stronę, na której widnieje długa, brunatna plama, rozciągająca się od prawego rogu do połowy tekstu. Podnosi wzrok na Dereka, czując kolejne uderzenie paniki.   
  
— Czy to jest krew? — pyta, choć wcale nie musi.  
  
— Tak — potwierdza Derek, rzucając mu wymowne spojrzenie.  
  
Stiles pociera plamę i przez sekundę czuje ogromne pragnienie polizania jej, ale otrząsa się zszokowany. Oczami wyobraźni widzi, jak mama zbyt gwałtownie przewraca stronę i zacina się w palec, a następnie wkłada go do ust, odpychając tomik na bok, po czym idzie do apteczki po wodę utlenioną, przeklinając w duchu swoją nieporadność.  
  
Stilesa napełnia nagle złość. Żaden stwór nie będzie grzebał w rzeczach jego matki.  
  
— Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o tym czymś — rzuca twardo do Dereka, zaciskając palce na tomiku wierszy.  
  
~*~  
  
Dwie godziny później Stiles siedzi z nosem w laptopie, sprawdzając swoje stare źródła w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek informacji na temat nowego mieszkańca Beacon Hills. Derek pozostaje przy jego boku, uważnie śledząc wszystkie teksty, na jakie natrafia Stiles. Nie wiedzą praktycznie nic, oprócz tego, że to coś porywa dzieci, wkrada się do domów członków watahy i wydziela dziwny zapach, który nie utrzymuje się długo. Nie znają wyglądu stwora ani jego motywu.   
  
Stiles skrzętnie notuje nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może okazać się ważne. Gdy zbliża się świt, jego tablicę znów pokrywają sieci kolorowych, przeplatających się nici. Stiles jest już w stanie wykluczyć sporą część stworzeń, które brali pod uwagę razem z Derekiem. Zauważa także pewną prawidłowość pomiędzy czasem, w jakim porywano dzieci, a włamaniami do domów członków watahy.   
  
— Myślę, że te porwania są tylko odwróceniem uwagi od jego prawdziwego celu. — Stiles przesuwa dłonią po niciach, utwierdzając się w swoich przypuszczeniach. — Dzieci nie mają dla tego czegoś znaczenia. Nie zabija ich, nie wykorzystuje w żaden sposób. Nie łączy je nic poza tym, że są dziećmi. Porywa je i zostawia w lesie. To coś chce was po prostu wyciągnąć z domów, by móc na spokojnie je przeszukać.  
  
Odwraca się do siedzącego przy biurku Dereka, który teraz marszczy brwi, analizując teorię Stilesa.  
  
— Pytanie tylko czego szuka. — Derek wstaje i podchodzi do tablicy, po kolei przyglądając się miejscom oznaczonym przez Stilesa. — To coś było też w domu Chrisa. Być może ma przedawnione informacje.  
  
Stiles jest mu wdzięczny, że nie wypowiada na głos imienia Allison. Skupia się na nazwisku Damiana, połączonym nicią z domem Argentów, kiedy Derek ponownie się odzywa:  
  
— Brakuje nam ciebie.  
  
Zamiera, rzucając Derekowi zaskoczone spojrzenie. Co jak co, ale Derek jest ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałby się takiego wyznania.  
  
— Wataha nie jest już taka sama — ciągnie dalej Derek, odwracając się z powrotem do tablicy.   
  
— Jest silniejsza — rzuca Stiles i gryzie się w język. Miał zamiar zachować te myśli dla siebie.  
  
Derek uśmiecha się lekko pod nosem.  
  
— Nogitsune nie wybrał cię dlatego, że jesteś człowiekiem, a dlatego, że byłeś najlepszym celem — mówi z przekonaniem, odwracając się całym ciałem w kierunku Stilesa. — Miałeś dostęp do każdego miejsca, wiedzę i umiejętności, których potrzebował. To nie twoje słabości zadecydowały, a siła.   
  
Stiles jest zszokowany tymi słowami i pewnością, z jaką wypowiada je Derek. Choć to wyjaśnienie brzmi nawet sensownie, wcale nie umniejsza to roli, którą odegrał w pełnej chaosu sztuce Nogitsune.   
  
— Wataha cię potrzebuje. Przemyśl to, co powiedziałem — mówi Derek. — Muszę już iść — dodaje, po czym odsuwa się od Stilesa, przechodzi przez pokój i, nie oglądając się za siebie, wyskakuje przez otwarte okno.  
  
Stiles stoi w bezruchu i wpatruje się w miejsce, w którym zniknął Derek, a dzień powoli budzi się do życia, rozjaśniając niebo i wypełniając światłem pokój. W takiej pozie zastaje go tata, który minutę później uchyla drzwi do jego pokoju. Stiles gwałtownie odrywa wzrok od okna, zupełnie jakby został na czymś przyłapany. Tata spogląda na niego badawczo.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, synu? — pyta.  
  
Stiles jest w stanie tylko niemrawo kiwnąć głową i przywołać na usta sztuczny uśmiech.  
  
~*~  
  
Stiles nie przestaje pracować nad sprawą po wyjściu Dereka. Błogosławiąc weekendy, robi sobie jedynie kilkugodzinną przerwę na sen, który, dzięki wszystkim bóstwom, jest jedną, wielką, czarną plamą. Nie budzi się niezwykle wypoczęty, ale czuje się lepiej niż zazwyczaj. Tata, widocznie zadowolony ze zmiany, jaka nastąpiła w Stilesie, jest więcej niż chętny do pomocy i dzieli się z nim kilkoma szczegółami śledztwa. Stiles dowiaduje się, że od samego początku bierze w nim udział wataha i przez chwilę nawiedza go nieprzyjemne uczucie bycia pominiętym, które jednak szybko ustępuje. W końcu to on podjął decyzję o opuszczeniu przyjaciół.  
  
Pracuje mu się zadziwiająco przyjemnie. Zapomniał już jak dobrze jest buszować w internecie, zajmując umysł znalezionymi informacjami zamiast ponurymi myślami. Dostrzega coraz więcej powiązań, a obraz potwora, choć wciąż rozmazany, zaczyna nabierać kształtów.   
  
— Stiles? — dobiega go głos taty. Odwraca się od biurka, będąc prawdziwie zaskoczonym jego obecnością, co nie zdarzyło się od dawna. Zawsze słyszał kroki taty, gdy ten zbliżał się do pokoju.  
  
— Tak? — pyta, po czym sięga po kubek z kawą, która zdążyła już jakiś czas temu wystygnąć. Mimo wszystko bierze łyk.  
  
— Zbliża się północ — mówi tata, bacznie mu przyglądając się. Nadal stoi w drzwiach z dość niepewną miną.   
  
— Och — rzuca Stiles, zerkając na zegarek. — Faktycznie. — Pociera kark. — Posiedzę jeszcze chwilę i pójdę spać — dodaje, zmuszając się do słabego uśmiechu. Wcale nie jest zmęczony.   
  
— Dobrze. Ja już idę spać, więc dobranoc — mówi tata, rzucając mu ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim nie odwzajemnia uśmiechu i wychodzi, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
  
Stiles odwraca się z powrotem do laptopa, na którym przeglądał właśnie bestiariusz słowiański, kiedy wzrok ucieka mu do kartki z zanotowanymi datami porwań trójki dzieci. W tych dniach włamano się także kolejno do Dereka, Chrisa Argenta i Stilesa. I to w tych miejscach zapach potwora był najlepiej wyczuwalny, jakby zatrzymał się w nich na dłużej, podczas gdy resztę jedynie odwiedził. Stiles wpatruje się w naskrobane ładnym pismem Dereka liczby i nagle to do niego dociera. Kubek wylatuje mu z dłoni i spada na ziemię. Na szczęście dywan wygłusza uderzenie, a następnie wchłania resztkę kawy, jaka wylewa się z naczynia. Stiles nie oddycha.  
  
~*~  
  
Nie pamięta jak wymknął się z domu ani drogi do mieszkania Dereka. Stoi przed jego drzwiami, waląc w nie pięścią i ściskając w dłoni notatki z datami. Czuje zimną wilgoć pod pachami i na plecach, gdzie koszulka klei mu się do ciała. Derek otwiera po chwili, wyglądając na wyrwanego ze snu. Ma na sobie jedynie bawełniane spodnie od piżamy; jego włosy są zmierzwione, a stopy bose.  
  
— Stiles? — pyta, brzmiąc na zaniepokojonego, ale Stiles już wpycha się do mieszkania, nie czekając na zaproszenie.   
  
— Nie wiem, dlaczego nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej — rzuca od progu. — Wszystko się zgadza. Wszystko się, kurwa, zgadza.  
  
— O czym ty mówisz? — pyta ponownie Derek, zamykając drzwi. Stiles próbuje zapanować nad przyspieszonym oddechem; jego zaciśnięta na notatkach dłoń trzęsie się potwornie. — Stiles? — Czuje delikatny ucisk na ramieniu i przenosi tam wzrok, dostrzegając palce Dereka.  
  
— To ja — rzuca słabo, wpatrując się głęboko w oczy mężczyzny. Głos mu drży tak, jak jego dłoń.  
  
— Co ty? — dopytuje się Derek, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Jego wzrok przeszukuje twarz Stilesa, a palce zaciskają się nieco mocniej.  
  
— To ja jestem potworem — wyjaśnia Stiles, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. Drżenie opanowuje mu całe ciało i czuje nadciągający atak paniki.  
  
— Co takiego? Stiles, spójrz na mnie. — Palce Dereka delikatnie obejmują podbródek Stilesa i nakierowują go w stronę mężczyzny. Jest bardzo zaniepokojony.  
  
— Daty, wszystko się zgadza — mruczy Stiles, bardziej do siebie, niż do Dereka, ale po chwili reflektuje się i podaje mężczyźnie pogniecioną kartkę z notatkami. — Spójrz.  
  
Derek przyjmuje od niego notatki, rozprostowuje je i przez moment im się przygląda, zanim ponownie nie spogląda pytająco na Stilesa.  
  
— W te dni to się działo — mówi Stiles. Przełyka. Ma w ustach pustynię. — Czułem to od dawna, ale w te dni najbardziej.  
  
— Co? — Wzrok Dereka jest więcej niż zaniepokojony, Stiles czuje się jak zaszczute zwierzę.  
  
— Pragnienie by wyjść — cedzi przez zęby Stiles. Mina Dereka utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że musi teraz wyglądać jak szaleniec, ale dawno już przekroczył granicę, by się tym przejmować. — To było jak jakiś pieprzony zew natury czy coś. — Nie jest w stanie ustać w miejscu, więc zaczyna krążyć po pokoju. — Musiałem wyjść, rozumiesz?! — Przenosi wzrok na zszokowanego Dereka, po czym znowu rusza przed siebie. — Za pierwszym razem poszedłem na grób Laury, potem do cholernej _Dżungli_ , a potem na ten basen — wylicza. — Coś mnie tam ciągnęło, coś zmuszało mnie do parcia przed siebie. Cholera, byłem sam. Mogłem stracić świadomość na kilka godzin i pewnie nawet bym tego nie zauważył! Jest tak samo jak było!  
  
— Stiles! — Derek łapie go za ramiona i zatrzymuje w miejscu. Stiles czuje swoje serce, wybijające szalony rytm o żebra. Nie może złapać oddechu. — Uspokój się, oddychaj ze mną. Wdech, raz dwa trzy, wydech, raz dwa trzy, wdech...  
  
Stiles wpatruje się w zielone oczy Dereka, które w przytłumionym świetle lampy zdają się mienić złotem. Instynktownie słucha instrukcji mężczyzny, przetrzymując powietrze w płucach, dopóki się nie uspokaja i jest w stanie normalnie oddychać.  
  
— Już? — pyta Derek po chwili, na co Stiles reaguje słabym kiwnięciem głowy. Derek pociera lekko jego ramiona. — Zacznij jeszcze raz.   
  
Stiles bierze dwa głębokie oddechy zanim zaczyna od nowa, tym razem na tyle wolno i spokojnie na ile potrafi:  
— Po Nogitsune nie było ze mną za dobrze. — Oblizuje wargi, starając się ubrać w słowa to, co chce przekazać. — Ale po jakimś czasie zacząłem odczuwać tę przemożną chęć, żeby wyjść. Jakby wołała mnie noc. Paliła mnie skóra, nie mogłem się na niczym skupić. Myślałem, że zwyczajnie zaczynam świrować od przesiadywania w domu, ale to nie to. To było tak namacalne, że musiałem coś zrobić. W te dni — wskazuje ruchem głowy na wciąż trzymaną przez Dereka kartkę — było najgorzej. Nie czułem się nawet do końca sobą. Nie pomyślałem, żeby to powiązać, ale... — urywa i przełyka głośno.   
  
— To coś pachnie inaczej — mówi Derek. — Poza tym chłopiec się ciebie nie bał. To nie możesz być ty — zapewnia.  
  
— Nogitsune też się maskował! Też mnie nie podejrzewaliście i w efekcie zginęło trzynaście osób! — Stiles wyrywa się z uchwytu Dereka i przemierza szybkim krokiem pokój, zatrzymując się dopiero przy ogromnym, balkonowym oknie. Po chwili nachodzi go straszna myśl. — Może wcale nie pokonaliśmy Nogitsune. Może jakaś część jego wciąż we mnie jest.   
  
— Uwięziliśmy go, Oni cię sprawdzili. Jesteś sobą.  
  
Stiles wpatruje się w rozciągające się za oknem miasto. Słowa Dereka przepływają gdzieś obok, zbyt słabe, by zdusić rodzące się w nim obawy. Czuje się nagle nierealnie, zupełnie jakby śnił. Przykłada dłoń do zimnej szyby i przelicza palce, choć nie musi. Wie, że to się dzieje naprawdę.  
  
— Może właśnie tym jestem. Może jestem sobą, ale nie tym sobą, którym byłem kiedyś.  
  
— Stiles? — Ciężki od niepokoju głos Dereka brzmi znacznie głośniej, jakby stał tuż za Stilesem. Stiles obraca się i widzi, że Derek faktycznie podszedł bliżej, na tyle blisko, że dzielą ich może dwa kroki.  
  
— Co jeśli Nogitsune mnie zmienił? — pyta, a jego własny głos rozbrzmiewa mu w uszach przerażająco obco. — Co jeśli zostawił po sobie ślad, jakiś fragment siebie, który będzie się rozrastał i rozrastał jak rak, a wy dalej będziecie patrzeć na mnie z zamkniętymi oczami, bo będzie wam szkoda dobić moją powłokę. A potem będzie za późno.  
  
— Stiles. — Tym razem głos Dereka jest twardy i stanowczy, niemal ostry. Robi krok do przodu, a jego oczy przez sekundę błyskają czerwienią. — Jego już nie ma.  
  
W Stilesie coś pęka.  
  
— Ale to wciąż tu jest! — krzyczy. Podciąga do góry koszulkę, po czym chwyta dłoń Dereka i dociska ją do zgrubienia na swoim brzuchu. Derek na początku sapie z zaskoczenia, ale potem jego duże palce zaczynają badać skórę Stilesa. Wodzi kciukami po niewidocznej linii z miną pełną skupienia i zaciekawienia jednocześnie. Jego dotyk jest ciepły, elektryzujący, i Stiles łapie się na tym, że mimowolnie drży. Derek jednak zdaje się tego nie zauważać, śledząc szlak wypukłości, aż nie natrafia na sam jej koniec, zwężenie wieńczące demoniczny uśmiech, po czym delikatnie obejmuje biodra Stilesa. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna odrywa wzrok od brzucha Stilesa i przenosi go na jego oczy. Stiles orientuje się, że przestał oddychać, więc szybko bierze głęboki, drżący oddech, który wpływa mu do płuc przez uchylone usta. Wyczuwa w nim zapach Dereka, mocny, ale nie duszący. Stiles nie wie, co bardziej go pali — dłonie wciąż pozostające na jego biodrach, czy wzrok mężczyzny, który czuje aż w palcach u stóp.   
  
— Ty też wciąż tu jesteś — szepcze Derek, po czym odsuwa się, a jego dłonie ześlizgują się z bioder Stilesa, pozostawiając po sobie chłód. Odwraca się twarzą do okna i przeczesuje palcami włosy. — Dobrze, przemyślmy to. Zawsze byłeś sam, kiedy pojawiało się to uczucie?  
  
— Podczas tych trzech razy tak — przyznaje. Czuje mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie palce Dereka dotykały jego skóry jeszcze chwilę temu. Dociska tam dłoń i spogląda na swoje buty, nie mając pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje.  
  
— Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziesz sam — proponuje Derek.  
  
— Nie chcę, żeby mieszała się w to wataha — rzuca od razu Stiles ostrym tonem.   
  
Derek nie oponuje.   
  
— Twój tata? — pyta.  
  
— Często jest na nocnej zmianie — przyznaje Stiles, krzywiąc się mimowolnie. Czuje, że nie uda mu się uniknąć interwencji watahy, a to ostatnie, czego pragnie.  
  
— Twój przyjaciel?   
  
— Przyjaciel? — powtarza Stiles, przenosząc zdziwiony wzrok na Dereka. Jest pewny, że nie chodzi mu o Scotta, bo gdyby tak było, zwyczajnie użyłby jego imienia.  
  
Derek zerka na niego kątem oka i wydaje się nieco zakłopotany.  
  
— Twój chłopak — prostuje.  
  
Stiles mruga, nie mogąc zrozumieć, o co chodzi Derekowi.  
  
— Ja nie mam chłopaka — wyjaśnia, zastanawiając się, czy coś go aby nie ominęło.  
  
Derek wzdycha cierpiętniczo, przymykając na chwilę oczy.  
  
— Nazywaj to jak chcesz — rzuca, ponownie spoglądając na Stilesa. — Chodzi mi o tego Dale'a czy jak mu tam. Isaac wspominał, że często u ciebie bywa.  
  
Stiles otwiera szeroko usta, ale nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa przez dobre kilka sekund.   
  
— Plotkowałeś z Isaakiem na mój temat?! — pyta w końcu, kompletnie zszokowany.  
  
— Nie plotkowałem — zaprzecza od razu Derek. — Po prostu Isaac jest nieco zdziwiony, reszta też i tak jakoś wyszło, że zaczęli na ten temat rozmawiać...  
  
— O mój boże! Jestem tematem waszych plotek! Nie powinno was to w ogóle obchodzić! — przerywa na chwilę. — To moja sprawa z kim sypiam! — dokańcza, żeby zachować pozory. Rusza przed siebie wzburzony.  
  
— I nie obchodzi! — krzyczy za nim Derek, na co Stiles się zatrzymuje, ale nie obraca. — Zastanawiam się tylko czy jest to ktoś, na kogo możesz liczyć — dodaje mężczyzna już spokojniejszym tonem. Stiles milczy.  
  
— Nie — mruczy w końcu pod nosem, wiedząc, że Derek i tak go usłyszy. Przez chwilę w mieszkaniu osiada ciężka i nieprzyjemna cisza.  
  
— Wiem, że nie chcesz, żeby mieszała się w to wataha, ale jeśli chodziłoby tylko o mnie?   
  
Stiles obraca się powoli, mierząc mężczyznę niepewnym wzrokiem. Na ciemnym płótnie nocy, uwypuklającym piękny zarys jego ciała, Derek wygląda wprost zjawiskowo. Bose stopy i lekko potargane włosy tylko dodają mu uroku. Stiles pozwala spojrzeniu płynąć po górach i dolinach jego klatki piersiowej, po gładkich liniach i wypukłościach kości. Kiery orientuje się co robi, natychmiast odwraca głowę zawstydzony i gani się w myślach.   
  
— To jak będzie? — podejmuje po chwili Derek. — Tylko ja. I tak mi już o wszystkim powiedziałeś.   
  
Stiles ponownie na niego spogląda, zmuszając się do zatrzymania spojrzenia tylko i wyłącznie na poziomie oczu mężczyzny. Derek sprawia wrażenie otwartego i stabilnego, a tego właśnie mu brakowało w drżącym, zamkniętym pokoju. Powoli kiwa głową. Derek uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, a to sprawia, że serce Stilesa gubi rytm.   
  
— Mój tata jest w domu — wydusza Stiles, przestępując z nogi na nogę, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. — Pewnie będzie sprawdzał mój pokój i zacznie się denerwować, jak mnie w nim nie znajdzie, a nie wziąłem komórki, bo kiedy tylko dotarła do mnie zbieżność z czasem porwań i moich wybryków, po prostu wybiegłem z domu, nie patrząc na nic i... — urywa, gdy dociera do niego, że znowu papla. Ryzykuje zerknięcie na Dereka, którego uśmiech przybrał teraz bardziej pobłażliwą formę.  
  
— W porządku, idź — mówi Derek. — Ale kiedy tylko poczujesz nawet najsłabszą chęć wyjścia z domu, daj mi znać. W razie czego mam wolną sypialnię. Peter wyjechał gdzieś dwa tygodnie temu i nie zapowiada się na jego szybki powrót.   
  
— Okej. — Stiles kiwa głową, po czym szybkim krokiem opuszcza loft.   
  
~*~  
  
Nie śpieszy się w drodze powrotnej, wybierając okrężną drogę i jadąc powoli. Chce mieć czas, by wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć. Stara się wyrzucić spod powiek obraz Dereka ubranego jedynie w spodnie od piżamy, jego ciepłych oczu i łagodnego uśmiechu. Wie, że nie uda mu się tego zwalczyć, bo jako ktoś, kto długie lata był zakochany w Lydii Martin, nabrał doświadczenia w beznadziejnych zauroczeniach. Kiedyś to właśnie ją uważał za najbardziej nieosiągalną dla niego osobę, ale teraz myśli o Dereku, który nie dość, że wygląda jak dzieło sztuki, to jest jeszcze starszy i na sto procent heteroseksualny.   
  
— Boże, Stiles, ty głupi idioto — gani się na głos, zaciskając mocniej palce na kierownicy.   
  
Nie powinien być zaskoczony tym, że los po raz kolejny sobie z niego zakpił. Otrząsa się i stara skupić na drodze. Ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż rozterki miłosne godne słabego filmu dla nastolatków.   
  
Ignoruje bolesne kłucie w sercu, rozmyślając o tym, co powinien zrobić. Pomimo tego, co powiedział Derek, Stiles czuje, że historia się powtarza. Znowu ma udział w czymś, czego nie kontroluje, ale tym razem wie, jakie mogą być tego skutki. Nie ma zamiaru dopuścić do kolejnej tragedii. Gwałtownie skręca, obierając nowy kierunek.  
  
~*~  
  
Wraca do domu godzinę później, lżejszy na umyśle, cięższy na duszy. Stara się cicho otworzyć drzwi, ale po chwili dociera do niego, że to bezcelowe — słabe światło sączy się z salonu, rozjaśniając nieco spowity w mroku korytarz. Tata siedzi na kanapie w tej samej pozie, w jakiej Stiles zastał go po pogrzebie Allison. W jego dłoni znajduje się także szklanka, w której migocze resztka bursztynowego płynu.  
  
— Co się dzieje? — rzuca twardo, przenosząc badawcze spojrzenie na Stilesa. — Chociaż raz powiedz mi całą prawdę.  
  
W głosie taty pobrzmiewają zdesperowane nuty, które boleśnie uderzają w Stilesa. Opiera się ciężko o framugę.  
  
— Byłem u Dereka — mówi, uważnie odmierzając słowa. — Musiałem z kimś porozmawiać.  
  
— To dobrze — odpowiada natychmiast tata, odstawiając szklankę na stół z głośnym stukiem. Wyraz jego twarzy od razu się zmienia — odciskająca się na niej srogość przekształca się w zmartwienie, którego Stiles ma szczerze dość. — Ale musiałeś do niego jechać o — zerka na zegarek — wpół do drugiej w nocy?  
  
Stiles wzrusza ramionami, naprawdę nie mając pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć. Tata pociera oczy dłońmi i wzdycha ciężko, zbyt ciężko. Po chwili chwyta szklankę i dopija whiskey. Podnosi się i idzie do barku, napełnia naczynie ponownie, a następnie odkłada butelkę i wychodzi z salonu, mijając Stilesa bez słowa. Niedługo później drzwi do sypialni taty zamykają się z trzaskiem i dom wypełnia cisza. Stiles odrywa się od framugi i kieruje do swojego pokoju, czując się znacznie cięższy niż był kilka minut temu, chociaż nie sądził, że to możliwe.   
  
Jednak kiedy kładzie się do łóżka nie jest w stanie nie cieszyć się z obietnicy Chrisa, że tym razem nie dopuści do tego, by ktoś niewinny zginął kosztem życia Stilesa.  
  
~*~  
  
Danny jest dla niego bardzo miły, coraz częściej dosiada się do jego stolika, opowiada mu najświeższe plotki i podkrada krakersy. Stiles naprawdę go lubi, lubi te dołeczki i pogodną aurę, ale wie także, że Danny nigdy nie zastąpi Scotta.  
  
Stiles nieraz łapie się na tym, że zerka w stronę Scotta, by zobaczyć, co ten robi, czy w jakim jest humorze. Stiles zna go bardzo dobrze i wie, że jeśli Scott pochyla głowę zaraz po tym jak się uśmiechnie — ten uśmiech jest wymuszony. Jeśli czymś się martwi, rysuje długopisem bezkształtne wzory na końcu zeszytu. A jeśli jest smutny, stara się to ukryć na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Stilesowi brakuje go niczym jednej z kończyn, ale wie, że musi trzymać przyjaciela na odległość, szczególnie teraz, kiedy nie ma pewności, czy nadal jest panem swojego ciała i umysłu. Musi chronić najbliższe mu osoby, dlatego milczy i zamyka się coraz ciaśniej. Ma nadzieję, że kiedy to wszystko wreszcie się skończy, będzie mógł na nowo odzyskać to, co utracił.  
  
Atmosfera w domu także staje się bardziej napięta; tata widzi, że coś jest nie w porządku (cóż, bardziej niż zazwyczaj), a Stiles milczy, zbywając pytania wzruszeniem ramion. Nocami wpatruje się w rozciągnięte na suficie cienie i zastanawia, co może zrobić, by przygotować ojca na jego śmierć, czy może zrobić cokolwiek. Sam wciąż stara się oswoić z taką możliwością, z ostatecznością, na którą zdecydował się, idąc do Chrisa. Zastanawia się, czy powinien zostawić jakiś list, wyjaśnić, że to był jego pomysł, że się na to zgodził i że tak będzie najlepiej. Że nie ma żalu. Że będzie tęsknił, gdziekolwiek się znajdzie.   
  
Zamyka oczy i stara się skoncentrować na własnym ciele; myśli po kolei o głowie, ramionach, nogach. Usiłuje wyczuć wszystko, każdy milimetr — od serca po palce. Szuka jakichś nieprawidłowości, niepasujących elementów, czegokolwiek, co powie mu, że nie jest sam. Napina się cały i zaciska z wysiłku oczy. Nagle uderza w niego mocna, obezwładniająca woń ziemi i rozkładu. Natychmiast zrywa się do pozycji siedzącej i łapie ciężki oddech. Czuje się jakby przebiegł milę. Zerka z niepokojem na drzwi, sprawdzając czy aby nie ma za nimi taty, dopóki nie przypomina sobie, że dzisiaj też wypadła mu nocna zmiana. Zrywa się z łóżka i w biegu wciąga na siebie znoszoną bluzę, jednocześnie usiłując wcisnąć stopy w trampki. Ma wrażenie, że ściany wokół niego zwężają się niebezpiecznie, więc instynktownie szuka wyjścia. Wypada na dwór i wskakuje do jeepa. Jego dłoń trzęsie się tak bardzo, że udaje mu się włożyć kluczyki dopiero po minucie. Przeklina, panikując jeszcze bardziej. Sięga po telefon, kiedy jest już na drodze. Drżącymi palcami stara się wystukać jedyny numer, o jakim może myśleć. Po trzeciej nieudanej próbie po prostu przeklina siarczyście i rzuca telefon na siedzenie pasażera. Dociska pedał gazu.  
  
Kiedy dobiega do mieszkania Dereka, ten otwiera już drzwi z pełną obawy miną. Tym razem na szczęście jest w pełni ubrany. Stiles wpada do środka i niemal łyka powietrze, próbując coś z siebie wydusić.  
  
— Poczułem ten zapach — wykrztusza pod czujnym spojrzeniem Dereka. — Ziemi i... rozkładu. — Od samego wspomnienia coś mu się przekręca w żołądku. Ma wrażenie, że wciąż czuje ten smród. — Tak pachnie ten potwór, prawda? — Podnosi wzrok na Dereka i widzi jego zszokowane oblicze, które może oznaczać tylko, że Stiles ma rację. Chowa twarz w dłoniach.  
  
— Jak to go poczułeś? — dopytuje Derek.  
  
— Leżałem na łóżku i skupiałem się na sobie, na moim ciele i wtedy, cholera, wtedy to poczułem. Derek, to naprawdę ja. To coś naprawdę we mnie siedzi. — Stiles czuje, że jeszcze chwila, a zaraz się rozpłacze. Patrzy na Dereka bezradnym wzrokiem, jakby mężczyzna mógł mu w jakiś sposób pomóc. Derek nerwowo oblizuje wargę.  
  
— Jesteś pewny, że poczułeś go... z wewnątrz siebie?  
  
Stiles zamyśla się na chwilę, odtwarzając w pamięci zdarzenie.  
  
— To zapach jego ciała, nie emocji — kontynuuje Derek — mogłeś go poczuć z zewnątrz.  
  
— Chcesz powiedzieć, że to coś mogło być w moim pokoju razem ze mną? — pyta w końcu.  
  
— Tak. — Derek wygląda, jakby coś rozważał. — Mogę to sprawdzić — dodaje i obraca się już w kierunku drzwi, ale Stiles łapie mocno jego nadgarstek, zatrzymując mężczyznę w miejscu. Kręci przecząco głową na tyle gwałtownie, że coś przeskakuje mu w szyi. Derek zatrzymuje się, patrząc na Stilesa z coraz większym zaniepokojeniem.   
  
— Czy mój zapach się zmienił? — pyta, choć przerażają go obie możliwe odpowiedzi. Nie puszcza nadgarstka Dereka.  
  
— Postaraj się uspokoić, bo teraz wyczuwam głównie strach.  
  
Stiles bierze kilka uspokajających oddechów, starając się zapanować nad własnym przerażeniem. Jednak bardziej pomaga mu puls Dereka, który wyczuwa pod palcami. Kiwa głową, kiedy odzyskuje już względny spokój. Derek nachyla się lekko, wciągając powietrze głęboko w płuca. Stiles nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego wywołuje to u niego dreszcze.  
  
— Pachniesz normalnie — osądza w końcu Derek. — Tak jak ty.   
  
Stiles kiwa głową, choć nie jest przekonany. Puszcza także nadgarstek Dereka, który jest teraz mokry od jego spoconej dłoni. Ogarnia go wstyd.  
  
— Oferta z wolną sypialnią jest nadal aktualna — rzuca Derek, podnosząc pytająco brew.  
  
— Mam spać w łóżku, w którym spał Peter? — pyta z odrazą, siląc się na zabawne brzmienie. Nie chce po sobie pokazać jak bardzo jest przerażony samą wizją powrotu do własnego domu.  
  
— Mojego ci nie oddam — zaznacza od razu Derek, ale nie w ten gburowaty, charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, tylko w dość nonszalancki, który brzmi znacznie cieplej.  
  
— Wezmę kanapę.   
  
~*~  
  
Stiles spędza noc owinięty w gruby koc, który przyniósł mu Derek. Choć głowę układa na miękkiej poduszce i jest mu wygodnie i ciepło, nie śpi. Przeskakuje po kanałach, trafiając na _Podziemny krąg_ i _Szczęki_ , a także kilka filmów, których nie zna i zbytnio się na nich nie skupia podczas oglądania. Wczesnym rankiem wyłącza w końcu telewizor, składa koc w kwadrat i zostawia na kanapie. Ma się już zbierać do wyjścia, kiedy zauważa, jak Derek schodzi po schodach, wyglądając na kompletnie rozbudzonego. Ma na sobie zwykłą koszulkę i dresowe spodnie, a Stiles zaczyna się już przyzwyczajać do widoku jego bosych stóp.  
  
— Rozmawiałem z Deatonem — rzuca Derek w ramach powitania, po czym kieruje się do kuchni. Stiles podąża za nim. — Okazało się, że Peter ściągnął go tam, gdziekolwiek teraz przebywa i nie będzie go przez tydzień. Ale obiecał, że zajmie się tobą zaraz jak wróci. Niestety nie może przyspieszyć powrotu. — Marszczy brwi.  
  
Stiles niemrawo przytakuje, usiłując odepchnąć od siebie wizję siedmiu dni oczekiwania na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie. Derek w tym czasie wyciąga z lodówki sok i mleko, a następnie sięga po opakowanie muesli i dwie miseczki. Stiles reflektuje się, że w dość krótkim czasie już drugi mężczyzna przygotowuje dla niego śniadanie.  
  
— Em, powinienem się już zmywać, jeśli chcę zdążyć przed tatą — wybąkuje wymijająco, robiąc krok w tył.   
  
— W porządku — odpowiada Derek, spoglądając na niego. Chowa jedną miseczkę z powrotem do półki, a do drugiej nasypuje muesli, po czym zalewa je mlekiem. — Powinieneś go uprzedzić, że będziesz tutaj spał przez najbliższy tydzień — dodaje, nie przerywając przygotowywania śniadania. — Chcę cię mieć na oku.   
  
Stiles rzuca mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale Derek wygląda tak, jakby nie wiedział z czym Stiles ma problem. Z drugiej strony jest jednak wdzięczny za taki obrót spraw, bo nie wyobraża sobie spędzenia kolejnej nocy we własnym pokoju. Zdobywa się w końcu na wypowiedzenie tego najważniejszego słowa:  
  
— Dziękuję.   
  
Derek posyła mu pogodny uśmiech.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy.  
  
~*~  
  
Stiles wraca do domu przed tatą i decyduje się nic mu nie mówić o propozycji, a właściwie poleceniu, jakie wydał Derek. Wie, że zapach potwora nie pochodził z zewnątrz, choćby nie wiadomo jak Derek starał się przekonać go, że było inaczej. Poczuł tę woń, gdy zagłębił się wewnątrz siebie, zatopił w miejsca, o jakich nie odważał się nawet myśleć. Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości.   
  
Najłatwiej byłoby się poddać — oszczędzić innym ryzyka i podjąć decyzję, wciąż będąc trzeźwym na umyśle i świadomym samego siebie. Ale nie może tak postąpić, nie kiedy ma przed oczami swoją mamę walczącą ze wszystkich sił o każdy kolejny dzień. A także tatę, który po jej śmierci ledwo stanął ponownie na nogi i który na pewno nie wytrzymałby takiego ciosu ponownie. To myśl o rodzicach sprawia, że postanawia dać szansę Deatonowi, nawet jeśli sam nie ma już nadziei.  
  
Gdy wraca tata, zamieniają ze sobą po dwa słowa, po czym mężczyzna kieruje się do sypialni, a Stiles wychodzi do szkoły. Po nieprzespanej nocy zapowiada się ciężki dzień.  
  
~*~  
  
Nawet, kiedy tata jest na noc w domu, Stiles nie ma problemów z wymknięciem się. Robił to bardzo często już wcześniej, zakradając się do Scotta czy po prostu na przekór zakazom. Poza tym tata jest na tyle zmęczony i na tyle zraniony, że zwyczajnie nie zwraca na niego tyle uwagi, co wcześniej.  
  
Po spędzeniu u Dereka trzech nocy z rzędu czuje się bardziej zmęczony niż w całym swoim życiu. Nie pomaga mu jego poduszka, którą zawsze już ze sobą zabiera, melisa ani ciepłe mleko, nawet liczenie baranków, w umyśle Stilesa mających zdeformowane ciała. Zasypia ze zmęczenia, by kilka minut później zrywać się z kanapy oblany potem. Dwukrotnie Derek musi interweniować, wyciągając go z koszmaru niczym kotwice z oceanu. Stiles przeprasza, czując wstyd i upokorzenie, ale Derek powtarza, że nic się nie stało, żeby spróbował ponownie zasnąć, po czym wraca do swojej sypialni.   
  
Boi się zamknąć oczy. Boi się tej krwi ściekającej po ścianach, zapachu rozkładu, smaku żółci na języku. Boi się martwych dłoni rozdrapujących mu twarz. Boi się, że pewnego razu się nie obudzi, na zawsze zamknięty w przerażających ramach własnego umysłu.  
  
~*~  
  
Jego stopy zapadają się w miękkie podłoże niemal po kostki; ziemia chwyta go łapczywie, próbując zatrzymać w miejscu, ale prze wytrwale przed siebie. Cisza jest niemal namacalna — nie słyszy swojego oddechu czy serca dudniącego w piersi. Nawet brodzące w glebie stopy nie wydają żadnego dźwięku. Nie przejmuje się tym, bo w oddali już majaczy mu cel jego wędrówki, jasny i wyjątkowy na tle nocy. Mieni się w księżycowym świetle, nęci. Pokonuje szybko pozostały dystans i pada na kolana przed jasnym nagrobkiem. Chwilę później ryje już paznokciami w miękkiej ziemi, rozgarniając ją na boki. Kopie dopóki nie natrafia na drewniane wieczko trumny, które atakuje, drapiąc zaciekle. Drzazgi dostają mu się głęboko pod paznokcie, ale ból jest przytłumiony przez obezwładniające pragnienie. W końcu deski pękają, ukazując ukryte we wnętrzu kości. Łapczywie zaciska na nich palce i wgryza się w ich twardą strukturę, póki nie dociera do szpiku. Sukienka mamy ma taki sam kolor jak w dzień, w którym została pochowana.  
  
Głowę wypełnia mu wrzask. Dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że wydobywa się on z jego ust. Łapie hausty powietrza, ale i tak ma wrażenie, że się dusi. Ktoś jest przy nim, ściskając go mocno za ramiona i potrząsając nim gwałtownie. Krzyczy coś, ale jego słowa nie dosięgają Stilesa, roztrzaskując się o niewidzialną barierę, jaka ich dzieli mimo fizycznego kontaktu. Wszystko jest ciasne, gęste i duszące, i Stiles zrywa się z kanapy, odpychając cudze ręce.   
  
— Muszę wyjść — charczy, czując na sobie napierające zewsząd ściany. Świat wiruje, kolory zlewają się ze sobą, atakując swoją intensywnością. Drzwi majaczą mu przed oczami niczym oaza na pustyni. Ma wrażenie, że się do nich czołga. Coś go łapie, unieruchamia. Szarpie się, drapie, wyrywa, ale zacisk jest zbyt silny. Pojawiają się jeszcze te dźwięki, bezsensowne odgłosy wypełniające mu uszy. — MUSZĘ WYJŚĆ! — ryczy na tyle mocno, że coś nim wstrząsa.  
  
Z potoku bezsensownych dźwięków w końcu wyłapuje swoje imię i nagle poznaje dłonie, które obejmują jego twarz i te zielone oczy wpatrzone teraz w niego ze strachem. Z ust ulatuje mu drżący, długi oddech. Czuje się nagle pusty.  
  
— Już? — pyta Derek, obracając jego twarz, by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Stiles orientuje się, że jest na ziemi, a Derek klęczy przy nim, utrzymując go w pozycji siedzącej. Przymyka oczy i kiwa głową, nie potrafiąc utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego. — Nadal chcesz wyjść? — Stiles odważa się ponownie otworzyć oczy. To, co widzi, sprawia, że nie obawia się znowu kiwnąć głową.  
  
~*~  
  
Pół godziny później znajdują się w miejscu, o jakim Stiles nigdy nawet nie pomyślał jako o celu ucieczki — dachu starego domu Hale'ów. W zasadzie ciężko mówić o „dachu”, kiedy pozostało po nim zaledwie kilka desek i parę rzędów dachówek, tworzących powierzchnię, która z trudem mieści dwie wysokie osoby, ale nie narzeka. W zasadzie czuje się niezwykle spokojnie, a tego właśnie było mu potrzeba.  
  
Derek wziął jedynie kurtkę i bluzę Stilesa, po czym zaprowadził go do camaro i przywiózł tutaj, nie mówiąc po drodze ani słowa. Potem chwycił jego nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą przez zniszczony hol, trzeszczące schody, a następnie pomógł mu wspiąć się na dach. Stiles odnajduje w tym pewnym uchwycie znacznie więcej niż by chciał, ale tej nocy postawia się tym nie przejmować, znajdując ulgę w bliskości Dereka.   
  
— Mój tata kochał gwiazdy — mówi Derek, zaburzając osiadłą ciszę. — Był astronomem-amatorem. Kupił sobie profesjonalny teleskop i ekscytował się jak dziecko, kiedy zbliżało się jakieś astronomiczne wydarzenie. Jego największym marzeniem było samodzielnie odkryć jakąś gwiazdę. Jestem pewny, że nazwałby ją imieniem mojej mamy. Bardzo się kochali.  
  
Stiles nie odezwał się od czasu, w którym opuścili mieszkanie. Nadal czuje się, jakby nie do końca się obudził. Wodzi wzrokiem za palcem Dereka wędrującym od jednej jasnej kropki do drugiej, gdy ten tłumaczy mu na co właśnie patrzy, i wyjawia związane z nimi historie i przesądy. Nie przypomina sobie, by mężczyzna kiedykolwiek tak dużo mówił. Wpatruje się migoczące gwiazdy i wsłuchuje w słowa Dereka opowiadającego o swojej rodzinie, o ich pasjach, marzeniach i obawach. W jego głosie wydają się wciąż żywi, jakby wcale nie spłonęli kilka metrów pod nimi. Derek także wygląda spokojnie, uśmiecha się, z bólem, ale uśmiecha co jakiś czas na wspomnienie wyjątkowo zabawnego zdarzenia.   
  
— Jak ty sobie z tym wszystkim radzisz? — wyrywa się Stilesowi, bo nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto przeżył tak wiele jest w stanie wstawać codziennie i egzystować jak normalny człowiek.  
  
Derek milczy ze wzrokiem utkwionym w rozgwieżdżonym niebie. Jasne światło księżyca obmywa jego profil, nadając mu nieco więcej ostrości. Usta mężczyzny zaciśnięte są w wąską linię, pierś powoli podnosi się i opada. Stiles wie, że choć Derek leży tuż obok niego, na tyle blisko, że dotyka go długością ramienia, myślami jest daleko, bardzo daleko, w krainie wyblakłych obrazów i dźwięków żywych jedynie we wspomnieniach. Odwraca się z powrotem do gwiazd, boleśnie świadomy przy nich kruchości własnej egzystencji. Jest tak cicho; wiatr ledwie muska liście na drzewach, jakby nie śmiał ich poruszyć, nie słychać żadnych zwierząt. Stiles ma wrażenie, że nawet powietrze zaczyna zastygać, warstwa po warstwie osiadając na uśpiony świat, więc kiedy Derek ponownie się odzywa, Stiles niemal podskakuje z zaskoczenia.  
  
— Czasami ciężko mi się oddycha.  
  
Sens tych słów uderza w Stilesa z siłą, która wypycha mu powietrze z płuc. Zerka pospiesznie na Dereka, ale wzrok mężczyzny nadal zawieszony jest wysoko pomiędzy gwiazdami. Jedynie jego twarz wydaje się bardziej pusta niż jeszcze chwilę temu, bardziej przypominając bladą maskę. Stiles nie potrafi się powstrzymać i podnosi się nieco na łokciu, a następnie nachyla się w stronę Dereka, który w końcu odrywa spojrzenie od nieba. Kiedy Stiles dostrzega wreszcie wyraz jego oczu, zamiera. Ma wrażenie, że Derek leży pod nim otwarty na oścież, wrażliwy i podatny na zranienie. Że widzi jego duszę w czystych, zielonych zwierciadłach, wpatrzonych teraz w niego bez grama skrępowania czy wstydu. Stiles czuje się, jakby po miesiącach utkanych z szarości w końcu był w stanie zobaczyć kolory. I to go obezwładnia.   
  
Odpychając na bok wątpliwości i strach, pozwala by ten moment nim zawładnął. Czuje każdy milimetr swojego ciała, drżący i niecierpliwy; czuje krew buzującą mu w żyłach i powietrze rozciągające płuca. Czuje się wręcz boleśnie żywy, kiedy pochyla się i dotyka swoimi ustami warg Dereka. Nie ma odwagi, by przymknąć oczy, nie ma jej także, by wydłużyć pocałunek choćby o sekundę, więc ogranicza się jedynie do delikatnego muśnięcia, zanim znów nie wraca do poprzedniej pozycji.   
  
Derek wpatruje się w niego przez kilka sekund z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy i Stiles chce już przepraszać, chce się odsunąć, odejść, uciec, ale wtedy palce mężczyzny ostrożnie wślizgują się w jego włosy tuż przy podstawie czaszki i ciągną go w dół. Usta Dereka nie są zachłanne, a pocałunek nie jest namiętny — składa się z serii muśnięć i płytkich oddechów — jednak Stiles drży, żeby nie powiedzieć dygocze, od nadmiaru doznań. Ma wrażenie, że się rozpada, rozbija na miliony wibrujących części, po czym składa na nowo, pełniejszy i trwalszy. Derek jest pewny w swojej delikatności; nie waha się, nie naciska. Gdy wreszcie się oddala, Stilesowi brakuje oddechu, a ręka, na której się opiera, zaczyna promieniować bólem. Derek zsuwa palce z włosów Stilesa na jego policzek, zarysowuje kształt szczęki, by na końcu nacisnąć lekko kciukiem na dolną wargę. Śledzi tę wędrówkę pełnym fascynacji wzrokiem. Przenosi go na oczy Stilesa, a wrażenie nie słabnie.  
  
— Chodź tutaj — szepcze miękko, przyciągając go ku sobie. Stiles poddaje się temu, układając w zapraszających ramionach Dereka.  
  
Chociaż kłębi mu się w głowie mnóstwo myśli i pytań, milczy. Nie chce zaburzać tego spokoju, nie chce zabić tej chwili. Zerka ostatni raz na Dereka, po czym znów przenosi spojrzenie na niebo. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuje ciepło.  
  
~*~  
  
Pierwsze, co do niego dociera tuż po obudzeniu, to ból pleców. I karku. I biodra. Otwiera oczy, a zamiast jasnego sufitu dostrzega błękitne niebo roztaczające się nad jego głową. Rozgląda się półprzytomnie wokół. Leży na twardych dachówkach, na dachu starego domu Hale'ów, Derek obejmuje go ciasno, wciskając nos w zagłębienie jego szyi. Wspomnienia z wczorajszego dnia uderzają w niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba.  
  
Jego puls musiał przyspieszyć, bo Derek natychmiast podrywa głowę i czujnie rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Dopiero po chwili wzrok mężczyzny osiada na Stilesie. Odsuwa się, wyglądając na bardzo zakłopotanego.   
  
— Powinienem wrócić do domu — wydusza Stiles, gdy cisza się przedłuża, czyniąc sytuację jeszcze bardziej niekomfortową.   
  
— Twój tata... — Derek macha dłonią w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.  
  
— Tak — rzuca Stiles, zgadując o co mu chodzi.   
  
Schodzenie z dachu jest o wiele mniej przyjemne niż wchodzenie. Nagle dotyk Dereka, choć nadal stabilny i pewny, nie przynosi już ukojenia. Teraz Stiles czuje się niezwykle skrępowany, gdy mężczyzna utrzymuje jego ciężar, gdy w ogóle go dotyka.   
  
Droga do mieszkania jest istną torturą. Stiles wierci się na swoim siedzeniu, patrząc na wszystko oprócz Dereka. W radio leci akurat piosenka, której nienawidzi, ale nie ma odwagi przełączyć stacji.   
  
— Jeśli chodzi o... — zaczyna Derek.  
  
— Rozumiem — ucina. Jest bardzo wcześnie, na tyle, że Stiles bez problemu powinien zdążyć przed powrotem taty i tylko na tym stara się skupić.  
  
— Chodzi mi o to, że...  
  
— Rozumiem! — powtarza, rzucając Derekowi ostre spojrzenie. Mężczyzna zaciska mocno wargi, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale tego nie robi. Stiles jest mu za to wdzięczny. Zresztą, co mógłby powiedzieć? Nic, czego Stiles już nie wiedział.  
  
Gdy wjeżdżają na parking, Stiles wysiada z samochodu zanim Derek zdąży dobrze zahamować. Wbiega do mieszkania i chwyta jedynie kluczyki do jeepa i komórkę, zanim znów nie pędzi na dół. Usprawiedliwia się tym, że się spieszy, ale w głębi serca wie, że to nieprawda.  
  
~*~  
  
Orientuje się, że jego prysznic powinien być o wiele dłuższy i dokładniejszy w momencie, w którym oczy wszystkich wilkołaków zwężają się podejrzliwie, kiedy wchodzi do szkoły. Zapewne zapach Dereka jest na nim doskonale wyczuwalny, skoro spędził w ramionach mężczyzny większość nocy. Spuszcza głowę i stara się unikać nawiązywania jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego.  
  
Jakby tego było mało, dostaje szlaban za nieoddanie eseju na angielski. Przyjmuje go bez słowa sprzeciwu. Choć bardzo się stara, przez całą godzinę myśli uciekają mu do ust Dereka, zarostu, drapiącego go delikatnie w skórę, palców zanurzonych w jego włosach. Dociera do niego, że przez te kilka godzin snu na dachu nie doświadczył żadnego koszmaru. I to boli, bo gdy wreszcie odnalazł swój azyl, musi być to miejsce znajdujące się poza jego zasięgiem.  
  
Wraca do domu z ciężkim sercem i na ołowianych nogach. Gdy tylko otwiera drzwi, dobiegają go głosy taty i Parrisha, dyskutujących o czymś zawzięcie. Kieruje się do kuchni, zwabiony ciekawością. Tata siedzi przy stole; jego włosy są nastroszone, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Wygląda także na bardzo zmęczonego i ściska w dłoni kubek kawy, co potwierdza tę teorię. Parrish stoi przy jego boku z zaciętą miną.  
  
— Jest pewna, że widziała właśnie ją? — pyta tata, stukając w otwartą teczkę, która leży na stole przed nim.  
  
— Absolutnie — potwierdza Parrish. Prostuje plecy jak za każdym razem, gdy chce wyglądać bardziej profesjonalnie. — Pani Rodriguez twierdzi, że widziała tę kobietę, idącą w kierunku rezerwatu z trzecim porwanym dzieckiem. Nie zgłosiła tego, bo myślała, że to jego matka. Dopiero niedawno dowiedziała się, że chłopiec został tego dnia porwany.  
  
Tata przeciera dłonią twarz i odwraca głowę w kierunku drzwi, w których wciąż stoi Stiles. Wygląda, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić.   
  
— Wygląda na to, że musimy porozmawiać z Derekiem — rzuca.   
  
Stiles chce już zapytać o co chodzi, kiedy jego wzrok pada na portret pamięciowy, który leży na stole. Widnieje na nim twarz Laury Hale.  
  
  
  
  
________  
*oryginał:  
„ _Opened up, the relief  
Time has come for you to see  
Where I'm coming from  
What I've been running from  
  
Let you taste the texture of my blood  
Lacking iron  
Gates to my heart_”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawet nie wiecie, ile przyjemności sprawił mi opis pocałunku Stilesa i Dereka. Mam nadzieję, że wam również się podobał ;)


	4. Vardøgery

VARDØGERY  
Nazwa: norweskie _vardøger_ — w wolnym tłumaczeniu: głos ostrzeżenia, duch poprzedzający; angielskie _fetch_ — zabierający (do świata zmarłych).  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Nie wiem  
Skąd niby kiedykolwiek będę wiedział?_*  
  
  
  
  
  
— Derek, muszę ci coś powiedzieć!  
  
Stiles wpada do loftu, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Jest zziajany i zdenerwowany, dlatego w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzega małego zbiorowiska w salonie. Przystaje zaskoczony, zmierzając się z podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami, wycelowanymi w niego ze wszystkich stron.  
  
— Gdzie jest Derek? — pyta, przeskakując wzrokiem po twarzach członków watahy. Zaciska palce mocniej na portrecie pamięciowym Laury.  
  
— Dobre pytanie, Stilinski — rzuca Jackson, zezując na niego z fotela. Twarz chłopaka wykrzywia podejrzliwy grymas.  
  
Stiles instynktownie zerka w stronę stojącego nieopodal Scotta, którego mina jest mieszanką niepokoju i smutku.  
  
— Mieliśmy mieć zebranie o czwartej — wyjaśnia chłopak, spoglądając w stronę reszty watahy — ale nie zastaliśmy Dereka.   
  
— Camaro stoi na podjeździe — zauważa Stiles, marszcząc brwi.  
  
— A jego komórka jest tutaj — dodaje Lydia, potrząsając w dłoni telefonem. Siedzi na kanapie wraz z Kirą, która rzuca Stilesowi niepewne spojrzenie, po czym przenosi wzrok na swoje kolana.  
  
— Nie możemy też skontaktować się z Deatonem. — Scott wciska ręce w kieszenie kurtki i wygląda jakby utrzymanie kontaktu wzrokowego ze Stilesem sprawiało mu trudność.  
  
— Załatwia gdzieś jakieś interesy z Peterem — rzuca szybko Stiles, nienawidząc tego napięcia i dystansu, jaki się między nimi wytworzył. — Wróci za kilka dni.  
  
Scott wygląda na zaskoczonego tą informacją, a raczej tym, że to właśnie Stiles ją posiada. Wymienia wymowne spojrzenie z Isaakiem, który stoi oparty o stół, po czym, jakby toczył ze sobą walkę, w końcu pyta:  
  
— Stiles, co ty tutaj właściwie robisz?  
  
Pytanie nie jest zadane ostrym tonem; zarówno głos jak i mina Scotta wyrażają jedynie niezrozumienie podszyte cieniem smutku, który pojawił się w jego oczach po śmierci Allison. Stiles oblizuje wargę, zanim jednak ma szansę odpowiedzieć, ubiega go Jackson.  
  
— Czy to nie oczywiste? — rzuca blondyn, rozkładając się w fotelu jak król. — Mieszkanie przesiąknięte jest jego zapachem, a on — zerka wymownie na Stilesa — pachnie Derekiem. Dodaj dwa do dwóch, Scott — parska z grymasem, wciąż nie zdejmując ciężkiego wzroku ze Stilesa.  
  
Stiles spogląda na Scotta, ale ten ucieka spojrzeniem w bok. Lydia chowa się za swoją maską, a Kira wygląda wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, skacząc wzrokiem po ścianach. Jedynie Isaac zdaje się w miarę normalnie zachowywać.  
  
— Podejrzewałem, że mogę mieć coś wspólnego z porwaniami dzieci — mówi Stiles, decydując, że nie może tego dłużej przed nimi ukrywać. Wszystkie twarze znów obracają się w jego stronę. — Derek chciał mieć mnie na oku, więc spałem tutaj przez kilka dni. — Wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.  
  
W mieszkaniu zapada ciężka cisza.  
  
— Jak to „podejrzewałeś, że możesz mieć coś wspólnego z porwaniami dzieci”? — pyta po chwili Lydia ostrym tonem, mrużąc oczy.   
  
— Miałem ku temu powody — ucina i zanim ktokolwiek jest w stanie mu przerwać, dodaje: — Ale teraz mamy znacznie większy problem. — Łapie pytające spojrzenie Scotta i gestem głowy wskazuje mu stół, po czym sam rusza w jego kierunku. Isaac przesuwa się, robiąc mu miejsce. — To jest portret pamięciowy osoby, która była widziana z trzecim porwanym chłopcem. — To mówiąc, rozkłada na blacie wizerunek Laury. Słyszy jak Scott wciąga głośno powietrze za jego plecami. Isaac przekręca głowę na bok, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć.  
  
— Czy to...? — Pozwala, by pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.  
  
— Laura Hale, martwa od półtora roku siostra Dereka — potwierdza Stiles.  
  
Lydia z Kirą nachylają się nad portretem, a Jackson, siedzący naprzeciwko Stilesa, podnosi się z fotela i obchodzi stół, skanując twarz Laury wzrokiem.  
  
— Kto podał rysopis? — pyta Scott, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na portret. Stiles orientuje się, że dzieli ich tylko krok i ma ogromną potrzebę wyciągnąć rękę, by dotknąć przyjaciela. Zdusza ją.  
  
— Pamiętasz panią Rodriguez, tę starą kwiaciarkę, która zawsze wtykała nos w nieswoje sprawy? — Scott przytakuje. — Nie mogła spać, więc poszła do kuchni po jakieś proszki. Przez okno zauważyła chłopca i... Laurę. Zwróciła na nich uwagę, bo było grubo po północy, a oni kierowali się do lasu. Najpierw myślała, że to jego matka, ale kiedy dowiedziała się o tych porwaniach, postanowiła odwiedzić posterunek. Ze szczęściem dla nas.  
  
— Myślicie, że to naprawdę ona? — Isaac przeskakuje spojrzeniem między Stilesem i Scottem. — No wiecie, półtora roku w grobie i te sprawy... — Macha ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.  
  
— Nie byłaby pierwszym Halem, który zmartwychwstał — rzuca ponuro Lydia, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w portret Laury.   
  
— Nawet jeśli, dlaczego po prostu nie przyszła do Dereka? — wyraża na głos swoje wątpliwości Stiles. Przez chwilę czuje się jak dawniej. — Dlaczego, do diabła, porywa dzieci? — Kręci głową. — Tu chodzi o coś więcej — dodaje bardziej do siebie, zawieszając wzrok na ładnych, wyrazistych rysach Laury. — I jeszcze ten zapach...  
  
Scott marszczy brwi, spoglądając na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
  
— Jaki zapach?  
  
— Zapach potwora, Scott — wyjaśnia Stiles i spuszcza wzrok z powrotem na portret, nie mając odwagi utrzymać spojrzenia Scotta. Czuje ogarniające go zmęczenie.   
  
— Skąd znasz jego zapach? — Tym razem ton Scotta nabiera podejrzliwych nut. Ciało chłopaka napina się w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.  
  
— Tak jak wspominałem, mam powody, by myśleć, że to wszystko ma ze mną związek. — Nie chce drążyć tematu, nie w obecności Jacksona, który mierzy go teraz takim spojrzeniem, jakby spodziewał się, że Stilesowi wyrośnie z czoła trzecia dłoń.  
  
Nagle czuje na nadgarstku czyjeś palce i odwraca się, by zmierzyć się twarzą w twarz ze Scottem, który stara się przywołać na usta pogodny uśmiech, jak zawsze, gdy chce kogoś pocieszyć.  
  
— Dajcie nam chwilę — rzuca do reszty Scott, po czym ciągnie Stilesa za sobą, uważnie go przy tym obserwując, jakby spodziewał się z jego strony jakiegokolwiek oporu. Stiles daje się wyprowadzić z mieszkania bez sprzeciwu.   
  
Scott nie trzyma jego nadgarstka mocno, ale jednak na tyle pewnie, żeby mu się nie wymsknął. Nie puszcza go, gdy wychodzą na korytarz, a następnie schodzą po schodach. Nie odzywa się nawet jednym słowem, tylko uśmiecha lekko; popołudniowe słońce wpadające przez okna odbija się ciepłem na jego twarzy. Gdy wychodzą na parking i mijają czarne camaro, w piersi Stilesa pojawia się nieprzyjemny ucisk, jednak Scott nie pozwala mu się zatrzymać, prowadząc prosto do jeepa.  
  
— Jackson i Isaac wciąż mogą nas usłyszeć, ale zachowajmy pozory. — Uśmiecha się delikatnie, jakby z lekką obawą. Stiles nienawidzi tej niepewności. — Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? — pyta w końcu. Wygląda na naprawdę zranionego, a Stilesa oblewa palące poczucie winy.  
  
— Scott, ja do tej pory nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje — odpowiada po chwili, po czym przeczesuje palcami włosy. — Nie chciałem... Nie chciałem ryzykować, że... — Brakuje mu słów, więc wzrusza ramionami, po czym spuszcza wzrok na swoje stopy. W następnej sekundzie czuje ciepłe ciało Scotta, jego silne ramiona oplatające go mocno i nie wie, jak na to zareagować.  
  
— Nie jesteś sam, rozumiesz? — szepcze Scott, trzymając go jeszcze mocniej niż chwilę temu. — Jesteś moim bratem i kocham cię, i powinieneś od razu z tym do mnie przyjść. Cokolwiek się dzieje, jestem tu dla ciebie. Zawsze coś wymyślimy.   
  
Stiles go nie odpycha, ale nie robi także nic więcej poza przyjmowaniem tego, co daje mu Scott. W końcu jednak nie może się powstrzymać i odwzajemnia uścisk z całą siłą, jaką posiada. Scott także obejmuje go mocniej i Stiles czuje, że jeszcze chwila, a połamie mu kości. Ma to gdzieś. Stoją tak przez pewien czas, opleceni wokół siebie niczym dwie ośmiornice, chłonąc ciepło i oparcie drugiego. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Scott wreszcie się od niego odrywa, odsuwa o krok i poklepuje Stilesa po ramionach z niepokojąco szklistymi oczami. Jednak chwilę później znowu go obejmuje, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.  
  
— Scott. — Stilesowi łamie się głos, więc musi odchrząknąć, zanim nie kontynuuje: — Musimy znaleźć Dereka.  
  
Scott ściska go jeszcze raz i ponownie się odsuwa. Jego oczy nie są już szkliste, a zdeterminowane. Kiwa głową.  
  
~*~  
  
Dzielą się na grupy. Isaac razem z Kirą przeszukują rezerwat, kiedy Lydia z Jacksonem przemierzają ulice Beacon Hills. Nie można jeszcze oficjalnie zgłosić zaginięcia, ale zarówno Szeryf jak i Parrish angażują się w poszukiwania i sprawdzają rozstawione po mieście kamery w nadziei na to, że mignie im gdzieś twarz Dereka. Stiles kończy ze Scottem w jeepie i za pierwszy cel obierają stary dom Hale'ów. Kiedy dojeżdżają na miejsce Scott faktycznie wyczuwa zapach Dereka, ale stwierdza, że jest zbyt nieświeży, żeby dać im jakieś wskazówki. Stiles orientuje się, że Scott musiał zwęszyć także jego woń (w końcu był na dachu z Derekiem pół nocy), jednak chłopak nie wspomina o tym słowem. Cóż, nie musi.  
  
— No dobra, powiedz to — mówi Stiles, gdy Scott po raz kolejny dziwnie na niego zerka. Siedzą już z powrotem w jeepie, pewni, że tutaj nic nie znajdą. Scott wygląda przez chwilę tak, jakby nie wiedział, o co chodzi, ale po jednym ostrym spojrzeniu, które rzuca mu Stiles, w końcu przestaje udawać.  
  
— Co wy tutaj robiliście? — pyta prosto z mostu.  
  
— Obserwowaliśmy gwiazdy — odpowiada Stiles zgodnie z prawdą. — Derek jest bardzo romantyczny — dodaje, po czym prezentuje swój firmowy szczękościsk. Scott zamiera. — Czyżby mój sarkazm był aż tak bardzo zaawansowany? — dopytuje, siląc się na lekkie brzmienie, kiedy cisza między nimi gęstnieje nie do zniesienia.  
  
— Cholera, Stiles — rzuca Scott, wypuszczając z płuc trzymany oddech. Opiera głowę o szybę, wpatrując się w las. — Prawie ci uwierzyłem, że obserwowałeś z Derekiem gwiazdy — dodaje z uśmiechem. Stiles nerwowo oblizuje wargę i odwraca wzrok. Nagle czuje się niezwykle skrępowany. — Stiles? — Scott przygląda mu się tym okropnym spojrzeniem, które zawsze wymusza na Stilesie powiedzenie prawdy.  
  
— No bo tak jakby to robiliśmy, w sensie obserwowaliśmy gwiazdy. — Nienawidzi się za rumieniec, wkradający mu się na policzki wbrew jego woli. Nie mogąc znieść spojrzenia Scotta, skupia się na miarowym wystukiwaniu rytmu palcami o kierownicę. — Miałem koszmar, straszny koszmar, Scott — dodaje z naciskiem — i Derek po prostu mnie tu zabrał i opowiadał o swojej rodzinie i... — urywa na wspomnienie pocałunku. — No.   
  
Scott obserwuje go dłuższą chwilę, mrugając. Kolano Stilesa podskakuje nerwowo, gdy czeka na reakcję przyjaciela.  
  
— Na pewno mówimy o tej samej osobie? — upewnia się w końcu Scott, marszcząc brwi w niedowierzaniu.  
  
— Wierz mi, sam też jestem w szoku. Ale... — Stiles przerywa na chwilę, szukając słów. — On rozumie, Scott. On naprawdę rozumie.   
  
Scott nie drąży tematu. Siedzą jeszcze chwilę przed starym domem Dereka, w ciszy, która wreszcie przestała być ciężka i napięta.   
  
— Szukajmy dalej — proponuje Scott.  
  
~*~  
  
Nie natrafiają na żaden ślad Dereka przez kilka następnych godzin i Stiles tylko siłą woli powstrzymuje się, żeby nie zacząć rzucać czymś o ścianę. Nikt nie znika bez słowa, nie zabierając ze sobą telefonu i samochodu, o umówionym spotkaniu i porywającej dzieci martwej siostrze nie wspominając. Co prawda Lydia ciągle powtarza, że nie słyszała żadnych głosów od dłuższego czasu, ale to wcale go nie uspokaja. Siedzą zebrani w salonie Stilesa, pochłonięci dyskusją, co powinni zrobić, kiedy Stilesa nachodzi pewna myśl.  
  
— Czy ktoś się kontaktował z Chrisem? — Po zaskoczonych i zdziwionych spojrzeniach wnioskuje, że nikt o tym nie pomyślał. Nie czekając ani chwili wyciąga telefon i wybiera numer mężczyzny. Trzykrotnie łapie go poczta głosowa, zanim chowa komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. — Wygląda na to, że musimy go odwiedzić.  
  
~*~  
  
Tym razem decydują się nie rozdzielać. Kiedy tylko docierają przed dom Chrisa, Stiles czuje pod skórą dziwne wibracje, ale ignoruje je i wysiada z samochodu.   
  
Pierwszym ostrzeżeniem są niezamknięte drzwi. Kto jak kto, ale Chris Argent nie pozwoliłby sobie na taką nieostrożność. Wymieniają między sobą wymowne spojrzenia, zanim wchodzą do środka. Stiles, choć wie, że jego słuch nie może się równać ze słuchem wilkołaków, instynktownie nasłuchuje jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Rozchodzą się każdy w swoją stronę (oprócz Lydii, której Jackson nie opuszcza na krok), przeszukując po drodze mieszkanie.   
  
Stiles pozostaje w holu, nie mogąc się zmusić do ruchu. Nagle jednak ogarnia go dreszcz i orientuje się, że idzie, zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś pociągał za sznurki przyczepione do jego ciała. Zdaje się doskonale znać drogę, choć nie ma pojęcia, dokąd zmierza. Węszy. Drzwi skrzypią, gdy je uchyla i dostrzega schody prowadzące w dół. Niemal po nich zbiega. Choć nic nie widzi, jego ręka sama z siebie sięga do ukrytego w mroku włącznika, a sufit rozpala się światłem kilku świetlówek. Pomieszczenie jest wielkie i wypełnione meblami; znajdują się w nim rzędy półek, długi stół i kilka gablot z bronią. Przemierza je szybkim krokiem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mija. Czuje, że jest blisko, coraz bliżej, a krew uderza mu do głowy. Niecierpliwi się. Dostrzega metalową skrzynkę, stojącą samotnie na półce w kącie pomieszczenia. Przyciąga go jak magnes, płonąc na tle bezbarwnego pomieszczenia. Dobiega do niej i niecierpliwie zamyka na niej palce. W końcu ją otwiera i zastyga, pożerając wzrokiem jej zawartość. Wyciąga z niej piękny, srebrny grot, na końcu którego widnieje mała, szkarłatna plama. Ślina napływa mu do ust.  
  
— Stiles?  
  
Upuszcza skrzynkę, która z głośnym brzdękiem spotyka się z marmurową podłogą. Kilka srebrnych grotów rozsypuje się dookoła jego stóp, wskazując na niego jak na winowajcę. Scott stoi w drzwiach z tak zdruzgotaną miną, że Stilesowi miękną kolana. Za Scottem są Isaac i Jackson, który zasłania sobą Lydię. Chłopak stoi w lekkim rozkroku, a jego postawa jasno mówi, że szykuje się do walki.

  
Stiles przeklina, po czym osuwa się na ziemię, kiedy nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Jest przerażony reakcją watahy i tym, co właśnie zrobił. Nie może złapać oddechu, czując się tak, jakby przed chwilą się topił. W następnej sekundzie jest już przy nim Scott, który potrząsa jego ramionami i coś do niego mówi, ale do Stilesa to nie dociera. Wyciąga tylko przed siebie wciąż zaciśniętą pięść. Scott delikatnie rozwiera jego palce i wyciągają spomiędzy nich srebrny grot.   
  
— Allison — szepcze Stiles, drżąc jak w febrze.   
  
~*~  
  
Dziesięć minut później Stiles siedzi w gabinecie Chrisa na obitym skórą fotelu, zaciskając kurczowo palce na podłokietnikach i próbuje wyjaśnić, co się właściwie stało. Nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem znalazł grot z krwią Allison i dlaczego chciał go polizać (o czym nie wspomina na głos). Wie natomiast, że jest na krawędzi załamania i naprawdę niewiele brakuje, by zaczął się histerycznie śmiać i uderzać głową o ścianę. Scott stara się być opanowany i spokojny, ale nie potrafi ukryć tego, jak bardzo Stiles go wystraszył. Jackson trzyma dystans, rzucając mu spojrzenia, w których odbija się strach i, gdyby nie okoliczności, Stiles chciałby zapamiętać ten moment ze wszystkimi najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Jackson, największy dupek pośród dupków, się go boi. Ale nie ma w tym nic wesołego, bo Stiles boi się siebie samego o wiele bardziej.  
  
Kira wraz z Lydią, nie marnując czasu, przeglądają nagrania z kamer, które Chris rozstawił dookoła domu. Co jakiś czas któraś z nich rzuca mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale pozostawiają wszystko w rękach Scotta. Isaac przeszukuje po kolei pokoje, starając się załapać jakiś trop. Jackson stoi oparty o ścianę z rękami założonymi na piersiach i łypie na Stilesa, jakby ten w każdej chwili miał wybuchnąć.   
  
— Odwiozę cię do domu i z tobą zostanę, dobrze? — Scott kuca przy nim, opierając się dłońmi o jego kolana. Stiles kręci głową na znak protestu.   
  
— O Boże — wymyka się Lydii i wszystkie spojrzenia kierują się w jej stronę. Dziewczyna dociska dłoń do ust i wpatruje się w ekran monitora w czystym szoku. Kira wciąga głośno powietrze do płuc, a jej oczy rozszerzają się, gdy śledzi wzrokiem to, na czym skupiona jest Lydia.  
  
Scott wygląda jakby nie mógł zdecydować, co zrobić, ale w końcu ściska kolano Stilesa i podnosi się z kucek. Podchodzi do biurka i zagląda Lydii przez ramię, a chwilę później dołącza do nich także Jackson. Obaj wyglądają na wstrząśniętych. Stiles wie, kogo widzą na ekranie monitora, ale mimo wszystko chce ją zobaczyć na własne oczy. Jackson napina się, gdy zauważa, że Stiles się zbliża, jednak nie próbuje go powstrzymać. Kira lekko obraca laptop i choć obraz jest czarno-biały i niewyraźny, nie ma wątpliwości na kogo patrzy.  
  
— Sprawdziłem cały dom i nie wyczułem... ej, co jest? — Isaac przeskakuje pytającym spojrzeniem od jednej osoby do drugiej, ale nikt nie udziela mu odpowiedzi. Podchodzi do biurka, a kiedy tylko zerka w kierunku laptopa, widać jak z jego twarzy odpływa krew.   
  
— Ona też wróciła — szepcze Lydia głosem, jakiego zazwyczaj używa, gdy zwiastuje śmierć.   
  
~*~  
  
Scott upiera się, że będzie przy Stilesie tak długo, jak uzna za stosowne. Mówi, że bierze ze sobą komórkę i w razie czego ktoś da mu znać. Stiles nie ma siły się z nim kłócić, bo wie, że Scott potrzebuje tego znacznie bardziej niż chce się przyznać. Potrzebuje posiadać poczucie jakiejkolwiek kontroli, jak złudne by ono nie było. Scottowi wydaje się, że jeśli przy nim będzie, da radę obronić go przed czymkolwiek, co nadchodzi. Stiles nie jest takim optymistą.  
  
Jak na złość Deaton wciąż nie odbiera, chociaż teraz jego pomoc byłaby nieoceniona. Kiedy Stiles proponuje, by Scott skontaktował się z emisariuszem byłej watahy Jacksona, na jaw wychodzi, że chłopak nieźle sobie tam nagrabił i tylko cudem Derekowi udało się go sprowadzić do Beacon Hills w jednym kawałku. Stiles nie powinien być zaskoczony, ale nie potrafi nic poradzić na zawód, jaki odczuwa.   
  
Noc zdaje się trwać wiecznie. Scott pochrapuje cicho u jego boku; próbował dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, ale po godzinie wytrwałego mrugania oczami, w końcu poddał się zmęczeniu i zasnął. Stiles trwa w stanie półprzytomności, błądząc spojrzeniem po ścianach. Po tej karuzeli emocji, po tych wszystkich wrzaskach i eksplozjach barw pod powiekami, ma wrażenie, że ktoś zamknął go w próżni. Nie wie, co się dzieje, boi się nawet o tym myśleć, ale wciąż widzi żywą Allison, zmierzającą raźnym krokiem do domu swojego ojca. Wyobraźnia podsyła mu także obraz Laury trzymającej rączkę chłopca, kiedy wędrują lasem, za kompana mając jedynie księżyc i jaśniejące na niebie gwiazdy. Czy inni też przekroczą granice śmierci? Jeśli tak, to czy zabiorą ich ze sobą z powrotem? Gdzie jest Derek i czy wciąż żyje? Sama myśl, że może być inaczej, wpędza do jego serca lód, który nie pozwala mu oddychać.   
  
Jednak najgorsza jest niewiedza na temat tego, jaką rolę on sam w tym wszystkim odgrywa. Dociska dłoń do serca, wyczuwając jego szybkie, równomierne bicie, a następnie zsuwa ją do swojego brzucha, do zgrubienia, które go przecina. „  _Ty też wciąż tu jesteś_ ”, odbija mu się echem w czaszce, a mrowienie rodzi się pod jego palcami i rozchodzi dalej na resztę ciała.  
  
— Jak długo jeszcze? — pyta ciemności za oknem, wiatru poruszającego gałęziami, księżyca zawieszonego wysoko na niebie.  
  
Przenosi spojrzenie na swój odkryty brzuch, oświetlony bladym, chłodnym światłem księżyca. Wpatruje się w gładką powierzchnię skóry i oczami wyobraźni widzi, jak zaczyna wybrzuszać się w miejscu, gdzie ukryte jest zgrubienie. Rośnie i rośnie, pulsuje swoim własnym rytmem. Żyje.   
  
Około północy do domu wraca tata. Scott budzi się w sekundzie, w której słychać kliknięcie drzwi wejściowych. Jest już całkowicie przytomny i obserwuje Stilesa wielkimi oczami. Wspólnie bezgłośnie podejmują decyzję.  
  
Chwilę później wchodzą już do kuchni, w której tata przygotowuje sobie herbatę. Często pije ją przed pójściem spać, tłumacząc, że rozgrzewa go lepiej niż prysznic. Gdy dostrzega, że Stiles nie jest sam, uśmiecha pogodnie i kiwa Scottowi głową. Scott siada przy stole, a Stiles zabiera się za przygotowanie herbaty także dla nich.  
  
Tata jest podobnie zdruzgotany, jak inni, gdy dowiaduje się o nagraniu, na którym widać żywą Allison. Popija swoją herbatę z miną, jaka zawsze pojawia się na jego twarzy, kiedy myśli o mamie. W jego oczach czai się bezradność, której Stiles tak bardzo nienawidzi. Rozmawiają jeszcze chwilę, starając się nadać sensu czemuś, co sensu nie ma, kiedy telefon taty dzwoni.   
  
— Stilinski — rzuca tata do telefonu i podnosi kubek z herbatą, ale jego dłoń zamiera w połowie drogi do ust. — Przyjąłem, już tam jadę. — Odkłada telefon. Twarz przecina mu nieprzyjemny grymas, który nie może zwiastować niczego dobrego. Scott także musiał usłyszeć wiadomość, jaką dostał tata, bo wpatruje się w mężczyznę, jakby chciał, żeby ten czemuś zaprzeczył.  
  
— Co się stało? — pyta Stiles, przeskakując pomiędzy nimi wzrokiem.  
  
Tata pociera dłonią usta w nerwowej manierze. Scott wygląda, jakby nie był w stanie wydusić słowa.  
  
— W rezerwacie znaleźli rękę dziewczyny — mówi w końcu tata, a Stiles przestaje oddychać. Nienawidzi się za to, że ma nadzieję usłyszeć imię Kiry zamiast Lydii. — Ubranie i biżuteria wskazuje na to, że to Allison.  
  
Tego Stiles się nie spodziewał. Przenosi spojrzenie na Scotta, jakby chciał się upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiał, ale chłopak po prostu patrzy tępo przed siebie.   
  
— Muszę iść — informuje tata, odstawiając na stół niedopitą herbatę. Podnosi się, ale w tym samym momencie jak na komendę wstają także Scott i Stiles. Szeryf mierzy ich obu długim spojrzeniem, zanim dodaje: — Nie powinno was tam w ogóle być. — Ponownie pociera usta dłonią. — I tak mnie nie posłuchacie, jak wam zabronię tam jechać, więc po prostu postarajcie się nie rzucać w oczy, dobrze?  
  
Przytakują.  
  
~*~  
  
Scott milczy. Wygląda na całkowicie otumanionego, kiedy ukryty w mroku drzew spija każde słowo z ust policjantów, pracujących nieopodal ich kryjówki. Stiles nie potrafi się zmusić, by zapytać go o to, co słyszy i jest zdziwiony, kiedy po dłuższej chwili Scott sam się odzywa:  
— Mówią, że stan ręki wskazuje na to, że śmierć nastąpiła około dwóch miesięcy temu. — Jego głos jest tak ochrypły, że Stiles dostaje gęsiej skórki. — Odgryziona pośmiertnie.  
  
— Co takiego? — Stiles ma nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.  
  
— Odgryziona pośmiertnie — powtarza Scott głosem wypranym z emocji. Stiles patrzy na ledwo widoczny profil przyjaciela, którego oczy nie opuszczają sylwetek policjantów. Jeden z nich klęka w zaroślach i odgarnia dłonią trawę. W świetle latarki Stiles dostrzega coś białego. Czuje rodzące mu się w żołądku mdłości.  
  
Siada na ziemi, opierając plecy o twardy pień drzewa. Podciąga kolana do klatki piersiowej, oplata je ramionami, a następnie kładzie na nich brodę. Scott stoi, tam gdzie stał, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr, zupełnie jakby ktoś zaklął go w kamień. Stiles nie jest nawet pewny czy mruga. Nie wyobraża sobie, co musi czuć, patrząc na fragment ciała Allison, będący teraz niczym więcej niż dowodem w śledztwie.   
  
Szuka powiązań pomiędzy żywą Allison, którą kamery Chrisa zarejestrowały zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, a tą martwą od dwóch miesięcy, jednak w głowie ma pustkę. Nie jest nawet pewny, czy to wszystko w ogóle dzieje się naprawdę. Może za chwilę się obudzi i wydarzenia z kilku ostatnich miesięcy okażą się tylko długim, złym snem, jakiego zaznał na skutek nawdychania się jakichś magicznych olejków Deatona. A może to sprawka wróżek lubiących płatać figle ludziom, którzy mają pecha na nie trafić. Może Nogitsune nigdy tak naprawdę go nie opętał.

  
Nawet nie orientuje się, kiedy wstaje. Z tego co jest w stanie dostrzec, widzi, że oprócz nich zostało tu jeszcze kilku policjantów, ale nigdzie nie może dojrzeć taty i Parrisha, którzy musieli pojechać już na posterunek. Scott dalej pozostaje zastygły w swoim miejscu i Stiles czuje, że długo się z niego nie ruszy. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale Scott go ubiega.  
  
— Zostanę tu jeszcze chwilę, dobrze? — pyta, nie odwracając się w jego stronę.   
  
— Chcesz, żebym...  
  
— Nie, jedź do domu, prześpij się. W razie czego dzwoń.  
  
Stiles podchodzi do niego i ściska jego dłoń. Scott odwzajemnia uścisk. Nie muszą nic więcej mówić.   
  
~*~  
  
Nie jedzie do domu, tylko na posterunek. Czuje ulgę, gdy widzi tatę zamkniętego w swoim gabinecie i kieruje się prosto do Parrisha.  
  
— Mogę cię prosić na słowo? — pyta, czym odrywa mężczyznę od właśnie wypełnianego raportu. Parrish patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, po czym zerka na zegarek, ale widocznie dostrzega coś w spojrzeniu Stilesa, bo bez słowa udaje się za nim na zewnątrz.  
  
Parrish nie pogania go, chociaż wygląda na zmęczonego i na pewno ma teraz dużo do roboty. Stiles jest mu wdzięczny, gdy zbiera w myślach odpowiednie słowa.  
  
— Coś się ze mną dzieje, coś niedobrego — mówi śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. Parrish otwiera już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Stiles kontynuuje: — Tak jak wtedy z — przełyka — Nogitsune.   
  
Parrish zerka nerwowo w okno posterunku, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje.  
  
— Mówiłeś Szeryfowi? — pyta. Stiles kręci głową.  
  
— Chcę cię o coś prosić — wypala prosto z mostu Stiles.  
  
— Mnie? — Parrish wygląda na mocno zaskoczonego. — Jesteś pewien?  
  
— Tak, jestem pewien. — Wciąga głęboko powietrze w płuca. — Jeśli sprawy przybiorą taki obrót jak kiedyś — spogląda Parrishowi głęboko w oczy, żeby mieć pewność, że mężczyzna zrozumie — zabij mnie.   
  
Parrish zastyga w miejscu, patrząc na niego w szoku szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
  
— Stiles...  
  
— Ja nie żartuję — zapewnia Stiles. — Gdybym mógł poprosić kogoś innego, wierz mi, zrobiłbym to. Chris się zgodził, ale przepadł. Jackson mnie nienawidzi, ale nie sądzę, by miał na tyle odwagi, by faktycznie coś mi zrobić. Zostałeś mi tylko ty.  
  
Parrish cofa się o krok i kręci głową na znak protestu.  
  
— Nie ma mowy — mówi dobitnie, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Nawet jeśli coś się z tobą dzieje, na pewno znajdzie się jakiś sposób, żeby ci pomóc.  
  
— Kosztem życia kolejnych trzynastu osób?! — warczy podniesionym głosem Stiles. Znowu zaczyna się trząść. — Jordan, proszę cię.   
  
Być może to przez błagalny wzrok, a być może przez to, że po raz pierwszy użył jego imienia, ale Parrish wygląda, jakby się wahał. Stiles postanawia to wykorzystać.  
  
— Zabiłbyś szaleńca, który stanowiłby zagrożenie dla niewinnych ludzi? — pyta. Parrish mu nie odpowiada, choć jego oczy jasno mówią, że w razie konieczności nawet by się nie zawahał. — Uwierz mi, to — wskazuje dłonią na siebie — nie różni się od tego tak bardzo.   
  
Parrish wygląda na kompletnie zagubionego, ale zanim ma szansę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi od posterunku otwierają się, ukazując zdziwionego Szeryfa.  
  
— Stiles? — pyta, zerkając raz na niego, raz na Parrisha. Na pewno zauważył, że coś kombinują.  
  
— Wracam do pracy — rzuca Parrish, ofiarując Stilesowi wymuszony uśmiech. Stiles nie ma odwagi zatrzymać go przy tacie, by ten nie nabrał jeszcze większych podejrzeń. Jednak wierzy w to, że mężczyzna przemyśli jego słowa i w razie potrzeby dokona właściwego wyboru.  
  
Parrish mija Szeryfa w drzwiach, nie spoglądając na Stilesa nawet raz, po czym znika we wnętrzu posterunku.   
  
— Chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy to na pewno Allison — wyjaśnia Stiles, po kolejnym pytającym spojrzeniu taty.   
  
— Nie sprawdziliśmy jeszcze DNA — odpowiada tata, nie wyglądając na przekonanego wymówką Stilesa. — Nie możemy ekshumować zwłok Allison bez zgody Chrisa. — Wzdycha ciężko. — Wracaj do domu, Stiles.  
  
— Dobrze, tato. — Stiles czuje irracjonalną potrzebę przytulenia ojca, ale nie chce go wprawiać w zakłopotanie i w jeszcze większe zaniepokojenie, więc z tego rezygnuje. — Do zobaczenia później.  
  
Szeryf uśmiecha się słabo, po czym wraca z powrotem na posterunek.  
  
~*~  
  
Jest w drodze do domu, gdy uderza w niego oczywistość. Na chwilę traci panowanie nad kierownicą i niemal wpada w drzewo, na szczęście udaje mu się w porę wyhamować. Ma wrażenie, że świat dygocze, kiedy nagle wszystkie elementy zaczynają wskakiwać na swoje miejsca, układając się w idealną całość. Tak bardzo skupił się na sobie, na tym, że to on jest sprawcą, że kompletnie przysłoniło mu to inne wyjścia.  
  
Jak w amoku szuka telefonu, ale szybko orientuje się, że musiał go gdzieś zostawić. Bierze uspokajający oddech. Sięga do stacyjki, by ponownie odpalić jeepa i ruszyć do domu, kiedy nawiedza, a właściwie oblewa go uczucie, że kończy mu się czas. Niemal słyszy tykanie zegara, rozbrzmiewające na spodzie jego czaszki. Przestaje myśleć trzeźwo.  
  
Nie pamięta przebytej drogi, ale w następnej chwili jest ponownie w zbrojowni Chrisa. Znalezienie rewolweru mężczyzny i srebrnych kul nie zajmuje mu dużo czasu. Chris dorobił się niemałego zbioru broni wykonanej właśnie z tego materiału — Stiles przegląda różne naboje i groty, ale jego wzrok przykuwa sztylet z wygrawerowanym „A” na ostrzu tuż nad rękojeścią. Tchnięty przeczuciem chowa go w nogawce, po czym wybiega z pomieszczenia.   
  
Wszystko jest znowu przytłaczające i czuje, jakby znajdował się pod wodą, ogłuszającą go i naciskającą na niego zewsząd. Porusza się jak we śnie, w którym świat kręci się za szybko, by był w stanie za nim nadążyć. Resztką świadomości zmusza się do zabrania leżącego na szafce telefonu Chrisa, zanim znów nie zostaje porwany przez prąd pchający go  _naprzód, naprzód, naprzód_ .  
  
W konflikcie rozgrywającym się w jego ciele ląduje za kierownicą i mknie drogą o wiele szybciej niż powinien. Ściskany kurczowo w dłoni telefon wydaje mu się odległy o całe lata świetlne, nie ma szansy go dosięgnąć. Czuje się jak marionetka na sznurkach, niezdolny nawet do uformowania prostych myśli. Kolory coraz bardziej rozmazują mu się przed oczami, aż w końcu przestaje już je rozróżniać, kiedy ich wirujący taniec zlewa się w jedną, wielką, szarą masę. W jedynym przebłysku widzi rzędy jasnych nagrobków, by chwilę później poczuć ziemię, osuwającą mu się spod stóp. Nagle świat staje się czarny.   
  
Stiles rozgląda się wokół nieprzytomnie. Znów czuje się panem swojego ciała, co go cieszy, ale nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje, a to już nie wróży dobrze. W dłoni nadal ściska telefon Chrisa, więc włącza latarkę i podnosi ją na wysokość oczu. Z jego ust wyrywa zduszony krzyk, gdy pierwszym co widzi, jest twarz Allison znajdująca się tuż przed nim. Niemal upuszcza z wrażenia telefon. Instynktownie się cofa, jednak jego plecy natrafiają na twardą ścianę już po pierwszym kroku. Trzęsącą się dłonią ponownie podnosi telefon, jakby miał nadzieję, że Allison zniknie, ale ona wciąż tam jest i uśmiecha się radośnie w drżącym, żółtawym świetle latarki.   
  
— Cześć, Stiles — mówi tym swoim śpiewnym głosem, którego brzmienie zdążył już zapomnieć, choć od jej śmierci nie minęło przecież tak wiele czasu. Stiles wciska plecy w twardą ścianę, jakby mógł się w nią wtopić.   
  
— Nie jesteś Allison — cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby.   
  
— Jak to nie? — Marszczy brwi, ale jej uśmiech nie gaśnie. Włosy, sposób w jaki stoi i spojrzenie, to wszystko krzyczy „Allison”, ale Stiles wie, że nie może się na to nabrać. Z latarką wciąż wymierzoną w jej twarz, drugą ręką sięga po rewolwer ukryty za paskiem na plecach. — Co prawda nie było mnie przez chwilę i to za twoją zasługą, ale popatrz! — Rozkłada szeroko ręce. — Znów tu jestem! — Jej uśmiech poszerza się, wyglądając teraz bardziej demonicznie. Stiles nie wie czy rolę odgrywa w tym wyłącznie słabe światło latarki.  
  
— NIE JESTEŚ ALLISON! — powtarza dobitnie, jakby sam musiał siebie do tego przekonać. Jej uśmiech zastyga jak maska; oczy w kolorze ciepłego brązu mienią się w żółtym świetle jak pancerze owadów.  
  
Atakuje w tym samym momencie, w którym Stiles strzela. Słyszy głuchy odgłos, z jakim jej ciało spotyka się z ziemią, ale nie ma odwagi oświetlić go latarką, by się co do tego upewnić. Jego dłoń zaciska się na rewolwerze na tyle mocno, że ma wrażenie, iż metal pociera o jego kości. Dyszy z plecami nadal wciśniętymi w ścianę i w końcu kieruje telefon w dół. Gwałtownie przeszukuje ziemię wokół siebie, ale dostrzega jedynie brunatną plamę. Nigdzie jej nie widać. Klnie pod nosem.   
Wie, że druga taka okazja może mu się nie trafić, więc szybko wystukuje numer Scotta i przystawia telefon do ucha, mierząc rewolwerem w ciemność.   
  
— Scott! — rzuca do telefonu, gdy tylko tamten odbiera. — Scott, to pieprzone ghule!   


— Sti... eś... szysz...  
  
— Scott! Słyszysz mnie?! — Zerka na telefon i widzi jak słaby jest tu zasięg. Przeklina, choć zbytnio go to nie zaskakuje. — Ghule! — Mówi wyraźnie to, co uznaje za najważniejsze. — Jestem. Pod. Ziemią. Weź. Srebro. — Rozgląda się i widzi wokół siebie charakterystyczne korzenie i belki podtrzymujące strop, których nie mógłby pomylić z żadnym innym miejscem. — NEMETON! — krzyczy. W słuchawce słyszy już tylko szum, a chwile później połączenie się urywa. Próbuje zadzwonić jeszcze raz, ale zasięg całkiem pada.   
  
Przełyka głośno. Dlaczego jest tu tak cholernie ciemno? Ponownie włącza latarkę i nakierowuje ją na schody, kiedy dociera do niego słaby jęk. Oświetla pomieszczenie, przeszukując je czujnym wzrokiem, aż natrafia na postać skuloną w najdalszym kącie. Nie czekając ani chwili, biegnie w tamtą stronę i pada na kolana przed mężczyzną, łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie.  
  
— Derek. Derek! — Mężczyzna słabo rozchyla powieki i widać, że utrzymanie oczu otwartych sprawia mu trudność. Stiles oświetla go w poszukiwaniu ran i dostrzega, że jego żyły są czarne i wypukłe. Ciało pokrywa mu pot; drży. — Derek — powtarza Stiles — to ja. Słyszysz mnie? — Derek wolno kiwa głową. Stilesa napełnia ulga. Przesuwa dłoń na ramię mężczyzny i dostrzega, że jego nadgarstki są związane grubą liną. Opiera telefon o ścianę pod takim kątem, żeby dobrze widzieć, co robi i zabiera się do pracy. Chwilę później uwalnia ręce Dereka i pomaga mu wstać.   
  
Bardzo trudną sztuką okazuje się utrzymanie ciężaru rannego wilkołaka na swoich ramionach i wyprowadzenie go na zewnątrz przy jednoczesnym oświetlaniu sobie drogi. Stiles jest pewny, że nie dałby rady tego dokonać, gdyby nie ogromny pokład adrenaliny, napędzającej jego ciało do działania. W połowie schodów upuszcza telefon, który zderza się z ziemią z głośnym trzaskiem. Nawet gdyby nie utrzymywał Dereka i tak by go nie znalazł po ciemku, więc odpuszcza i posuwa się naprzód instynktownie. Kiedy wreszcie opuszczają podziemne więzienie Nemetonu, czuje pot spływający mu po czole i drżące od wysiłku mięśnie, ale nie przestaje prowadzić Dereka, dopóki nie znajdują się pod najbliższym drzewem. Dopiero wtedy pomaga mężczyźnie usiąść i opiera jego plecy o szeroki pień.   
  
Stiles uśmiecha się do niego pocieszająco i odgarnia mu włosy z czoła. Derek bada nieprzytomnym wzrokiem jego twarz, oddychając przy tym ciężko. Stiles chce go już zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, kiedy nagle słyszy swoje imię, swoje _prawdziwe_ imię, wypowiedziane głosem, którego brzmienia nie zaznał od prawie dekady. Czuje się jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł lodowatej wody. Nie chce się odwrócić, nie jest w stanie. Zaciska mocno powieki, modląc się o to, żeby się przesłyszał. Ale ona nie przestaje go nawoływać, a jej ton staje się coraz bardziej żartobliwy — zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy bawili się w chowanego i choć zawsze znała miejsce, w którym się ukrył, udawała, że jest inaczej. Dla nich ta zabawa miała inną formę — nie chodziło o chowanie się i szukanie. Stiles wiedział, że mama wie, gdzie się ukrył, ale bawi się dalej. Wszystko sprowadzało się do momentu, w którym wreszcie go „znajdzie”. Starał się przewidzieć tę chwilę, ale mama zawsze obchodziła jego kryjówkę, odbijając raz w lewo, raz w prawo, zbliżając się, by kilka sekund później znów się oddalić. Każdy jej krok, każdy ruch, wzmagał napięcie niemal nie do wytrzymania. Z bijącym sercem wyczekiwał tej chwili, będąc pewnym, że jest na nią przygotowany. Ale kiedy mama wreszcie decydowała się na ujawnienie jego kryjówki, robiła to tak niespodziewanie i gwałtownie, że zawsze podskakiwał. I o to w tym chodziło — żeby nie dać się jej przestraszyć. To był jedyny cel ich gry.   
  
Stiles myśli o tym teraz i wie, że to, co za nim stoi, także ma dostęp do tych wspomnień, do każdego z nich. Musi być blisko, raptem kilka metrów od niego, wnioskując po tym jak dobrze słyszy jej głos. Zaciska mocno palce na kurtce Dereka, ale mężczyzna wygląda jakby znów odpływał. Stiles ma ochotę wsadzić głowę pod jego brodę i odciąć się od świata.   
  
Powtarzając w myślach „ _to nie jest mama, to nie jest mama_ ”, odwraca się powoli, centymetr po centymetrze, skanując wzrokiem to, co jest za nim. Zamiera, kiedy nie dostrzega nic prócz ściętego pnia Nemetonu i okalających go rozłożystych drzew. Wie, czego się spodziewać. Zaczęła się ich gra.   
  
Nie chce w to mieszać Dereka, więc podnosi się i na trzęsących się nogach oddala się od niego o kilka kroków. Rozgląda się dookoła, ale nie dostrzega żadnego ruchu. Wydaje mu się, że ktoś zatrzymał czas; nawet liście na drzewie są zastygłe i sztywne. Powietrze gęstnieje, a napięcie sięga zenitu. Jest w stanie wyczuć każdy włosek na swoim ciele. Sięga za pasek spodni i wyciąga rewolwer. Boi się, że go nie utrzyma, bo jego dłonie są mokre od potu i drżące. Stara się oddychać jak najciszej i nasłuchuje. Modli się o to, by był to tylko kolejny koszmar, zniekształcający dziecięce wspomnienia w przerażający sposób.   
  
Zerka na Dereka, który wygląda, jakby był martwy; jest potwornie blady, a czarne żyły pokrywające jego ciało tylko to podkreślają. Głowę ma wspartą na ramieniu, oczy zamknięte. Wszystko w Stilesie aż gotuje się, żeby do niego podbiec i sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale wie, że nie może tego zrobić. Gra się jeszcze nie skończyła.  
  
Robi kolejne dwa kroki w kierunku Nemetonu. Zaciska mocno palce na rewolwerze, czując, jak ślizga się w jego mokrej dłoni. Modli się o to, by Scott usłyszał jego wiadomość, by był już w drodze razem z resztą watahy. Byle nie z tatą; tata nie zasłużył sobie, żeby oglądać ten koszmar. Posuwa się naprzód powoli, a sucha trawa szeleści pod jego stopami niezwykle głośno. Ma wrażenie, że jest w stanie usłyszeć każde pękające źdźbło. Czuje się, jakby miał gorączkę. Może naprawdę ją ma.  
  
— _Znalazłam cię!_ — Okrzyk rozlega się tuż przy jego prawym uchu i sprawia, że odskakuje na bok, jednocześnie upuszczając rewolwer. Odsuwa się kilka kroków w tył, ale potyka się i upada. Zasłania twarz ramionami. Chce wrzeszczeć. Chce, żeby zniknęła. — _Nie bój się, kochanie. To przecież ja_. — Słyszy, jak się zbliża. Mocno zaciska powieki i odczołguje się w tył. Znów wypowiada jego imię. Tym razem takim tonem, jakiego używała, gdy zachowywał się niemądrze.  
  
— _Prze—przestań!_ — jąka się, odczołgując od niej jak najdalej. Natrafia dłonią na coś ostrego, ale się nie zatrzymuje. Zaciska oczy i zęby tak mocno, że zaczyna go łupać w czaszce. W porównaniu z rzeczywistością jego koszmary przypominają bajkę na dobranoc.  
  
— _Już dobrze._ — Orientuje się, że płacze, gdy czuje jej palce na policzkach, ścierające z nich wilgoć w tak znajomy, czuły sposób. Walczy ze sobą, ale to za dużo, po prostu za dużo. Otwiera oczy.

 

Jest dokładnie taka, jaką ją zapamiętał. Ciemne loki okalają jej uśmiechniętą twarz, a oczy, te oczy w kolorze bursztynu, które codziennie widuje w lustrze, wpatrują się w niego z miłością. Pochyla się nad nim, nie puszczając jego twarzy. Pochłania ją wzrokiem. Widzi piegi na jej nosie i przeklina się za to, że o nich zapomniał. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Jak mógł zapomnieć, że jej prawy kącik ust podnosił się ciut wyżej, gdy się uśmiechała? Jak mógł zapomnieć, jak to jest czuć te dłonie na twarzy, kreślące delikatne wzory na jego nosie i policzkach? Jak mógł zapomnieć jej głos, zapach, ciepło, bliskość? Stiles czuje, że się rozpada.  
  
—  _Cii, już wszystko dobrze_ — szepcze do niego, po czym przykłada swoje czoło do jego czoła i pociera nosem o jego nos, tak jak zawsze robiła, gdy chciała go uspokoić. —  _Jestem przy tobie_ .  
  
—  _Nie jesteś moją mamą_ — odszeptuje głosem tak cienkim i cichym, że ledwie sam jest w stanie siebie usłyszeć. Uśmiecha się do niego w ten ciepły, kochający sposób, a on kręci głową, choć wie, że jest zgubiony. Tak bardzo pragnie jej ciepła. Wszystko w nim chce się do niej wyrwać, otoczyć ją ramionami i nigdy więcej nie puścić. —  _Nie jesteś..._ — powtarza słabo.  
  
—  _Ale mogę być_ — odpowiada, a Stiles przeklina się za rodzącą się w jego sercu nadzieję. —  _Wszystkie jej wspomnienia, uczucia i myśli są tutaj_ . — Przenosi dłoń z jego policzka na własne serce. —  _Możemy być znowu rodziną. Ty, ja i tata._ — dodaje, po czym wsuwa mu palce we włosy i masuje kojąco. Stiles chce słuchać tych słodkich kłamstw, chce w nie uwierzyć, choćby na chwilę. —  _Możemy nadrobić stracony czas. Tak bardzo cię kocham._ — Stiles już nie płacze, a wyje, tocząc nierówną walkę pomiędzy sercem a rozumem. —  _Kochanie, to możliwe._   
  
Stiles prawie jej nie widzi przez łzy, które ona ponownie wyciera, a następnie obsypuje jego twarz delikatnymi pocałunkami. Przeklinając swoją słabość, lgnie do niej. Uśmiecha się ponownie, obiecująco, po czym podnosi się, a on instynktownie wyciąga w jej kierunku ręce. Chwyta je i pomaga mu wstać. Stilesa uderza to, że patrzy na nią z góry; umarła, gdy sięgał jej zaledwie do brody. Przełyka ciężko. Wyciera nos w rękaw bluzy, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Rzuca mu na wpół karcące, na wpół pobłażliwe spojrzenie. Ściska mocno jego dłoń, po czym ciągnie za sobą w kierunku Nemetonu. Czując jej aksamitną skórę pod palcami, Stiles jest pewny, że w tej chwili poszedłby za nią i na koniec świata.   
  
Zatrzymuje się przy pniu i, nie puszczając jego ręki, schyla po coś ukrytego w trawie. Podnosi z ziemi małe, drewniane pudełko, które z uśmiechem mu wręcza.  
  
—  _Możemy to wszystko naprawić_ — zapewnia z błyskiem w oku. To właśnie ten błysk sprawiał, że potrafiła sobie każdego zjednać. —  _Wystarczy, że je otworzysz._   
  
Stiles obraca w dłoni lekkie, kwadratowe pudełko, zauważając, że jest zrobione z jarzębiny. W niczym nie przypomina tego, w którym zamknęli Nogitsune, ale czuje wibrującą w nim moc. Spogląda na nią pytająco, a ona zachęca go ruchem głowy.   
  
—  _Możesz mnie mieć z powrotem_ — kusi. —  _Otwórz pudełko._   
  
Stiles niekoniecznie słuchał się taty, nawet jako dziecko, ale mama zawsze potrafiła go do wszystkiego nakłonić. Drżącymi palcami ujmuje wieczko pudełka i powoli je z niego zdejmuje. W środku dostrzega pięć wielkich pazurów, które musiały kiedyś należeć do wilkołaka.  _Talia Hale_ szepcze głosik w jego głowie. Muska je palcami i słyszy jej głęboki oddech. Ale gdy ponownie podnosi na nią wzrok, nie widzi już swojej mamy.  
  
Stoi przed nim obrzydliwe, białe ciało, które wygląda jakby nigdy nie widziało słońca. Jest łyse; zdeformowana masa chwieje się na nogach. Zęby ma czarne i nierówne, otoczone żółtawym zwojem warg. Jego paznokcie są krótkie i grube, idealne do rozkopywania ziemi. Rybie oczy patrzą na pazury zachłannie.   
  
Stilesa ogarnia wściekłość. Z piersi wyrywa mu się dziki ryk, kiedy uderza potwora w głowę trzymanym pudełkiem z całą siłą, jaką jest w stanie w sobie zebrać. Stwór pada na ziemię, ale chwilę później parska na niego gniewnie i na czworakach zaczyna uciekać. Stiles rusza za nim i niedługo go dogania, łapiąc za oślizgłe nogi i ciągnąc w swoją stronę. Ghul szarpie się, próbuje wyrwać, ale Stiles nie puszcza. Czuje krew gotującą się w jego żyłach i jest w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że to coś rozkopało grób jego matki, zjadło jej kości, a następnie próbowało się za nią podszyć.  
  
Obraca ghula na plecy i siada na jego brzuchu, dociskając do ziemi swoim ciężarem, po czym zaczyna okładać go pięściami, dając upust całej nagromadzonej w nim nienawiści. Stwór charczy przeraźliwie, wierzgając pod nim i machając nieporadnie rękami w marnej próbie obrony przed ciosami. Nie liczy się ból, który czuje w kłykciach po każdym uderzeniu. Wali niemal na oślep; kropelki brunatnej krwi rozpryskują mu się na twarzy, co tylko wzmaga w nim żądze mordu. Chce zmiażdżyć potwora, uderzać, dopóki pod jego pięściami nie zostanie krwawa breja. Przekracza granice jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Nagle oślepia go światło. Podnosi głowę i dostrzega kilka latarek skanujących polanę.  
  
— Stiles! — Dobiega do niego okrzyk taty, przerażony i gardłowy, ale jest zbyt głęboko w swoim szale, żeby jakoś na niego zareagować.  
  
Ghul nadal się pod nim wierci, nadal jest żywy. Stiles wie, że nie może dopuścić do tego, by tata zobaczył w tym mamę, po prostu nie może. Wyciąga z nogawki srebrny sztylet i bez sekundy wahania bierze zamach i wbija go głęboko w pierś potwora, w miejsce, gdzie ukryte jest jego serce. Ghul wydaje z siebie nieludzki skowyt, napinając się w łuk. Zanim jednak Stiles ma szansę upewnić się, że stwór jest naprawdę martwy, rozlega się huk wystrzału, a sam czuje chłód. Świat zwalnia i polanę wypełnia cisza. Stiles zerka w dół na swoją szarą bluzę i widzi jak powoli rozprzestrzenia się na niej szkarłat. Dociska dłoń do swojego serca ze zdziwieniem wyczuwając wilgoć. Podnosi wzrok, by na wprost siebie zobaczyć Parrisha, mającego taki wyraz twarzy, że gdyby nie wiedział, że to on, to by go nie rozpoznał. We wciąż wyciągniętej przed siebie dłoni trzyma broń wycelowaną prosto w Stilesa.  
  
Słyszy krzyki, swoje imię powtarzane przez wiele par ust i czyjeś zawodzenie. Jednak w chwili, w której jego ciało spotyka się z ziemią, wszystko milknie.   
  
  
  
  
________  
*oryginał:  
„ _Oh, oh, oh, I don't know  
How on earth will I ever know_ ”

 


	5. Wilkołaki

WILKOŁAKI  
Nazwy: niemieckie _Werwolf_ od staro-wysoko-niemieckiego _werwulf_ ; angielskie _werewolf_ od staroangielskiego _wer(e)wulf_ ; duńskie _vaerulf_ i norwesko-szwedzkie _varulf_ — obie nazwy od staroskandynawskiego _verrulfr_ ; francuskie _garou_ od starofrancuskiego _garoul_ , a to od frankijskiego _werwulf_. Wszystkie te określenia mogą oznaczać albo: mężczyzna-wilk, albo: odziany w wilczą skórę.  
  
  
  
  
  
_W odbiciu twoich oczu  
Zobaczyłem, jak po ciebie idą  
  
Moja żyła główna górna  
Poddana twojej_ *  
  
  
  
  
  
Stiles płonie.  
  
Ogień trawi całe jego ciało od czubka głowy do palców u stóp. Jest nagi; stoi pośrodku niczego na czarnym piasku. Krwiste niebo rozciąga się nad nim, niezachwiane w swojej barwie przez słońce, księżyc czy gwiazdy. A Stiles płonie, płonie cały, ale się nie spala. Nie jest to bowiem niszczący ogień, jednak nie może powiedzieć, że nie czuje również bólu. Ma wrażenie, że to wszystko zaczęło się od jego serca, które teraz nie bije, a pulsuje w dziwnym, nierównomiernym rytmie i pompuje mu żar w żyły. Chce je zatrzymać, zamknąć na nim palce i ściskać, dopóki się nie uspokoi, ale nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Nie jest w stanie w ogóle się ruszyć. Stoi więc dalej w tym martwym miejscu, a pożerający go ogień wydaje dźwięk podobny do setek par łopoczących skrzydeł.  
  
Stiles nie oddycha.  
  
~*~  
  
Biel go oślepia. Wszystko jest niewyraźne, zupełnie jakby ktoś rozmazał mu ręką obraz przed oczami. Mija dłuższa chwila, zanim rozlane barwy zaczynają nabierać kształtów, powoli formując się w szpitalny pokój. Pomimo tego, że dopiero co się obudził, jest potwornie zmęczony. Boli go całe ciało; ma wrażenie, że nie da rady ruszyć nawet małym palcem u ręki. Jednak najgorszy jest tępy ból, który czuje w piersi, niepozwalający mu na głębszy oddech. W ustach ma tak sucho, że z trudem odkleja język od podniebienia, a co dopiero mówić o przełknięciu śliny.  
  
Jest zdezorientowany. Stara się przypomnieć sobie, jak się tu znalazł, ale w głowie ma pustkę. Ma wrażenie, że boli go samo myślenie. Ostatnie, co pamięta, to pozostałości po dachu starego domu Hale'ów, rozgwieżdżone niebo i usta Dereka muskające jego usta. Potem wszystko zostaje zredukowane do wielkiej czarnej plamy.  
  
Drzwi do jego sali otwierają się i do środka wchodzi wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w kilt. Uśmiecha się lekko i przygląda Stilesowi niezwykle jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami.  
  
— Dzień dobry, Stiles — rzuca i podchodzi do jego łóżka. — Uprzedzono mnie, że to jedyna wymawialna forma twojego imienia. — Stiles patrzy na niego pustym wzrokiem. Nawet gdyby nie był w takim stanie, w jakim się znajduje, wątpi, czy doceniłby ten płaski żart. — Ja nazywam się doktor Fiedermann i jestem twoim lekarzem — kontynuuje mężczyzna, niezrażony brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Ponownie się uśmiecha.  
  
Następnie Stiles dowiaduje się, że został postrzelony, co tłumaczy tępy ból w klatce piersiowej, jednak wyjaśnienia, jakie serwuje mu lekarz (wypadek) wcale go nie przekonują. Doktor Fiedermann zapewnia także, że Stiles ma dużo szczęścia, że żyje. Pocisk ominął serce o włos, utknął w ciele, zatrzymując na żebrach, i spowodował obfite krwawienie z żyły, co doprowadziło do wstrząsu hipowolemicznego, a to z kolei do utraty przytomności na cztery dni. Lekarz informuje go także, że operacja się udała, ale dla pewności muszą zrobić serię badań. Stiles słucha jego monotonnego głosu, zezując na kroplówkę. Nienawidzi kroplówek.  
  
Jest tak wyczerpany, że odpływa w chwili, gdy doktor przestaje mówić.  
  
~*~  
  
Tata odwiedza go wieczorem. Ze względu na stan Stilesa, pozwalają mu zostać w sali tylko pięć minut, które wystarcza im jedynie na wymienienie między sobą podstawowych informacji. Choć tata stara się być pogodny, jest widocznie zmęczony; oczy ma zaczerwienione, a pod nimi znajdują się grube cienie, powstałe zapewne od braku snu. Na jego twarzy widać także ślad zarostu, na jaki nie pozwoliłby sobie w normalnych okolicznościach. Pyta Stilesa, jak się czuje, ściska jego dłoń i wygląda, jakby tylko cudem powstrzymywał łzy, które w końcu i tak się pojawiają, kiedy mówi mu, że go kocha i że tak bardzo się martwił. Jednak na pytanie Stilesa o to, co się wydarzyło, odpowiada krótko:  
  
— Walczyliście z tym stworem, który porywał dzieci. Parrish źle ocenił sytuację i cię postrzelił.  
  
Stiles jest zszokowany informacją, że to faktycznie był wypadek i że to właśnie Parrish go postrzelił. Chce wypytać tatę o więcej szczegółów, o pełne okoliczności, o Parrisha, ale zanim zdąży choćby otworzyć usta, do sali wchodzi Melissa i informuje ich, że czas odwiedzin się skończył. Tata podnosi się, całuje go w czoło i obiecuje, że wróci jutro. Stiles jest zbyt zmęczony i ospały, by choćby próbować wyprosić na Melissie jeszcze jedną minutę. Zasypia.  
  
~*~  
  
Śpi przez resztę dnia i przesypia prawie cały następny. Melissa podaje mu wodę i odgarnia włosy z czoła. Uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie, w ten matczyny sposób, a to z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu rodzi w Stilesie strach i niepokój.  
  
Scott zakrada się do niego koło południa. Zanim wchodzi do pokoju, rozgląda się na boki niczym agent na misji. Potem szybko zamyka za sobą drzwi, podbiega do łóżka i na nim siada, natychmiast łapiąc Stilesa za dłoń. Żyły na ramionach Scotta nabierają charakterystycznej czarnej barwy, a Stilesa ogarnia przyjemne odrętwienie. Scott uśmiecha się przez ściśnięte z bólu zęby i puszcza dopiero w momencie, w którym trudno mu nabrać oddech. Ledwo zdążają wymienić ze sobą kilka słów, kiedy drzwi do sali ponownie się otwierają, ukazując za nimi wściekłą Melissę. Scott wygląda, jakby był w stanie błagać matkę na kolanach, by pozwoliła mu zostać i po zapewnieniach Stilesa, że naprawdę dobrze się czuje, udaje im się wyprosić pięć minut. Stiles nie traci czasu i od razu pyta Scotta o to, co się stało. Scott ściska jego dłoń i ze szklistym wzrokiem relacjonuje, że przez telefon usłyszał tylko jedno słowo — Nemeton — ale to wystarczyło, żeby zwołał całą watahę, a także dał znać Szeryfowi. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, dostrzegli Stilesa, który okładał pięściami drobną kobietę (kiedy Stiles dowiaduje się, że ów ghul podszył się pod jego matkę, zapomina o tym, jak się oddycha). Parrish, będąc pewny, że ma do czynienia z powtórką akcji z Nogitsune, wyciągnął broń i strzelił. Kiedy potwór zginął, zsunęła się z niego ludzka skóra, odsłaniając jego prawdziwe oblicze. Scott powtarza, że wyglądało to potwornie.  
  
Stiles nie ma problemów z wyobrażeniem sobie pękającej skóry, tworzącej na ciele mozaikę; jej płatów odpadających jeden po drugim, odkrywających blade, oślizgłe wnętrze.  
  
— Scott, czy wszyscy widzieli, no wiesz, że to skóra... — Przełyka ciężko, ale zmusza się do dokończenia: — Czy było widać, że to moja mama?  
  
Scott ucieka wzrokiem w bok, co jest bardzo jednoznaczną odpowiedzią.  
  
— Czy mój tata to widział? — dopytuje, modląc się o to, by było mu to zaoszczędzone.  
  
— Tak — odpowiada po chwili Scott, potwierdzając jego najgorsze obawy. — Gdy zostałeś postrzelony, podbiegł do ciebie, ale zatrzymał się w momencie, kiedy zobaczył, że ten ghul wygląda jak twoja mama. Wiesz, chwilę zajęło, zanim ta skóra odpadła. — Scott wygląda bardzo niekomfortowo, ale stara się mówić łagodnym głosem, jak zawsze, kiedy wie, że może Stilesa czymś zranić. — Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, z czym mamy do czynienia. Dopiero Lydia następnego dnia dowiedziała się, że to ghule.  
  
Stiles przytakuje na znak, że rozumie. Chwilę później Melissa znowu się pojawia i Scott zostawia go z głową pełną chaotycznych myśli.  
  
~*~  
  
Kilka kolejnych dni przynosi więcej wizyt i nowe informacje. Stiles zaczyna powoli sobie przypominać wydarzenia, ale nadal jest to mgliste jak dawno wyśniony sen. Scott zdążył mu już dwukrotnie opowiedzieć całą historię i faktycznie, niektóre momenty nabierają znacznie wyrazistszych rysów w pamięci Stilesa, inne wciąż pozostają zagadką.  
  
Odwiedza go stały skład osób liczący tatę, Scotta, Isaaca, Kirę, Lydię i Danny'ego. Raz Lydia przyciąga ze sobą nawet Jacksona i zmusza chłopaka, by życzył Stilesowi szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Stiles nie wie, czy znowu są razem, ale z wysiłku, jaki Jackson wkłada w to, by żadne z jego słów nie ociekało nienawiścią i pogardą, wnioskuje, że przynajmniej jemu musi na tym bardzo zależeć.  
  
Stiles dostaje także kwiaty i kartki od osób, z którymi nie utrzymywał zbyt bliskich kontaktów. Choć przestał grać w lacrosse'a, trener Finstock przysyła mu piłkę z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. To naprawdę miłe, ale nie ma to dla niego większego znaczenia.  
  
Jedyną osobą, która go nie odwiedziła nawet raz, jest Derek. Gdy pyta o niego Scotta, ten odpowiada tylko, że mężczyzna wyjechał gdzieś kilka godzin po tym, jak Stiles się obudził i prosił, by dzwonić, jeśli coś się stanie. Stiles przytakuje i stara się zwalczyć ucisk, który pojawia się w jego żołądku. W końcu to nie tak, że są przyjaciółmi, myśli smutno.  
  
~*~  
  
Po tygodniu Stiles przypomina sobie wszystko. Choć bardzo męczyła go niewiedza, teraz wolałby jednak nie pamiętać. Za każdym razem, kiedy zamknie oczy, widzi twarz mamy (potwora obleczonego w skórę mamy, poprawia się), a to sprawia, że noce znów spędza głównie na wpatrywaniu się w sufit i śledzeniu cieni na ścianach.  
  
Stara się to wszystko sobie poukładać, zespolić wspomnienia z tym, czego się dowiedział. Wypełnia luki, uzupełnia braki, ale pomimo tego, że ma już pełen obraz, nadal nie nabiera on sensu. Okazuje się, że tylko trzy groby zostały naruszone, te należące do Laury, Allison i mamy. Fragmenty ciał wszystkich kobiet odnaleziono w okolicach Nemetonu (jednak nikt nie chciał powiedzieć Stilesowi, ile z nich zostało). Jakby sobie tego nie tłumaczył, jednej rzeczy jest pewny — to nie był przypadkowy wybór. Wszystkie źródła potwierdzają, że ghule wolą zjadać świeże zwłoki, co można jeszcze podpiąć pod ciało Allison, gorzej pod Laurę, ale mama? Przypomina sobie tę przeklętą sen-wizję, w której wgryzał się w jej kości, bo co więcej miało zostać w trumnie po prawie dekadzie? Nawiedza go bardzo nieprzyjemna myśl, że ghule były niczym więcej, niż pionkami w grze, że ktoś je po prostu wykorzystał. Pytanie tylko po co. Wraca pamięcią do chłodu pazurów Talii pod palcami i wie, że ma to z tym jakiś związek, choć pojęcia nie ma jaki.  
  
Dowiaduje się także, że Chris też był uwięziony w Nemetonie i że choć Stiles postrzelił ghula-Allison, to właśnie on dokończył robotę dwa dni później. Potem słuch po nim zaginął. Stiles ma pewność, że Chris, strzelając do ghula, widział w nim swoją córkę proszącą go o życie. Niemal jest w stanie zobaczyć jego stalowoszare, zimne oczy, kiedy ten pociąga za spust. Stiles wie, że on sam nie dałby rady zabić czegoś, co wciąż wyglądałoby jak mama. Myśli, że gdziekolwiek mężczyzna by się udał, musi to być miejsce daleko stąd, daleko od przeklętego Beacon Hills, wysysającego z nich życie niczym rak.  
  
Znów śni o Nemetonie, o kłębowisku korzeni, które oplatają jego ciało, wciskają się pod skórę, owijają wokół kości. Miażdżą. Cienie stają się coraz większe i ciemniejsze, pokój wydaje się coraz mniejszy, a oddychanie coraz trudniejsze.  
  
Pyta o Parrisha, a Isaac przyznaje, że musiał powstrzymać Szeryfa przed rzuceniem się na młodszego policjanta. Podobno Parrish bardzo przeżył to, co zrobił, kiedy okazało się, że Stiles zabił potwora, a nie niewinną kobietę, i zaszył się gdzieś, odmawiając kontaktu ze wszystkimi. Stiles żałuje, że wplątał mężczyznę w to wszystko, ale żałuje także, że kula Parrisha nie trafiła go w serce.  
  
~*~  
  
Świt nadchodzi po tak długim czasie, że zaskakuje Stilesa, który zdążył się już oswoić z myślą o wiecznej nocy. Mrok zaszywa się w kątach i szczelinach, za uchylonymi drzwiami szafki i pod łóżkiem. Stiles ma wrażenie, że wchłania go porami skóry, zasysa w głąb siebie, bez walki oddając miejsce, które wyżłobił w nim Nogitsune. Czuje, jak osiada pod jego skórą, w sercu i w brzuchu, w twardej, pulsującej bliźnie. Chowa się w nim przed zgubnością dnia, żeby przeczekać tam do kolejnej nocy. W końcu wyjdzie, a Stiles nie ma odwagi, by wyobrazić sobie, co się wtedy stanie.  
  
Ranek kreśli na niebie pasma różu, żółci i błękitu, a on ma wrażenie, że to kłamstwo. Pod powiekami czuje piasek, w ustach pustynię. Wydaje mu się, że składa się z prochu, który niedługo rozniesie się w powietrzu, pozostawiając tylko cudze pulsowanie wypełniające go od wewnątrz.  
  
Myśli o Dereku, z którym kontakt urwał się trzy dni temu. Nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć, co się stało z ghulem-Laurą, a Stiles obawia się, że Derek dał się uwieść złudnej wizji odzyskania siostry. Nawet jeśli, nie wini go — sam wolałby żyć w kłamstwie z mamą, niż w rzeczywistości bez niej.  
  
Wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem w okno i zastanawia, co się z nim stanie. Podejrzewa, że dostał coś na uspokojenie, bo jest jeszcze bardziej otępiały, niż wcześniej. Tata przynosi mu kilka książek mamy, w tym ten przeklęty tomik, co sprawia, że wybucha płaczem. Czuje niemal ulgę, gdy nadchodzi wieczór.  
  
~*~  
  
Pół godziny później do jego uszu dobiega hałas z korytarza. Wygląda na to, że ktoś się z kimś kłóci, ale zbytnio go to nie obchodzi. Ożywia się dopiero, gdy słyszy, że jeden z głosów należy do Dereka. Stiles pół-leży, pół-siedzi na łóżku, którego zagłówek ktoś litościwy mu podniósł, a teraz ma ochotę z niego wyskoczyć. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że Derek odszedł i nie wróci, i nie spodziewał się, że prędko go zobaczy, o ile w ogóle to nastąpi. Nasłuchuje z bijącym sercem coraz głośniejszych dźwięków, aż w końcu widzi cienie pod drzwiami, które następnie się otwierają. Za nimi znajdują się Melissa, doktor Fiedermann, ale także Derek i Peter. Obecność tego ostatniego dziwi Stilesa jeszcze bardziej, niż nagłe pojawienie się Dereka. Peter nie wygląda dobrze; jego skóra jest poszarzała, wydaje się także, że ma problem ze staniem prosto, ale mimo wszystko uśmiecha się kpiąco jak zawsze. Stiles przenosi spojrzenie ponownie na Dereka i widzi, że mężczyzna na niego patrzy z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. On też nie wygląda najlepiej — jest widocznie zmęczony i ma oberwany rękaw kurtki. Ucieka wzrokiem w chwili, w której dostrzega, że Stiles mu się przygląda.  
  
Melissa razem z doktorem Fiedermannem wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia, po czym kobieta mówi:  
  
— Jest już po godzinach wizyt, ale rozumiem, że to nagła sprawa. Macie dziesięć minut.  
  
Derek wchodzi do sali, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na Stilesa. Za nim wmaszerowuje Peter, zaciskając zęby przy każdym kroku, ale siląc się na nonszalancki wyraz twarzy. Stiles nie ma czasu, żeby zastanowić się, co mu się stało, bo jako ostatni do pokoju wchodzi Deaton, który wygląda najdziwniej z nich wszystkich. Ubrany jest w długi czarny płaszcz z wielkim kołnierzem, a na nosie ma przeciwsłoneczne okulary.  
  
— Wybieram czerwoną — rzuca do niego Stiles. Sarkazm jest jego najlepszą bronią w próbie zachowania zdrowych zmysłów. Peter parska po tym komentarzu, jakby właśnie czegoś takiego się spodziewał. Trudno ocenić reakcję Deatona, ale za to Derek ma ponury wyraz twarzy, co oznacza, że raczej nie zrozumiał. — No weź. Wygląda jak słaby cosplay Morfeusza — tłumaczy mu Stiles, kiwając głową w stronę Deatona. Deaton wzdycha, Peter uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, a Derek nadal sprawia wrażenie dość niepewnego. — Nie mów mi, że nie widziałeś _Matrixa_ , bo ci nie uwierzę. Musiałbyś mieszkać w jaskini.  
  
— Ruiny domu bez dachu się liczą? — pyta Peter, posyłając kpiący uśmiech Derekowi, który rewanżuje się morderczym spojrzeniem.  
  
Stiles nigdy by się do tego na głos nie przyznał, ale brakowało mu tego spojrzenia. Przenosi wzrok na Deatona, który podchodzi do jego łóżka, lekko kulejąc na lewą nogę (Stiles naprawdę chce poznać historię tego, co się stało) i siada na krześle.  
  
— Witaj, Stiles — zaczyna poważnym tonem. — Pragnę bardzo cię przeprosić za moją nieosiągalność w czasie, w którym byłem potrzebny — mówi bardzo oficjalnie, starannie odmierzając słowa, jak ma w zwyczaju. — Mogę cię jednak zapewnić, że moja nieobecność spowodowana była czynnikami niezależnymi ode mnie.  
  
Stiles przenosi spojrzenie na stojącego w kącie pokoju Petera, który teraz przybiera niewinny wyraz twarzy. Stiles nie ma wątpliwości, że to on jest owym czynnikiem.  
  
— Dlaczego nosisz okulary? — pyta Deatona.  
  
Mężczyzna krzywi się nieco, pochylając głowę w dół, jakby chciał uciec przed pytającym wzrokiem Stilesa.  
  
— Miałem mały, cóż, wypadek — odpowiada w końcu, na co Peter wymienia znaczące spojrzenie z Derekiem. Wciąż wygląda, jakby dobrze się bawił. Za dobrze. Stiles zastanawia się, co, u diabła, on tutaj robi. — Chciałbym porozmawiać ze Stilesem na osobności, jeśli to nie problem — zwraca się do nich Deaton.  
  
Stiles chce już mu powiedzieć, że przecież to bezcelowe, bo i tak będą słyszeć każde ich słowo, ale gryzie się w język. Faktycznie będzie łatwiej, jeśli Peter opuści pokój. Derek rzuca mu ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim bez słowa wypycha Petera z sali.  
  
— Pamiętasz, co się stało? — pyta Deaton. Stiles kiwa głową. — Opowiedz mi. Dokładnie.  
  
Więc Stiles mówi, opowiada o tym wszystkim, co czuł, o pragnieniu wyjścia, o zapachu rozkładu i ziemi, o ghulach, pulsującej bliźnie i nieodpartymprzekonaniu, że nadchodzi coś strasznego. Kiedy dochodzi do momentu, w którym otworzył pudełko z pazurami Talii Hale, Deaton po raz pierwszy mu przerywa.  
  
— Zaczekaj. — Podnosi rękę, więc Stiles ucina w połowie. — Otworzyłeś to pudełko? — dopytuje pełnym zwątpienia głosem.  
  
— No tak — odpowiada Stiles zbity z tropu.  
  
— Jak? — Deaton wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony, co tylko pogłębia zdziwienie Stilesa.  
  
— Podniosłem wieczko? — Chce nadać swojemu głosowi kpiący ton, ale wychodzi znacznie bardziej niepewnie.  
  
— Tak po prostu? — upewnia się Deaton. — A może zrobiłeś coś... dziwnego? Nie poczułeś żadnego pragnienia wykonania jakiegoś znaku czy wypowiedzenia pewnych słów?  
  
Stiles patrzy na niego jak na idiotę. Mruga przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy chce usłyszeć, co Deaton będzie miał mu do powiedzenia, gdy pozna prawdę.  
  
— Poczułem, że w tym pudełku jest moc — mówi, choć czuje się strasznie głupio. — Ona... Ten ghul kazał mi je otworzyć i to zrobiłem. Bez żadnych rytuałów. Po prostu podniosłem cholerne wieczko — dodaje już poirytowanym tonem.  
  
— To ciekawe — rzuca Deaton, przechodząc w swój tryb mistyka. Opiera brodę o pięść i (jak podejrzewa Stiles) przygląda mu się uważnie.  
  
— Nie wyskakuj mi nawet z tym tonem — ostrzega od razu Stiles, czując, jak skacze mu ciśnienie. — Co to znaczy?  
  
— Mam pewną teorię, ale wolałbym się nią jeszcze nie dzielić. Chciałbym usłyszeć, co działo się dalej. — Uśmiecha się sztucznie, a Stiles ma ochotę nim potrząsnąć.  
  
— Zobaczyłem pazury Talii Hale — mówi, siląc się na spokój.  
  
— Skąd wiedziałeś, że te pazury należą akurat do niej?  
  
Stiles musi się przez chwilę wysilić, ale pamięta, że w tamtym momencie wydawało mu się to oczywiste na równi z tym, że niebo jest niebieskie, trawa zielona, a Jackson to dupek.  
  
— Po prostu wiedziałem — odpowiada szczerze.  
  
Deaton milczy przez chwilę, siedząc w całkowitym bezruchu. Stiles jest w sumie wdzięczny za te ciemne okulary, bo nie sądzi, by był w stanie znieść to rentgenowskie spojrzenie, jakim Deaton lubi obdarzać swoje obiekty badawcze.  
  
— Co się stało dalej? — pyta w końcu, pozwalając Stilesowi na głębszy oddech.  
  
— Dotknąłem ich i zobaczyłem, że to nie mama — odpowiada Stiles, czując przy tym w piersi znacznie gorszy ból, niż ten po operacji.  
  
Deaton zamiera po tych słowach.  
  
— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zobaczyłeś prawdziwą postać ghula, zanim go zabiłeś? — upewnia się. Wygląda na zszokowanego tą informacją, co całkowicie wytrąca Stilesa z równowagi.  
  
— Oczywiście, że tak! — rzuca podniesionym głosem. Napina się przy tym automatycznie, co nie jest dobrym pomysłem, bo od razu czuje ból obejmujący mu ciało. — Myślisz, że zaatakowałbym moją własną mamę? — Przymyka oczy. — _Coś_ , co wyglądało jak moja mama? — poprawia się.  
  
Deaton nie odpowiada, a jego twarz, ukryta za ciemnymi okularami, jest jeszcze bardziej nieczytelna, niż zazwyczaj. Stiles wciąga głęboko powietrze do płuc i odwraca spojrzenie do okna.  
  
— Stiles, chodzi o to, że niemożliwym jest zobaczenie prawdziwej postaci ghula, jeśli on sam ci na to nie pozwoli albo jeśli nie jest martwy. — Głos Deatona jest spokojny i wyważony, ale dociera do Stilesa jak przez ścianę. Mimo to odwraca się z powrotem do mężczyzny. — Zadam ci bardzo ważne pytanie, więc proszę, żebyś się dobrze zastanowił, zanim mi odpowiesz. — Stiles kiwa głową. — Dotknąłeś pazurów czy je trzymałeś?  
  
— Ledwie je musnąłem i już to zobaczyłem — wydusza przez ściśnięte gardło. — Co to znaczy? Co się ze mną, do cholery, dzieje?  
  
Deaton przez chwilę milczy, ale choć Stiles chce na niego krzyczeć, żeby się pospieszył, pozwala mu zebrać myśli.  
  
— Derek wspominał, że brałeś pod uwagę, że Nogitsune zostawił w tobie jakiś ślad — zaczyna spokojnie mężczyzna, a Stiles czuje, jak serce spotyka mu się z żołądkiem. Boi się kolejnych słów, boi się, że cały jego trud pójdzie na marne, że Parrish naprawdę nie powinien spudłować. — Myślę, że możesz mieć rację — dokańcza Deaton i to przelewa czarę. Stilesowi robi się ciemno przed oczami. — Stiles, posłuchaj mnie! — Deaton chwyta jego dłoń i zmusza go, by na niego spojrzał. — To nie musi być nic złego.  
  
Stiles parska histerycznym śmiechem, spoglądając na mężczyznę jak na wariata.  
  
— Jak to „to nie musi być nic złego”? Czy ty się słyszysz? — Wyrywa swoją dłoń z uchwytu Deatona. Cały się trzęsie. — Mówimy o pieprzonym demonie, który zamordował moimi rękami trzynaście osób!  
  
Stara się zapanować nad oddechem, ale jest zbyt zdenerwowany. W drzwiach widzi Dereka, który przygląda mu się zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Chodzi o to — podejmuje znowu Deaton — że w jeśli chodzi o Nogitsune opętany raczej nie wychodzi z tego żywy, tak jak to się stało w twoim przypadku, więc moja wiedza jest ograniczona. — Stiles ma ochotę rzucić jakimś złośliwym komentarzem, ale Deaton mu na to nie pozwala, kontynuując mocniejszym głosem: — Te wszystkie rzeczy, które się z tobą dzieją, zdają się wskazywać na to, że Nogitsune, poprzez opętanie i używanie twojego ciała, musiał... — przerywa na chwilę, szukając słów — otworzyć w tobie pewne połączenia, które normalnie pozostałyby uśpione.  
  
Stiles nie jest głupi. Doskonale wie, o czym mówi Deaton i wie także, że w ogóle mu się to nie podoba. Przygląda się mężczyźnie badawczo przez dłuższą chwilę, ale trudno wyczytać coś z twarzy, kiedy nie widzi się oczu.  
  
— Drzwi nadal są uchylone — rzuca płasko.  
  
Deaton posyła mu smutny uśmiech.  
  
— Powiedziałbym raczej, że otwarte na oścież.  
  
Stiles wciska głowę mocniej w poduszkę i zawiesza wzrok na kremowobiałym suficie. Bierze głębszy oddech. Potem drugi i trzeci.  
  
— Tak będzie za każdym razem, tak? — pyta w końcu, przerażająco bezbarwnym głosem. — Za każdym razem, kiedy jakieś cholerstwo przypałęta się do Beacon Hills, będę robił w najlepszym wypadku za nadajnik?  
  
Deaton bardzo wymownie wzdycha obok niego, a Stiles ma ochotę po prostu zasnąć. Odpłynąć, stracić przytomność, odciąć się od tego szaleństwa, które nigdy się nie skończy.  
  
— Tak jak powiedziałem — to nie musi być coś złego — mówi po chwili Deaton, ale Stilesa to nie przekonuje. — Możesz wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść. Na korzyść watahy.  
  
— Jak? — pyta płasko.  
  
— Możesz nauczyć się to kontrolować.  
  
Przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Deatona, nienawidząc się za iskierkę nadziei, która pojawia się w jego sercu.  
  
— Ty mnie tego nauczysz? — pyta, na co Deaton ponownie uśmiecha się smutno.  
  
— Obawiam się, że jako zwykły emisariusz mogę temu nie podołać — odpowiada mężczyzna. — Ale znam kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc.  
  
— Kogo?  
  
— To nie rozmowa na dziś, Stiles. — Deaton podnosi się z trudem, opierając mocno dłońmi o oparcie krzesła. Stiles znowu zaczyna się zastanawiać, co, u diabła, mu się stało i jaki udział miał w tym Peter. — Jesteś zmęczony i ranny. Postaram się z nią skontaktować i dam ci niedługo odpowiedź. — Deaton posyła mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, obraca się na pięcie i idzie w kierunku drzwi, gdzie wciąż czai się Derek. — I Stiles? — zwraca się do niego w połowie drogi, obracając przez ramię. Stiles podnosi głowę. — Nie martw się na zapas — rzuca Deaton, na co Stiles jest w stanie jedynie słabo przytaknąć. Mężczyzna posyła mu ostatni uśmiech, po czym wychodzi z sali, jak zwykle pozostawiając po sobie więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.  
  
~*~  
  
Deaton przychodzi do niego przez trzy kolejne dni, wypytując o szczegóły, na jakie Stiles normalnie nie zwróciłby uwagi, jak gęstość powietrza podczas wizji. Zapisuje niektóre informacje w notesie, każe Stilesowi dotykać różnych przedmiotów i opisywać doznania. Odmawia odpowiedzi na pytania i zdjęcia okularów. Ciekawość Stilesa rośnie z dnia na dzień. Z tego, co podsłuchał Isaac, wie, że Peter wraz z Deatonem wpakowali się w takie bagno, że Derek zmuszony był interweniować. Wszystko wskazuje także na to, że od razu zaciągnął ich do Stilesa (stąd wyglądali jak wyglądali podczas pierwszej wizyty). Ale to wciąż za mało. Stiles pragnie detali. I pragnie zobaczyć oczy Deatona. Mężczyzna jest jednak nieugięty.  
  
Parrish pojawia się w szpitalu dwa tygodnie po wypadku i w bardzo oficjalnych słowach przeprasza za to, co zrobił. Stiles zapewnia go, że postąpił tak, jak uważał za właściwe, że nie powinien czuć się winny i że w końcu to był jego pomysł. Pomimo słów Stilesa, na twarzy Parrisha odbijają się wyrzuty sumienia; stoi sztywno na środku sali (odmówił, kiedy Stiles zaproponował mu, by usiadł) i wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem w podłogę. Wydaje się dziesięć lat starszy.  
  
— Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdybym jednak nie spudłował — mówi Parrish głosem przepełnionym bólem i goryczą. — Zachowałem się jak idiota, strzeliłem, zanim rozeznałem się w sytuacji.  
  
— Parrish, spójrz na mnie. — Mężczyzna podnosi wzrok z podłogi i wpatruje się wyczekująco w Stilesa. — Fakt, źle oceniłeś sytuację, ale miałeś ku temu wszelkie powody. — Parrish już otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Stiles kontynuuje: — Doszły mnie słuchy, że chcesz odejść z policji. Nawet nie próbuj.  
  
— Prawie cię zabiłem — cedzi przez zęby Parrish.  
  
— Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. — Stiles wzdycha ciężko. — Jesteś świetnym policjantem, odważnym. Mało kto by się na coś takiego zdecydował. Myślisz, że dlaczego przyszedłem z tym do ciebie?  
  
Rozmawiają jeszcze chwilę, ale Stiles czuje, że nie udało mu się przemówić Parrishowi do rozumu. Mężczyzna jest zbyt dumny i moralny, by tak prosto dało się przekonać go, że nie powinien brać na siebie całej winy za to, co się stało. Jednak kiedy Parrish zbiera się już do wyjścia, w drzwiach pojawia się tata. Parrish wciąga głośno powietrze do płuc, ale zanim ma szansę wytłumaczyć się, co tutaj robi, Szeryf podchodzi do niego i kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
  
— Widzę cię jutro na posterunku — mówi Szeryf śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. — Na twoim biurku znajdują się stosy raportów. Jak myślisz, kto je wypełni? Na pewno nie ja — rzuca, mrugając do niego.  
  
Parrish po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której przekroczył próg sali, uśmiecha się słabo.  
  
~*~  
  
Kolejna wizyta Deatona zasiewa w Stilesie ziarno nadziei, że nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone. Tajemnicza kobieta, o której wspominał mężczyzna, wyraziła chęć pomocy zaraz po tym, jak Stiles wyjdzie ze szpitala. Deaton wstaje, uśmiechając się znacznie cieplej i każe Stilesowi nie rozmyślać o niczym zbyt intensywnie. Kiedy wychodzi, Stiles czuje się nieco lżej.  
  
Przez uchylone drzwi Stiles zauważa, że Deaton rozmawia o czymś z Derekiem na korytarzu, ale nie jest w stanie usłyszeć nawet słowa. Widzi ich profile, oświetlone mocnym szpitalnym światłem, gdy pochyleni ku sobie wymieniają się informacjami. Deaton wygląda profesjonalnie jak zawsze (nie licząc razu, kiedy miał na sobie ten komiczny płaszcz), Derek, jakby nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Jego brwi są ściągnięte, smutne oczy szukają w Deatonie jakichś wskazówek. Deaton w końcu opiera dłoń na jego ramieniu i musi mu coś tłumaczyć, bo Derek kiwa głową na znak, że rozumie. Chwilę później mężczyzna zabiera rękę i odchodzi, pozostawiając Dereka samego w korytarzu z tak zagubioną miną, że Stiles ma ochotę wstać z łóżka, podejść do niego i mocno go przytulić.  
  
Derek kręci się po szpitalu od kilku dni, ale zazwyczaj pojawia się tylko na chwilę w towarzystwie innych osób, więc nie mieli nawet szansy normalnie porozmawiać. A mają o czym. Kiedy Derek w końcu zerka w jego stronę, Stiles kiwa na niego zapraszającym ruchem głowy, ale mężczyzna udaje, że tego nie widzi i rusza przed siebie.  
  
— Nie udawaj, że nie widziałeś, jak cię wołam, dupku — rzuca Stiles wkurzonym tonem, wiedząc, że Derek doskonale go słyszy. — Jeśli tu zaraz nie przyjdziesz, wstanę i sam po ciebie pójdę, a jeśli przekręcę się po drodze, umrę z palcem skierowanym w twoim kierunku, żeby każdy wiedział, że to była twoja wina.  
  
Czeka. Gdy dziesięć sekund później ma już dokonać próby wstania z łóżka, w progu pokoju pojawia się Derek i jego brwi, ściągnięte w naturalnym dla nich gburowatym grymasie.  
  
— Tu jest krzesełko. — Stiles wskazuje dłonią na miejsce, które chwilę temu zajmował Deaton. Derek przewraca oczami, ale w końcu wchodzi do sali i siada na krzesełku z miną, jakby zaraz mieli go skrócić o głowę. — Dlaczego mnie unikasz? — atakuje Stiles w momencie, w którym Derek siada.  
  
— Nie unikam — burczy mężczyzna ze wzrokiem utkwionym w swoich splecionych na kolanach dłoniach.  
  
— Czyżby? — powątpiewa Stiles. — Chodzi o ten pocałunek, prawda? — przechodzi prosto do rzeczy.  
  
Wie, że musi to z nim wyjaśnić, póki ma szansę. Wszystkie inne sprawy, takie jak to, co się stało z ghulem-Laurą albo gdzie Derek zniknął na tydzień, mogą zaczekać na lepszą porę. Derek zerka na niego z miną zbitego szczeniaka, a Stiles wzdycha ciężko.  
  
— Dobra, całowaliśmy się, stało się. — Stiles wzrusza ramionami. — Dzieci z tego nie będzie, więc możemy zapomnieć o całej sprawie i zacząć znowu normalnie funkcjonować. Ja cię obrażam, ty marszczysz brwi. Ten układ całkiem dobrze nam wychodzi, nie uważasz?  
  
Stiles stara się brzmieć lekko, jakby mu wcale nie zależało. Stara się zapanować nad bólem, jaki czuje w sercu, bólem nie mającym nic wspólnego z raną, która się tam znajduje. Ale Stiles jest realistą. Wie, że Derek pocałował go w przypływie chwili i teraz czuje wstyd, że w ogóle coś takiego zrobił. Stiles mimo wszystko jest wdzięczny za to, co się stało, za rozgwieżdżone niebo, delikatne usta Dereka i ciepło, jakie wtedy czuł. Bo choć to się więcej nie powtórzy, ma coś, czego nikt mu nie odbierze — wspomnienie, które może zakopać w głębinach swojego serca, by wracać do niego w chłodne, samotne noce.  
  
— Tego właśnie chcesz? — pyta Derek i coś w jego głosie sprawia, że Stiles czuje się nagle bardzo skołowany.  
  
— A ty nie? — Przeklina się za to, jak słaby ma głos, gdy wypowiada to pytanie. Derek patrzy na niego tymi smutnymi oczami, w które Stiles chciałby się wpatrywać za każdym razem, gdy będzie mu zimno. Nie należy do cierpliwych osób, więc kiedy Derek nie odzywa się dłuższą chwilę, tylko patrząc na niego, jakby rozbierał go na części, Stiles rzuca: — Wiem, że tego nie planowałeś, okej? — Odwraca wzrok. Nagle czuje się przeraźliwie ciężki. — Wiem, że mnie nie chcesz, więc nie utrudniaj mi tego i po prostu zapomnij.  
  
Siedzi ze wzrokiem utkwionym w fałdach koca przykrywającego mu ciało i modli się o to, żeby Derek po prostu wstał i wyszedł. Powiedział, co miał powiedzieć, oczyścił pomiędzy nimi atmosferę, więc mogą żyć dalej, udając, że nic się nie stało. Choć Derek potrafiłby wyjść na tyle cicho, by Stiles go nie usłyszał, wie, że pozostaje na swoim miejscu. Nie widzi mężczyzny, ale jego obecność jest niemal namacalna. Stiles czuje go w powietrzu, czuje w swoim sercu, pod skórą. Czuje, jakby był częścią niego samego, wibrującą i budzącą do życia rejony, które dawno uznał już za obumarłe.  
  
— Nie chodzi o to, że cię nie chcę. — Głos Dereka jest jak muzyka, ale słowa bolą, bo Stiles wie, że teraz usłyszy słodko-gorzkie wyznanie odrzucenia. Wymówkę, która pozornie wcale się z nim nie wiąże. To pali, bo wolałby, żeby Derek zostawił mu resztkę godności i wyszedł bez słowa, zamiast mamić go pustymi zapewnieniami, że wcale nie jest z nim tak źle. — Chodzi właśnie o to, że cię chcę.  
  
Stiles rzuca mu zszokowane spojrzenie, pewny, że się przesłyszał.  
  
— Możesz powtórzyć? — prosi.  
  
— Nie bądź idiotą, dobrze? — rzuca agresywnie Derek i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili przesuwa palce na włosy i oblizuje wargę. Unika wzrokiem Stilesa, gdy wreszcie kontynuuje: — Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego, że mi na kimś zależy. Nie chcę, żeby mi na kimkolwiek zależało — mówi mocno, patrząc twardo w oczy Stilesa. — To nigdy się dobrze nie kończy — dodaje szeptem do swoich dłoni.  
  
Stiles nic nie mówi, bo nie wie, jak powinien to odebrać. Nie wie, czy jego głupi mózg nie wyczytuje w tych słowach czegoś, czego w nich nie ma.  
  
— Wszyscy, których kochałem, na których mi zależało, nie żyją — mówi Derek łamiącym się głosem, którego Stiles nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszał. Patrzy mu w oczy i widzi tylko ból i gorycz. Widzi odbijające się w nich lata samotności, wyrzutów sumienia, tęsknoty. I nagle rozumie.  
  
— Boisz się — szepcze.  
  
Derek zawiesza wzrok na szpitalnym oknie i trwa tak dłuższą chwilę.  
  
— Nie sądzę, abym był w stanie pochować kolejną osobę, która coś dla mnie znaczy.  
  
Cisza, która osiada w pokoju po jego słowach, jest tak ciężka, że Stiles słyszy każde pojedyncze uderzenie własnego serca, wybijającego teraz o wiele za szybki rytm.  
  
— Ale ja nie umarłem — wydusza w końcu.  
  
— Niewiele brakowało! — krzyczy Derek tak gwałtownie, że Stiles mimowolnie się wzdryga. Jego twarz wykrzywia niemal zwierzęcy grymas. — Widziałem, jak Parrish do ciebie strzela i nie mogłem zrobić kompletnie nic! Nie mogłem cię nawet ugryźć, bo nie było pełni! Byłem kompletnie bezradny, kiedy ty umierałeś! — Przerywa równie gwałtownie, co zaczął mówić. Nie patrzy na Stilesa.  
  
Cisza ponownie osiada w pokoju, napierając na Stilesa jak woda na tonącego.  
  
— Poza tym jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, o jakiej nie myślisz — podejmuje po chwili Derek znacznie spokojniejszym głosem. — Stiles, ty masz...  
  
— Penisa? — wypala bez zastanowienia Stiles. Stres nigdy nie działa na niego dobrze. Derek podnosi na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
  
— Miałem zamiar powiedzieć, że siedemnaście lat — wydusza.  
  
— Czyli penis to nie problem? — Stiles sili się na uśmiech, a także na to, by jego głos brzmiał lekko i żartobliwie, ale pytanie jest całkiem poważne. Serce wybija mu szalony rytm o żebra. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek o coś takiego zapyta.  
  
Derek patrzy na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, a Stiles znów czuje się, jakby rozkładał go na części pierwsze.  
  
— Nie, to nie problem — odpowiada w końcu, ściągając ciężar z serca Stilesa.  
  
— Dobra, sprawę płci mamy za sobą. Teraz wiek. — Mruży oczy, udając, że się nad czymś zastanawia. — Za cztery miesiące będę legalny — rzuca, unosząc sugestywnie brew.  
  
Derek odwraca głowę do okna i próbuje zwalczyć uśmiech, który i tak pojawia się na jego ustach. Stiles czuje dumę, że choć trochę udało mu się rozładować napięcie pomiędzy nimi.  
  
— Nie o to mi chodziło. — Derek znowu wygląda na zagubionego. — Jesteś bardzo młody i...  
  
— Jeśli zaraz zaczniesz pieprzyć mi banały o tym, że nie znam życia i że jeszcze sam nie wiem, czego chcę, to będę zmuszony użyć wobec ciebie przemocy fizycznej — mówi Stiles najbardziej poważnym tonem, na jaki go stać. — Poza tym zrozumiałbym takie podejście, gdybyś był w wieku Petera, chociaż wątpię, żeby ten stary zboczeniec miał z tym jakikolwiek problem.  
  
Derek wywraca oczami i odchyla głowę do tyłu jak znudzone dziecko, czym tylko dobija swój argument.  
  
— Daj mi swoją rękę — prosi Stiles, wyciągając palce w jego kierunku. Działa na zasadzie impulsu. Po prostu czuje, że powinien to zrobić. Derek marszczy brwi i nie rusza się o milimetr. Stiles wznosi oczy ku górze. — Po prostu daj mi tę pieprzoną rękę!  
  
Po chwili wahania Derek podnosi się z krzesła, robi dwa kroki do przodu i przysiada na łóżku Stilesa, wyciągając do niego rękę. Stiles powoli ujmuje ją w swoje i trzyma na tyle mocno, na ile jest w stanie. Czuje kojące ciepło płynące z ciała Dereka; ogarnia go w chwili, w której ich dłonie się spotykają. Derek obraca jego ręce w swoich i zaczyna je gładzić — obrysowuje paznokcie, potem przesuwa po całej długości smukłych palców, zatacza kółka wokół pozdzieranych kłykci, aż sięga do nadgarstków. Zamyka je w swoich dłoniach i podnosi wzrok na Stilesa, który ma problem z oddychaniem. Skóra pali go we wszystkich miejscach dotkniętych przez palce Dereka.  
  
— Przy tobie czuję ciepło — szepcze Stiles takim głosem, jakby wyznawał swój największy sekret i chyba tak jest. Derek zdaje się wahać; jego palce drżą na nadgarstkach Stilesa. — Moja mama zawsze była zdania, że lepiej spróbować i żałować, niż żałować, że się nie spróbowało. — Czeka, aż Derek na niego spojrzy, zanim dodaje: — Chcę spróbować.  
  
Przeskakuje spojrzeniem pomiędzy jednym okiem Dereka a drugim, jakby mógł wyczytać z nich myśli mężczyzny. Serce wali mu tak głośno, że jest pewien, że zagłuszy słowa Dereka, kiedy ten wreszcie zdecyduje się odezwać. Derek zerka na niego z wahaniem; wygląda jakby był kompletnie rozdarty i nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Chwilę później jego palce zaciskają się na dłoniach Stilesa mocniej, a wzrok nabiera powagi.  
  
— Dobrze — mówi. — Spróbujmy.  
  
  
  
  
________  
*oryginał:  
„ _Gazing through your eyes  
I can see them coming right at you  
  
My superior vena cava  
inferior to yours_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powinnam coś wyjaśnić. Pisałam to opowiadanie na akcję literacką, na której miałam narzucony termin, więc nie zdążyłam zamknąć w nim wszystkich wątków. Mnie też nie leży tak otwarte zakończenie. Stąd narodził się pomysł, by napisać sequel. Znaleźliby się chętni do przeczytania kontynuacji? ;)  
> (Nie obiecuję, że ona powstanie, a jeśli, to na pewno nie prędko. Muszę dobrze przemyśleć fabułę.)
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze. Sprawiły mi ogromną radość. Buziaki!
> 
> EDIT (9.02.16): Niestety sequel prawdopodobnie nie powstanie. Mam w głowie zarys fabuły, a także ogromną chęć do przeniesienia moich pomysłów na papier, ale za dużo mam teraz na głowie, by podejmować się takiego zobowiązania. Sequel na pewno nie byłby krótki, a najprawdopodobniej przerósłby długością pierwszą część. Nie mówię definitywnie "nie", jednak na teraz uznaję to opowiadanie za jednoczęściowe.


End file.
